Never Be Content
by Lazarus76
Summary: Sequel to Hurtfully Yours. Its been two months since the team performed an inception on Arthur - but for how long can it be concealed from the Point Man, especially when a blast from the past re-enters the team's lives? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shifted, and turning over, found himself curling up next to Ariadne. He moved his arm, letting it rest over her, and pulled her closer. She stirred, murmuring in her sleep.

The Point Man turned over again. Swallowing, he reached for the loaded die balanced on the bedside table, and carefully flicked it.

It rolled once. Stopped. Exhaling, he laid down again, letting Ariadne move to allow her head to rest on his chest.

"You ok?" She murmured. He entwined his fingers in her hair.

"I'm just..." he let his voice trail off. "I can't believe this is real. You. Me. Here."

She swallowed, trying to ignore the tiny knot of guilt that was festering in her stomach. "It is. Trust me."

He closed his eyes, a contented smile flickering on his face. The Architect kissed his cheek, and nestled in closer. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. Arthur pulled he covers over them both, his mind wandering through an uncharted landscape. His eyes began to close.

"Arthur?"

He turned. Ariadne was standing next to him, smiling. She put her hand on his arm.

"Hey," he breathed, turning to hold her. She pulled back, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"I thought-" he blushed.

"No, sorry, you thought wrong," she laughed. She turned. "Eames!"

Arthur looked, his face dropping, as Ariadne smiled at the Forger. "This is-" he whispered.

"Its reality," Eames said, smugly. As he kissed the Architect, Arthur screamed.

* * *

Dom sat bolt upright, his heart pounding and his breathing ragged. He swallowed, then pulled himself out of bed, and trudged into the kitchen.

Turning on a faucet, he poured himself a glass of water. Sitting at the kitchen table, he took a sip, his breathing starting to steady.

He rubbed his face. A montage of images was spreading across his mind's eye – the park, the hotel, the high school. The family home, the grocery store. The family. The High schoolers.

The projections of themselves.

Picking up his cellphone, he dialled.

"H'lo?" Eames voice was slightly thick; with a pang of guilt, Cobb realised he must have woken him. "Whatsit?"

"Its me, Cobb," the Extractor said, trying to keep his voice steady. "Are you-?"

"In bed." The Forger yawned. "Alone."

Cobb smiled wryly. "Wouldn't think anything else."

"You ok?"

"No," Cobb admitted. "Not really."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yes." Cobb checked his watch – 3.30am. "Be there in ten."

* * *

Tears beginning to leak from his eyes, Arthur began to wake. Lying on his back, he felt a slight weight on his chest. Ariadne. He reached out, to stroke her hair, and then drew his hand back.

Arthur gently disentangled Ariadne's arm from his torso, and got up. Walking into the lounge, he sat down, gazing out the windows at the glittering city below.

Two months. Two months of a new relationship. He still felt awkward, and unsure – and there were times when he wasn't sure that it was working – but he felt happy. Ariadne didn't seem to find him boring, or uptight – she found him sweet, amusing.

One thing was bothering him. How they'd got together.

Arthur couldn't recall Ariadne telling him she wanted him at any point. All he remembered was being on the plane, coming back from Tokyo, then turning to look at her, and realising that that was it. Her. She was all that mattered.

And the night in the apartment. He blushed slightly at the memory. He'd taken the Frascati out of the fridge, and got the glasses. He'd hurried into the bedroom, to find her lying on the bed, fully dressed. She'd teasingly asked him to help undress her. He couldn't believe how his hands had shaken when tugging gently at her neck scarf.

She'd kissed him, he'd reciprocated. Then a rush of longing had appeared, and they'd been entangled in the sheets. She'd stroked his sides, whispered to him. He'd explored her body, running his hands down it, kissing her neck.

She'd used her hands to explore him. And for a reason he couldn't identify, it made him feel nervous. She'd stroked his sides, tickled his stomach. He'd felt wanted, desired – yet oddly detached, as though preparing himself for rejection.

He got up, his hand worrying at the totem in the pocket of his bathrobe. Lately, he'd been worrying at it more than usual. It was almost as though he needed to remind himself he was in reality.

The phone shrilled. Not wanting to disturb Ariadne, he picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

* * *

Eames was sitting in a chair, smoking, when the knock on the door came. He stubbed his cigarette out in an empty glass, and got up. "Hang on."

He opened the door, casting an eye over the Extractor. "You look-"

"I know, save it," Cobb said, more curtly than he'd intended. He walked in, nodding when Eames raised the whisky bottle. "Yes please."

"Can't sleep?" Eames asked, giving him a sharp glance.

"Yep." Cobb sank into an over stuffed chair, letting Eames' cat roam around his legs, before deciding to hop up o his lap. "No sleep, no rest. And when I do, I –"

"Dream," Eames interrupted. "Yes."

"Why is this affecting me so badly?" Cobb took a sip of the amber liquid, not wanting to meet the Forger's grey eyes. "Why can't I deal with this?"

"Because Arthur's your best friend," Eames said, sinking back into his seat. "Because we have to see him evey day. Him and Ariadne."

"Because I feel guilty," Cobb slammed the glass back on the table. "Because I feel that we've taken a leap we should never have done."

"What should we have done?" Eames asked, reasonably. "If we'd taken him back to that clinic, they'd have ripped him apart."

"But by performing inception, we've started it anyway." Cobb looked at the floor. "He dreams. He'll remember. He said something to me the other day."

"What?" Eames leaned forward, his pulse quickening.

"He said, 'I have no idea how Ariadne and I got together. I didn't think she was interested."

"So he's starting to-"

"He's starting to subconsciously trace the genesis of whats happened to him," Cobb finished. "Its been two months, and its begun already."

"Maybe he just can't believe his luck?" Eames said, carefully.

"No, this is Arthur. We've broken into his mind, and what we've incepted is being questioned already."

"So whats the solution?" Eames shook his head. "Extraction?"

"No." Cobb took another swallow of whisky. "We have to wait. Wait and see what happens. But in my dreams, I can still see his projections. I wonder what he sees in his."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames idly flipped through his emails, his mind wandering. He turned, and saw the empty desks of the Point Man and Architect. He smiled.

Both of them were so much happier these days. Ariadne had a glow, whilst Arthur actually seemed to be finding some enjoyment in life. There was a gentleness to him which Eames had never seen before. A consideration, a carefulness.

The Forger paused his keyboard clicking, thoughtfully. So far, there had been no indication that he remembered anything, or thought anything was amiss. He seemed to be second guessing himself regarding his relationship, but that was probably par for the course.

His musing was interrupted as Arthur entered the warehouse. Without realising it, he'd been observing the Point Man daily. It was gratifying to see the little changes – the Forger felt he was beginning to look healthier.

"Morning!" Eames said, cheerfully. Arthur smiled. Eames blinked.

"Arthur!" He said, slightly surprised. "Your dimples!"

"What about them?" Arthur said, puzzled. He reached up and felt his face, his expression becoming more confused.

"Well, they're back!" Eames had noticed that the Point Man was starting to flesh out slightly – he was beginning to look stronger, more robust. Suddenly, he realised that he was drawing Arthur's attention to his appearance, and flushed.

"Eames, what are you saying?" Arthur looked completely confused. "Are you suggesting that I'm gaining weight or something?"

Eames flushed. "No – its just you lost some and…" his voice trailed away. Cobb had entered the room, and he could feel his eyes on him.

Arthur shrugged. "Well, trust me, its just my metabolism. Really."

Eames swallowed. "Of course." He got up. Cobb was looking at him, fixedly.

"Eames, a word!"

"Of course." The Forger walked towards the Extractor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk, twirling a pen between his fingers. The phone call had surprised him. He'd never expected to hear from her again.

"Elise," he muttered under his breath. He'd only known her as Dom's lover, when they were working on a job a few years previously. He'd found her attractive, flirted with her – but she'd made it obvious that she was more interested in the Extractor. He'd swallowed his resentment, choked it down. He needed to be professional, focus on the job.

He blinked. A painful memory was tugging at his mind. He rubbed his forehead, trying to focus. Elise…he'd seen her recently. He couldn't place where, but he knew they'd had contact before she'd called him.

Her voice on the phone had sounded slightly nervous. He remembered the conversation clearly.

"_Hello?"_

"_Arthur? Its Elise."_

"_Elise…? Oh, my God! Yes! You helped out on that job a few years ago! How are you?"_

"_Arthur, I need some…assistance."_

He'd moved into another room at that point, carefully shutting the door so as not to wake Ariadne. He'd settled into a chair, trying to stay calm.

"_What's the problem?"_

"_I need you to assist me on an Extraction. It would pay you very, very well. No other team members need to be involved. Just you and me."_

"_Elise…its not that simple. I'm involved with someone."_

"_Arthur, I'm not trying to pick you up. Its an extraction job. Very simple. We find out where a corporate banker has embezzled a large amount of money. The bank will pay us well."_

"_Why do they only want me to help you?"_

"_They don't. I do. You're the best Point Man in the business – I need your help to extract."_

"_How much?"_

"_Is $2 million enough?"_

"_I'm in."_

"_Good. I'll meet you in the city. Half one. Tomorrow. Alone."_

He put the pen down. He'd need to say something to Ariadne. He'd tell her he was meeting an old friend – which wasn't stretching the truth too much. They had been friends, once.

He looked at the clock. A few hours to go. He opened his laptop, and commenced his work.

* * *

Cobb eyeballed Eames, allowing a silence to open up between them. Eames opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Swallowing, he waited to hear what the Extractor had to say.

"What are you doing?" Cobb exploded, his voice low and dangerous. "Under no circumstances are we to draw attention to his appearance! If he realises-"

"He's been incepted, we'll be shoving him right back into Bulimia's arms," Eames finished. "I know. I realise. But, Dom, he looks so much healthier these days. Being with Ariadne is obviously working."

"They're happy." Cobb looked at him. "In love. You only have to look at him to realise that. He's content."

"He's brainwashed."

Cobb took a deep breath. He looked at Eames, anger slowly dawning on his face. "Explain. No, on second thoughts, don't. You were against inception from the beginning."

The Forger took a deep breath. "I was. I was against it because I knew that we'd be going into his head, and seeing things we probably wouldn't like. The projections he had – they were frightening. More frightening than what we encountered with Fischer. At least we knew they weren't personally directed at us."

"But its worked," Cobb gripped the edge of the desk. "It worked, Eames. Arthur is recovering."

"Its worked for now," Eames said, determined not to let Cobb ignore the facts. "But what happens when Arthur goes and visits his parents, taking Ariadne with him? What happens then?"

Cobb swallowed. "We cross that bridge when we come to it."

Eames met his eyes. "I hope you're right. Because that day is coming sooner than you think."

* * *

Arthur looked up as Ariadne entered. She walked over, and kissed him. "Hey."

"Hey", he replied, smiling. "Did you get my note?"

She looked at him, her brown eyes narrowing. "Yes. What made you leave so early?"

"I have a little business to attend to," he said, quickly. "An old friend is in town, and wants to see me."

"Oh," she said, sitting down at her desk. "Who?"

"Not someone you know," Arthur said, smiling. "Her name's Elise. She worked with Cobb and I a few years ago."

Ariadne stiffened slghtily, feeling as though someone had dumped a pitcher of ice water down her back. He genuinely didn't recall the inception. She swallowed, feeling the need to reassure herself. About her and Arthur.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked, teasingly, flirtatiously, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. The Point Man had started to flush, and she realised that she'd gone too far. Making Arthur uncomfortable, she knew, could be dangerous.

"Ari, she's just an old friend, a colleague," the Point Man sounded exasperated. "She is not interested in me."

Ariadne was starting to redden. "Arthur, I didn't mean anything by it, -"

"I know you didn't," he said heavily. He stood up. "I'm going to find a coffee shop. Do you want anything?"

She flushed. "No, I'm fine."

"OK." He walked out, leaving her feeling uneasy.

As Arthur walked past Cobb's office, he heard raised voices. Puzzled, he stopped. He was sure he'd just heard his name mentioned. Frowning, he knocked on the door. Suddenly, the voices stopped.

"Yeah?" Arthur pushed the door open. Cobb was frowning and Eames was slightly red, as though they'd been arguing. Cobb raked his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Arthur."

"Hey," the Point Man paused in the door. "I'm just going for a cup of coffee. Do you guys…?"

"No. Thanks," Cobb added as an afterthought. Eames nodded. "Same here."

"OK." Turning, Arthur hurried down the stairs, his mind whirling with the fragment of conversation he'd overheard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Reviews and readers are always appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swallowed and fiddled with his cutlery. He felt awkward, and unsure – as though he were on a date to meet someone he didn't think he'd like.

_But you do know her, _his mind insisted. _You remember. _

He carefully adjusted his knife. Suddenly, he heard a cough, and looked up. "Arthur?"

His eyes turned upwards, and then his face froze for a second. Elise was standing by the table, and she looked more attractive than he remembered. A flood of uncomfortable memories from the first and only time they'd worked together flooded in, and threatened to overwhelm him. He stood up, offering his hand.

"Elise, its-" he swallowed, and on impulse, pulled her into an embrace. She responded, noting how he felt less frail, and stronger. Pulling back, she studied his face.

"Arthur!" She said, looking at him. "You look so well!"

She paused after saying this. His skin was losing its drawn look, and his face had filled out slightly. She thought of Ariadne, and felt a small twinge of envy.

He blinked. "Thanks." He gestured to a seat. "Shall we…?"

She nodded. "Yes, lets." As they sat, a waiter hurried over. "Drinks?"

"Water, please," Arthur said, causing her to nod. The waiter left, and she looked at him. He swallowed, and opened his mouth.

"So, whats this job?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not that it isn't good to see you, but as its been a while, you might like to start from the beginning."

Elise took a deep breath, and reached for the water glass the waiter had brought. "It's a very simple job. We need to extract some secrets from a businessman. For another."

Arthur looked at her. "We?"

"Arthur, I am an-" she broke off. "Here's the waiter. Do you want to order?"

He nodded. "I'll go for the tuna, with salad. You?"

"Good choice." The waiter noted it down, and left. She smiled.

"You look – really well," she commented. "Not quite as stressed as you did when we first worked together!"

Arthur smiled. "I'm in a relationship," he said, "and its pretty new."

Elise looked at him. "That explains it. You look – healthy."

She regretted saying this, as Arthur looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you used to work so hard, not really look after yourself," she finished, wishing that she could retract what she'd said. He blushed. "Well, I guess so."

She looked at the table. "Listen, I have to make a phone call. Is that OK?"

Arthur looked slightly puzzled, then his face relaxed. "Of course."

Elise nodded, and pushed her chair away. Standing up, she walked to the ladies' room. Locking herself in a cubicle, she pulled out a small black cellphone.

"Hello? Yes, its me." She paused. "Its better than you even hoped. He doesn't remember. Its worked, and he doesn't even know."

* * *

Arthur leaned back in his seat, and sipped his water. The waiter approached with two plates. "Sir?"

He jolted. "Oh, she had to make a call," he said, nodding. "I'm sure she'll be here in a couple of minutes."

The waiter nodded. "Very good." He set the food down. Arthur swallowed and looked at his plate, and picked up his fork. The tuna steak was a deep rose colour, whilst the salad was a variety of greens, nestling on the pristine white china. He stomach growled, and he remembered guiltily that all he'd had the morning had been a smoothie. He'd promised Ariadne he'd grab something more substantial, but with the work pile up and meeting Elise, it'd slipped his mind. Shrugging, he dug his fork into the salad, twining the green leaves around his plate.

He thrust a forkful into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. The freshness of the salad made his palate tingle, and he began to eat the tuna, noting how the chunks of fish crumbled against his fork. He put one in his mouth, savouring it.

Suddenly, he noticed another attractive woman walking past, with a companion. She turned her head, catching Arthur's eye. She looked at him, and smiled. He felt self-conscious, and looked at his plate.

It was empty.

He blinked, astonished. It had disappeared – the salad, the tuna, everything. Had he been hungrier than he thought? His stomach rolled, gently, and he tugged at his waistband. His suit had slid on easily. In fact, Ariadne had commented it was slightly loose on his waist, and he remembered how he'd felt secretly pleased, then ashamed. He leaned back, feeling an odd twinge of guilt.

Footsteps. He turned. Elise was approaching, and smiling, she slipped back into her seat. She raised her eyebrows. "You ate?"

"Yes," he said, slightly defensively. "It's a normal human function, I believe."

She shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it." She sat down, and picked up her fork. "Are you going to order anything else?"

A waiter walked past with a dish of sorbet. The sharp fruit scent made Arthur twitch. "No, I'm fine."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. He swallowed. "I could do with something sweet…" he gestured to the waiter, who hurried over. "Sir?"

"Um…what desserts do you have?" Arthur asked, feeling his skin tingle. He blinked. Elise looked at him. She swallowed. The waiter smiled.

"We have…gateux, cheesecake, fruit salad, gelato…"

"Can I have a small bowl of gelato, please?" Arthur practically whispered. An uncomfortable feeling was tugging at the back of his skull, making him feel uneasy. The waiter nodded, and left. Elise looked at him.

"You ok?"

"Yes," Arthur said. He looked at his hands. "I'm just…" he paused, and picked up his water glass. Elise put her fork in her tuna.

The waiter re-appeared, and placed a small glass bowl in front of the Point Man. It held three small scoops of vanilla ice cream. He picked up his spoon, and pushed into the first scoop. Carefully taking a small amount, he put it in his mouth.

The effect was electric. He felt the sweet, cold substance expand over his tongue, causing him to gasp. Elise watched him, and noticed how he was practically twitching. "Are you-"

Arthur let the spoon fall into the dish. "Shouldn't have ordered this." He glared at the small bowl, as though it were toxic. Elise picked up her water.

"Arthur, its fine," she said, gently. "You just felt like something sweet-"

"No, you don't understand," he said, looking at her with anguish. "If I keep eating it – I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Elise looked at him, then reached over, and tentatively placed her hand on his. "You'll be fine."

"I don't know," Arthur muttered, "This just feels-" he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I'll settle my share of the bill. Call me about the job, ok? I'm in."

Elise watched the slender man hurry away. She leaned back, and pulled out her cellphone, annoyed at how her hand was shaking.

"Hello, Saito? Its me. Its starting to burst through his subconscious. He's cracking already."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur leaned over the sink in the men's room, grabbing the edges of the sink. He coughed, and shook his head to try and clear his vision.

"Get a grip," he mumbled. Turning on the faucet, he splashed his face with water, then straightened up. He adjusted his dark purple tie, and ran his hand over his face. He swallowed, trying to compose his breathing.

"It was just a bowl of ice cream," he muttered under his breath. Nothing dangerous. Nothing sinister. Yet the way he'd reacted – he'd felt his heart leap. A feeling of panic. Something he couldn't explain.

He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to find Elise, try and apologise. Then he realised that would mean going back to the table. He looked at himself in the mirror. He'd call her. It was easier.

Straightening his shoulders, he decided to walk back to the Warehouse.

* * *

"Where's Arthur?" Eames asked, idly. He was flicking through some blueprints Ariadne had brought up, and making notations on them. Cobb was flipping through some files.

"Not sure," The Extractor replied. "He said he was meeting someone."

"Who?" Eames persisted.

"I don't know," Cobb nearly snapped. He looked at the Forger, noting his look of surprise, and felt his skin flush. "Sorry. I guess I'm a bit-"

"On edge?" Eames guessed. "Nervous, anxious? Worried that he might start to realise?" Cobb looked at his colleague, anger starting to spark.

"Eames." Cobb closed the file he was holding, and turned to him. "Would you have preferred to have found Arthur lying on the floor? Dead in a pool of his own vomit? You know what the doctor said."

"Greenwood? That bloody quack?"

"No, the one at the hospital he was admitted to, when we – found him." Cobb shivered. He could still recall finding Arthur lying on the floor of his apartment, vomit and blood splattered, the kitchen strewn with food. Frozen, tinned, out of a packet – it hadn't mattered. Cobb had realised that when the urge to binge had gripped him, Arthur had felt a compulsion to eat anything he could.

Eames swallowed. "I remember. A rupture oesophagus, a damaged stomach, destroyed mineral balance…" he stopped. "I know. Its horrible. Its horrific. But so is violating someone's head-"

"Is that what you really think we did?" Cobb turned to Eames, anguish on his face. "Do you think I wanted to? Do you think I wanted to perform inception? After Mal, after Fischer? Arthur – he's not Arthur anymore, he's-"

"Dom, Arthur is bulimic. He never really was who you thought he was. He's-"

The door opened, and Ariadne walked in. She stopped. The tension in the room was thick, and Cobb turned, adjusting his collar.

"This conversation," he said, turning to Eames, "is redundant. Over." Picking up his files, he walked out, barely acknowledging the Architect. Eames sighed with impatience, and slammed his hand on the blueprints.

"Eames?" Ariadne's voice was worried. "Whats up?"

"Oh, nothing." The Forger sighed. "Just – oh, its hard to explain. Inception. Not impossible, just bloody difficult. We've gone into someone's mind, and changed him. His relationship with us, his parents, everything. Its only a matter of time before he works it out."

Ariadne felt frozen. She looked at Eames. "And then what?"

"Well…" Eames began, then looked at the door. "We can't talk here. He might come in. Lets go to my place. Where is Arthur, anyway?"

Ariadne shrugged. She felt that telling Eames who Arthur was meeting was too dangerous. "An old friend."

Eames looked at her. "Fine. I won't press. Lets go."

* * *

Elise swallowed, and brushed down her shirt. The meeting with Arthur had been uncomfortable, she realised. He certainly looked healthier, but for how long would it last? Swallowing, she opened the door of the office. A young PA looked up. She smiled at her. "May I help you?"

Elise swallowed. "Can I see Mr Saito, please?"

The young woman nodded. "Of course, this way." She opened the door, ushering Elise into the huge, spacious office. Saito was standing behind his desk. He rose.

"Elise!" He said, almost jovially. "How pleasant! I don't believe you've met my other guest…"

She turned. Standing near the door was a man who looked oddly familiar. She frowned slightly, trying to place him. He was good looking, she estimated, with dark hair and piercing green eyes. His smile, she noted, was cold.

"Well," the other man said, "Good to make your acquaintance. My name is Greenwood. I run a private clinic."

Elise's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't happen to be a clinic specialising in Eating Disorders, would it?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Greenwood smiled. A slightly cruel one. "Now, what gives you that impression?"

* * *

Ariadne followed Eames down the street,. He placed a cigarette in his mouth, and lit up. "Thank God for nicotine," he commented.

The Arcihtect swallowed. "Eames…do you think we did the right thing?"

He looked at her. "Why ask me? You're closer to him than any of us."

Ariadne felt her heart expand, painfully, in her chest. She looked at the Forger. "Yes," she said, almost brokenly. "But it's a lie, Eames. It feels as though its built on a lie. I told him how I felt – as part of the inception. Arthur's recovery was dependent on me telling him I loved him. I do love him. But…if he finds out he's incepted, then he'll think-"

She stopped. Tears were starting to blur her vision. The Forger leaned over, and gently wiped one away with his thumb.

"Its not going to happen," he said, with more conviction than he felt. "Come on, lets go."

Arthur walked quickly, although he wasn't sure why. He barely noticed the streams of people passing him, some casting him surprised looks. He hurried on, trying to ignore them. Suddenly, he came to halt, feeling slightly out of breath.

He turned. He was in front of a coffee shop. Trying to steady his breathing, he walked in.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Saito's tone was pleasant. Elise shifted in her chair.

"He seems…better," she commented. Greenwood snickered slightly.

"Really?" He looked at her. "When I met him, he was in bad shape. Very bad shape. If he'd continued the way he was, he'd be dead by now."

"Well, he isn't." Elise glared at him.

"Do you think inception can be undone?" Saito leaned forward. Elise swallowed.

"No."

"Lie." Greenwood leaned back. "You did this to him…in a dream. Wonderful. Imagine what a psychotherapist could do with him in that state."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Greenwood looked at her. "Psychotherapy is a slow, cumbersome process… but with Arthur, we go into his mind, and simply tell him what we want him to know. Want him to think. Then Mr Saito, he'll be all yours. And Dom Cobb will have no choice but to give up his Point Man."

Saito smiled, with satisfaction. "Exactly what I want."

"He'll be weak, helpless." Greenwood raised an eyebrow. "He'll be tormented in his own mind, and isolated from those he depends on. You'll be able to get him to do anything. And if he needs a little extra loving care, send him to me, and I'll deal with him."

Elise had heard enough. She got up.

"Are you leaving?" Saito's voice was cool. She turned.

"You really hate Dom Cobb enough to do this?" She looked at Saito. "Arthur is sick. He needs love, he needs care. What he doesn't need are the two of you."

She began to walk. Suddenly, Saito's voice pierced the air.

"And what about your boyfriend?"

* * *

Arthur entered the coffee shop. The sweet, savoury smells hung in the air, tantalisingly. He swallowed, and walked to the counter. Muffins, pastries…they lay in baskets in the glass case, glistening with glaze.

He felt himself begin to salivate. An uncontrollable urge was starting to shift inside. An urge to simply grab handfuls of the sweet, pliant dough. He swallowed, and the attendant looked up from behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked, pleasantly. Arthur blinked. She was short, and heavy. Her large breasts pulled against her shirt, and he could see a conspicuous spare tyre around her middle. Her face was round, and he felt, much to his shock and embarrassment, a trickle of revulsion at her appearance. He felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and guilt – she was looking at him admiringly.

"Nothing," he whispered, trying to hide his discomfort, as he walked away from the counter, and turning, nearly ran out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne sniffled as Eames plonked a mug down in front of her. "Here. Drink."

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes, lifted the mug, and took a sip. The Forger was looking at her, sympathetically. He was pulling out a cigarette.

"Eames," Ariadne said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think what we did was wrong?"

The Forger swallowed, holding the cigarette from his lips. "I think we did what was necessary." He flicked his lighter. "We couldn't leave him the way he was. He was on the verge of killing himself." Eames shuddered. "His heart could have given out. Or his body's minerals were so imbalanced it could have-" he stopped, seeing the look of distress on the Architects' face. "He was a sick man, Ariadne. Very sick."

"He still is." Eames saw the guilt on her face. "I feel I have to watch him. Make sure he's not going to-" she stopped, shivering slightly.

"I think the problem is we don't fully trust him," Eames said, thoughtfully. "We still expect him to slope off and binge, or try and starve himself." He looked at her. "Maybe its time we gave him some responsibility back. Made him do something positive regarding food."

She nodded. "Such as?"

"Call him. Tell him that you're going to be late back tonight, so if he could pick up a few things and start cooking, it would be really lovely." Eames smiled, and Ariadne found herself warming to the idea. "That way, you make him feel like the provider, and also give him control over what you eat."

She nodded. "OK." Fishing in her pocket, she reached for her cellphone.

* * *

Arthur wandered along the street, almost in a daze. He'd felt a strong urge at the coffee shop – he'd felt the need for something sweet, something to almost comfort himself with – yet he couldn't think why. The irrationality of his emotions was more upsetting than the sight of the food.

Suddenly, his pocket buzzed. Frowning slightly, he pulled out his cellphone, his features relaxing as he saw it was Ariadne's caller id on the screen. He slid the phone open. "Hey."

"Hey yourself", she said lightly, almost flirtatiously. She swallowed. "Listen, could you do me a huge favour?"

"Depends what it is." His slightly serious tone made her blink, but she then heard a chuckle. Regaining confidence, she continued.

"Well, I'm pretty snowed under here. Cobb wants this design finished tonight, and I know I said I'd cook, but I don't have time to get to the store." She swallowed, and caught Eames' eye. He nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"So…would you mind going to the grocery store and picking up a few things for dinner tonight? I don't mind what we have."

Silence. She swallowed. "Arthur?"

"I'm here," he said, his voice calm, although she thought she could detect a little bit of panic. "Of course. What time do you think you'll be back?"

"About half seven?" Eames nodded at her. "I'll try and be on time, I promise."

"OK. See you then."

The phone clicked off. Ariadne turned to Eames, slightly shakily. "He's going to go shopping."

Eames nodded. "It's a start."

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and slid the cellphone back in his pocket. He began to walk again, carefully winding his way through the heaving mass of pedestrians on the streets. He spotted a supermarket, and approached the electronic glass doors.

As he entered, he blinked. The lights were bright – too bright. He picked up a basket, and began to make his way down the aisle.

"Pick up a few things," Ariadne had said. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Maybe pasta," he muttered, and began walking to the dry goods section. As he did so, he noticed a young woman was looking at him. He blushed and pulled his black overcoat slightly more tightly round himself. He approached the dry goods shelves.

Packets of pasta sat fatly on the metal shelving. Any shape, any size. Arthur paused, looking at the labels. Ingredients…additives…calories.

Calories.

Blinking, he shook his head as if to clear it, and reached for a packet of linguine. Dropping it into the basket, he made his way back to fresh produce. Vegetables. Green, leafy, harmless, calorie free.

Calorie free?

When did he start thinking like that? Feeling a flutter of alarm, he grabbed a head of broccoli. It felt rough to his touch, and he blindly grabbed at a packet of peppers. Dropping them both into the basket, he headed for sauces.

Too many to choose from. He begin picking up jars and looking at them. Tomato-based…cheese-based…he saw the calorie content of the cheese based sauce he was holding.

400 calories per 200g.

His heart began to pound. 400 calories per 200grams? The jar suddenly felt too heavy, too much for him to grasp, and to his shock, he watched it slide from his fingers and hit the floor with a muffled crash.

Suddenly, an assistant was standing next to him. The man was young, with "Henry" pinned to his overall. He looked at Arthur.

"Sir, are you all right?" He watched as Arthur stooped to retrieve the jar. "Please don't touch that. I'll clean it up."

"I'm sorry…" the Point Man mumbled, embarrassment starting to take over. "I didn't mean to-"

"Its ok," Henry said, kindly. "Happens a lot."

Arthur nodded. "Thanks. I'm sorry."

The assistant gave an nod in response, and headed off to the backroom. Arthur felt clammy with embarrassment, and noticed that the young woman who'd looked at him earlier was now looking at him with sympathy blended with admiration. He looked at her as he passed.

"I'm attached," he snapped, then felt ashamed as her face coloured red.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath, and a feeling of shame overwhelmed the Point Man. Swallowing and wanting to simply get out of the store, he paused to grab a can of tinned tomatoes and threw them in the basket. He turned, hoping to find a cashier with no line and get out of there.

The cashier, a young woman with cornrowed hair, looked at him at first with the casual disinterest of someone who saw hundreds of faces every day. But then he realised she was really looking at him, her eyes slightly wide.

"Hey, you're shaking. Are you ok, Sir?"

Arthur swallowed. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Fine," he said, more harshly than he'd intended. "Just let me pay for this, ok? My girlfriend's waiting for it."

She shrugged. "Whatever." There was an edge of hostility in her voice, and Arthur tried to steady his breathing.

Finally, the items were run through the till, and bagged. He handed over twenty dollars in cash, and grabbed the bag.

"Hey!" she called after him as he fled. "Your change-!"

Getting outside, Arthur took a few deep, shaky breaths. Rubbing his face, he felt his eyes had filled, to his horror, with tears. Steadying himself, he clutched at the little bag of groceries, wishing with all his might he had the courage to go back in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Sure you'll be ok?" Eames looked at Ariadne, worriedly. They'd talked for nearly two hours, and it was only with the onset of darkness that the Architect realised she needed to get back.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. But, Arthur-"

Eames swallowed. "Ari, listen to me. We need to trust him. Acting as though he's about to do something will only make him suspicious. He's sharp as a tack."

Ariadne nodded. "I know. But he's also-"

"Cunning, devious, and willing to lie to those who love him," Eames finished. "It's the illness. Really." He looked at her. "But please, we need to try and trust him. I'm worried he might discover the inception, but lets just try and make sure he's ok."

She swallowed. "OK." Her voice sounded faint and unconvinced. "I need to go." She turned from the Forger and hurried down the street.

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door of his apartment, and stood in the hallway. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to steady himself.

"Ari?"

Nothing. Trying to stay calm, he walked into the kitchen, and began carefully unloading the food. As he picked it up, he felt a jolt.

He blinked, and pulled at his tie. Suddenly, he felt hot, and clammy. Feeling the urge to cleanse himself, he headed for the shower.

"Hello?"

"Is that Dominic Cobb?"

"Yes, it is. And this is?"

"Mr. Cobb. We've never met, but my name's Robert Fischer, and I would like to meet you regarding a business matter."

Cobb swallowed, a jolt of electricity passing through him. "Mr Fischer. What is the matter?"

"I won't discuss it over the phone," Fischer said, smoothly. "But I do want to meet you. I think we could come to a good arrangement. Tomorrow, 11am. I'll meet you at my office."

The phone clicked off. Cobb looked at it, feeling stunned.

* * *

Arthur stood under the got water, letting it wash over his skin. It flushed his body pink, and made his nerve ends tingle. After a few minutes, he got out, turned the water off, and reached for a towel.

As he rubbed his head, his eye caught his reflection in the mirror. As if on impulse, he stood up, and pulled in his stomach. Frowning slightly, he wrapped the towel round his hips, and headed for the kitchen.

Once in, he poured himself a glass of water, and took a sip. A dull headache was beginning to throb behind his eyes, and he took another sip. Feeling fatigued, he picked up the glass and headed for the bedroom. Putting the glass by the side, he made himself comfortable on the bed, and closed his eyes.

Ariadne came in, and kissed him. His eyes fluttered. "Hmmm?"

"You ok?" She whispered.

"I'm fine…just got a headache." His voice sounded paler than usual, and he swallowed. "Just tired."

"Probably low blood sugar." She kissed him on the forehead. "You probably should eat something."

"Maybe."

"I'll cook. You rest."

"Thanks." Arthur turned over. "Do you want me to come and help?"

"No, its fine. I'll get it together."

Twenty minutes later, Arthur heard Ariadne calling. "Its ready!"

Arthur sat up, and swung his legs round. He padded through to the kitchen, where Ariadne was spooning pasta onto two plates. He swallowed.

"I really don't need much," he said, hurriedly. "Really."

"You should eat," she insisted, "but I won't force you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

A companiable silence fell as the two of them ate. Arthur noted that Ariadne had mixed herbs in with the tomatoes, and garnish. "Thanks Ari, this is great."

"No problem," she replied, spooning up the pasta. After another few minutes, both plates were empty. Arthur took another swallow of water. His stomach felt full, and he felt slightly heavy.

"Look what I got us!"

Arthur blinked. Ariadne was sliding a large chocolate cheesecake onto a plate. He felt himself feel slightly sick, but also a strange twinge of excitement. "Ari, I don't think I can eat-"

"Oh, but you can!" She said, smiling as she dug the knife in. "You're so thin, Arthur, you really need to eat more!"

Arthur swallowed as a plate was pushed towards him. "If you think so."

"I don't just think," Ariadne said, staunchly, "I know." She dug her fork into the cheesecake, bringing a forkful up to her mouth. "Its so good. Aren't you going to eat it, Arthur?"

He paused. "Ari, it looks really rich, I don't think-"

"Are you trying to upset me?" She suddenly demanded. She dug her fork into the dessert, and offered a forkful. "Open your mouth!"

Arthur hesitated. "Ari, I-"

"Just open your mouth," she ordered. "You're already fat and ugly, this isn't going to hurt, is it?"

Arthur blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. "Ariadne, why are you saying these things? Its not-"

Suddenly, he gasped.

Ariadne was not standing in front of him. A young woman with thick dark hair was in front of him, her face twisted into an ugly grimace. She was holding a fork laden with cheesecake, and Arthur's stomach rolled over.

"Allie?" He whispered. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Just eat it, fat boy," she snapped, and proceeded to push the fork at him. "You know you-"

"Arthur! Arthur, are you allright?"

The Point Man's eyes flew open, and he sat up, only to find himself looking in the soft brown eyes of the Architect. He clutched at her, pulling her into an embrace. "Oh, God, Ari…"

"Hey, its ok," she said soothingly, rubbing her hand gently over his back. "What is it? You're shaking!"

"It was-" he swallowed. "It was a dream, and-"

"Wait," Ariadne said, pulling back slightly. "A dream? What happened?"

"Oh, you turned into someone else," he said quickly. "Someone I used to know."

"Well, I'm here," she said, brightly. "And I want stay here with you!" He pulled her close, and they fell back down on the bed, her cuddling into the crook of his arm.

"Ari…"

"Yes?"

Arthur swallowed. "It doesn't matter." He kissed the top of her head, and she stayed close, hoping that it would pass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shivered, and pulled the covers round him more tightly. Ariadne shifted next to him. He stirred. "Ari?"

"Hmmm?" she muttered, sleepily. He rolled over to her. "Ari…" putting out an arm, he began to draw her to him. She wrapped her arm round him, impulsively. He buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

She ran her hand down his side. He felt a warm tinge grow, and impulsively moved towards her. Her eyes began to flutter, and she started to smile. "Oh, Arthur…"

His confidence growing, he began to get on top of her. "I'm feeling…" he whispered, his words coming out hot, "slightly…"

"So am I," she confided, sleep fading out of her voice. Arthur began to wrap his arms around her, feeling himself build up in excitement and desire. She began to run her hands along the length of his body, brushing his groin. The touch of her fingers made him tingle.

"Oh, God," Arthur groaned softly, lowering himself. She leaned up and began to nibble at his neck. "Arthur…"

He exhaled. He was ready. He was ready to-

"Oh, God! You're repulsive!"

He stopped, his heart pounding. "Wh- what?"

"You!"

Arthur paused, feeling his erection soften and his desire start to ebb away. "I'm – what? Ari, please!"

"You're repulsive, Arthur, get off me!"

Feeling stunned, Arthur did so, clambering onto the floor. Feeling conspicuous and vulnerable in his nakedness, he looked at the Architect. She'd switched on the light, flooding the room with a harsh glare.

"Ari, would you-" his mouth was bone dry. "I don't understand why-"

"You're repulsive!" she repeated, stubbornly. Her eyes were hard. "Look at you! Just look at your body! You're so fat, its revolting!"

Arthur looked down at his spare frame and flat stomach. He felt hurt, and with a sense of shock, frightened. "Ari, I'm not-"

"You are!" She repeated, getting out of the bed. "Just look at yourself in the damn mirror, you freak!"

Arthur turned and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened with shock. All he saw was fat, clinging in rolls to his body. He felt awkward, ungainly, unattractive. He turned back to the Architect.

"Ari, its an illusion, I don't know whats happened but-"

"Call me when you've been on a diet!" She snarled. "Or try throwing up what you eat, that might help!"

Arthur blinked, watching as she turned and stalked out of the door. "Ari- wait I-"

* * *

He opened his eyes, and found himself looking straight into the calm blue ones of Cobb. He swallowed, gulping. "Oh, God, I-"

"Hey, Arthur, its ok," Cobb bent down, looking at him. "How long where you under?"

Arthur swallowed. "Five minutes. I was trying out the new sedative," he lied.

Cobb nodded. "OK. What happened."

Arthur looked at the Extractor. "It was…" he paused. "Dom. I keep having dreams. Bad ones. Nightmares. Ariadne's in them. So is an old college friend of mine."

Dom looked at the Point Man. "Arthur, they're only dreams, its nothing to get upset about-"

"These dreams-" Arthur leaned back, biting his lip. "In these dreams I'm with Ari. We're happy. But then, she starts criticising me. Being…cruel, almost."

"How do you mean?"

"She tells me I'm fat. Ugly." Arthur looked at Cobb. "Why is this in my head? We're in a relationship, we know what each other looks like naked!"

Cobb blinked. "Arthur, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." The lie tasted sour, and he grimaced slightly.

"But-" Arthur looked at Cobb. "Why is this in my head? Why am I so obsessed with how I look in dreams?"

"Arthur, I-" Cobb swallowed. "Oh, Ariadne!"

The Architect walked in. "Hey." She walked over to Arthur and kissed him. "I'm just going out to grab a sandwich. Do you want anything?"

"No, I was going to eat later," he said, quickly. "I need to…finish something." He got up, and hurried out, fingering his cellphone.

Cobb looked at Ariadne. "I need to talk to you," he said, quietly. He gestured towards the small back office.

"What is it?" Ariadne asked, puzzled.

"He's remembering."

"He can't be."

"He is," Cobb repeated. "He's having dreams. Dreaming of the two of you together…and you rejecting him."

Ariadne looked shocked. "What do we do?"

"We can't extract," Cobb said, frustratedly. "If we do, we'll be bringing his bulimic impulses back to the fore. He's beginning to work it out. He's beginning to realise what's happened."

Ariadne looked anxious. "So what can we do?"

"Just…take care of him." Cobb sighed. "That's all."

* * *

Arthur hurried along the pavement. The dreaming he'd undergone had rattled him, and he knew he had to get to this meeting. He walked hastily along the pavement, trying not to bump into shoppers and pedestrians.

He reached the restaurant, feeling flushed. Adjusting his suit, he walked, up the steps, and spoke to a maitre d'.

"Hi, I'm here to meet –" he broke off, swallowing. "Elise Palmer?"

The maitre d' smiled. "Of course, sir, Ms Palmer is not here yet. But another guest of her's is. I'll escort you."

Arthur frowned. "Another guest?"

The maitre d' nodded, vigorously. "Yes. This way, please."

Arthur followed him. As he approached the table, a man got up. His eyes widened, slightly.

"Arthur!" Ichiro Saito stood up, and offered his hand. "So good to see you…again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur clenched his jaw. Seeing Saito brought back some uncomfortable memories. The Fischer job…limbo…he swallowed, and took the proferred hand.

"Mr Saito," he said, coolly. The magnate's face creased slightly.

"Please…shall we sit?"

Arthur consented, and a waiter suddenly appeared, offering bread and water. Arthur nodded as the clear liquid splashed into his glass. Saito cleared his throat.

"So, how are you, Arthur?"

"I'm good," he said, still keeping his tone even. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"Arthur," Saito said, leaning forward. "I believe that you can help me. You see, a former employee of mine has been taken ill. Quite seriously ill. But he has information that I need."

Arthur leaned back, trying to keep physical distance from the intense man. "How do you mean, ill?"

"He has had a chest infection," the magnate explained, "and it developed into pneumonia. He's currently in a special clinic."

Arthur nodded. "And you want me to extract because…?"

"He has key knowledge for my business," Saito explained. "Key knowledge, Arthur. Without him, my new project will collapse. I need you to get that information for me."

The Point Man swallowed. "Mr Saito, this could prove damaging to him. If he's ill, and already in a weakened state-"

"But you can do it," the businessman insisted. "Can't you?"

Arthur nodded. "If you tell me where he is, and what you need, I can do it for you in an hour. Just me."

Saito smiled, satisfied. "Good. Very good. I can take you there after we finish." He gestured to the waiter.

Arthur blinked. "Mr Saito, I don't have a PASIV-" he broke off abruptly as the waiter approached.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Saito said, smoothly. "I can take care of that."

* * *

Ariadne frowned. It was nearly 4pm, and Arthur had been out for most of the day. "Anyone seen Arthur?" She asked, addressing her question to the Warehouse. Eames looked over.

"Not since this morning, Princess," he replied. "Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he had to meet someone," she replied, frustratedly. "But didn't say who."

"Possibly a new client?"

"Not without telling Cobb," Ariadne replied. A knot of worry was beginning to knaw in her stomach, and she tried to ignore it. Eames blinked.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself," he said, trying to calm her. She looked at him. "But, Eames-"

"But what?"

"Cobb told me he's having dreams." She paused. "Dreams of the two of us together. Dreams in which I torment him…tell him he's fat and ugly." She shivered, hardly bearing to believe it.

Eames swallowed. "Ari, I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for this."

"But, he's going to figure it out-" she looked at the Forger. "And when he does-"

"He won't," Eames replied, confidently. "He won't."

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he followed Saito to the car. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Its best done now," Saito replied. Nodding, the Point Man seated himself in the back seat, next to him.

"Have you had much work, lately?" Saito asked, almost kindly.

"Well, we're working on a few jobs," Arthur commented, and then felt a jolt. _Don't betray the team_, a voice whispered.

Saito nodded. "I see."

After 30 minutes, the car drew up besides a large, sprawling building set in a green park. Arthur blinked. It looked oddly familiar.

"Mr Saito, what is-"

"This is the clinic where my client is," Saito commented, unlocking the door. "Please come with me."

Elise hurried to the restaurant. She cursed herself for being late, but an unexpected visit had delayed her. She swallowed, and walked up to the maitre d'.

"Good afternoon", she began, as he looked up. "I have a reservation for myself and another guest, Arthur Ogilvie."

The maitre d' frowned. "Mr Ogilvie is not here. He left, with your other guest."

"Other guest?" Her heart began to race. "Who?"

"A gentleman called Ichiro Saito."

Elise blanched. Swallowing her fear, she turned to leave.

Arthur walked to the desk. An uncomfortable sense of familiarity was beginning to settle over him. He swallowed. "This place-"

"Yes?"

"Just seems-" he shrugged. Suddenly, a man appeared. Arthur looked at him.

"Good afternoon," he said, conversationally. "I'm Greenwood. Chief psychiatrist. Let me show you to your room."

"Room?" Arthur said, disbelievingly. He turned to Saito. "What have you led me into, you son-"

He stopped. A nurse had come up behind him, and unloaded a syringe into his upper arm. The Point Man slumped and started to fall. The nurse reached out and caught him.

"Whoa." He paused, and looked at Arthur, critically. "You're getting heavy, pal." He smiled. "Wasn't he skin and bones last time he was here? Someone's been helping him fatten up!"

Greenwood shrugged. "Its fairly common for recovered bulimics to gain weight quickly. Until they panic, and realise that to them, they're getting fat."

"How long will it take to undo what they've done?"

"A while. But, trust me, Saito-" Greenwood's eyes glittered. "He'll be a broken, sobbing wreck in a very short space of time. And then, he'll be putty in your hands. Trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Hello?" Cobb's voice drifted out of the phone. Elise tightened her grip on her handset.

"Dom? Its Elise."

A pause opened up. "Hi. May I ask why you're calling?"

"I'm worried about Arthur."

"Why?"

Elise bit her lip. Cobb could be infuriatingly obtuse at times, and this was a time she didn't welcome it. "Because…I think he's been abducted."

A silence emerged at the end of the phone. "Excuse me?" Cobb's voice was almost inaudible. "Is this a joke?"

She swallowed before replying. "I wish it were."

"Elise. Get to the warehouse. I think you owe us all an explanation."

* * *

Arthur's eyelids fluttered, and he stirred. The side of the bed felt rough, and scratchy. Frowning, he moved.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

Arthur's eyes opened fully. They widened. Standing in front of him was a man, dressed in a nurse's outfit. He was grinning. It reminded Arthur of a shark.

"Good to see you again, Ogilvie," he commented, still grinning. "You're looking so well!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Do we know each other?"

"Amazing," the guy said, shaking his head, "you're no longer a size zero. In fact, you're almost a size one! Shame about the stick arms and flat ass, does that little brunette mind?"

Arthur blinked. "Listen, whoever you are, don't speak to me like-"

"Oh, you're still an arrogant bastard!" The man said, raising his eyebrows. "You still think you're on top!" He shook his head, sorrowfully. "What a shame, Ogilvie. I'm going to have to knock that out of you!"

He turned, and started to leave. Suddenly, Arthur found his voice. "Hey!"

The man turned, slowly, insolently. "Yeah?"

"How do you know…" Arthur paused, swallowing. "About the little brunette?"

The man smiled. "You'll find out. Still, I'd take a seat. Nearly lunch time. I really don't want you feeling deprived." Chuckling, he turned and left, leaving Arthur feeling confused and, for the first time in a long time, slightly frightened.

* * *

"Cobb," Ariadne had an agitated expression on her face. "Do you know where Arthur is I've been trying his cell but-"

Cobb looked at her. "Ari, sit down, I think you need to listen." He swallowed, and rubbed his forehead. "I suspect Arthur has-"

The sound of footsteps echoed across the warehouse. Both looked up as Elise walked over. She was carefully adjusting her suit, and her face was anxious.

"Dom," she said, quietly, "let me explain-"

"Where is my Point Man?" Dom broke in. "If you can explain that one, I'd appreciate it."

"I don't know," she said, honestly. "I arranged to meet him at a restaurant, and he didn't show. Neither did Saito."

"Saito!" Dom's expression was furious. "What the hell are you involved in?"

"Did you ever wonder why I wasn't on the planer coming back from Tokyo?" She demanded, angrily. "Did you? Because Saito was holding a gun to my head! He tried to ruin the inception! Tried to pull Arthur's IV out!"

Dom blanched. Ariadne's lip quivered slightly.

"That doesn't excuse what you've done," Dom said, harshly. "You lead him to Saito, like a lamb going to the slaughter. Arthur doesn't know he's been incepted, but he's beginning to realise something isn't right. And when he does-"

"He'll turn on you and the rest of the team, which is exactly what Saito wants," Elise finished. "He doesn't want you, Cobb. Never has done. He wants Arthur. He's the lynchpin, and without him, you're finished."

"That may be the case," Dom said, slowly, "but he's not getting him."

"So where is he?" Ariadne asked, timidly. Elise turned and looked at her; she could see the tears forming in the Architect's eyes.

"My guess is he's back at the clinic," Elise said, softly. Dom went white.

"The clinic? Greenwood? Oh, Jesus…" the Extractor banged his hands on the table in despair. "They'll chew him up and spit him out. We have to get to him."

"They won't let you in!"

"No. You have to go!" Dom turned to her, his expression enraged. "You did this! You broke his heart a long time ago, he never really got over you! And now you've led him to a place where he'll be bingeing and purging again in less than a week! And if anyone wants to know why my Point Man, one of the best people I've ever worked with, is a broken shell, its your fault! Why couldn't you just leave him – and us – alone!"

Elise swallowed. "For what its' worth-"

"From you, its not worth anything," Dom said harshly. He walked up to her, and leaned close. "I suggest you stay very close to us, Elise. Because you need to help us find Arthur. And if I find out that you are slipping information to Saito, I'll react in a way you didn't think possible."

She looked at him, her mouth twisting. "I think you're capable of anything, Dom. Trust me."

* * *

Arthur shivered. He realised they'd removed his suit jacket, and his tie. And his shoes, he noticed, looking at his socked feet. He sat on the bed, wondering where he was. A strange feeling of familiarity was settling over him, but he couldn't work out where it had started.

Suddenly, the man was back, holding a tray. "Food!"

Arthur blinked. "I'm not hungry, thanks."

The other man looked perturbed. "Not like you. Thought you were used to stuffing your face?"

The Point Man began to bristle slightly. "What?"

"I mean, you're used to stuffing your face! Shame you can't keep it down!"

Arthur swallowed, and looked at the tray. It contained a bowl of Jell-O. Its waxy skin shivered in the light of the room, and he suddenly felt slightly nauseous.

"Eat it." The man said, and turned to walk out. "There's plenty more where that came from! We can't afford to send you out of here as a stick insect!"

Arthur swallowed. "Send me where? Where am I?"

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" The nurse looked at him, bewildered. Then his mouth split in a malicious smile. "But don't worry, Artie. You'll find out. And find out soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shivered. The blanket covering him was thin, and the pillow scratched his cheek. He pulled it up around his ears, trying desperately to make sense of this increasingly bizarre situation.

He sat up. Reaching under the pillow, he pulled out his totem. Switching on the light, he put it on the bedside table. He flicked it.

Rolled once. Stopped.

His heart sank. This was real. He closed his eyes, trying to search through the events. He'd arrived at the clinic, and then he'd been in this room. They'd taken his briefcase, his tie, his shoes. After a few hours, he'd been tossed a tunic and drawstring pants, and told to put them on.

He'd glared at the nurse. "Why?"

"Just do it," had been the snapped response.

Arthur had swallowed his anger, but complied, figuring the quickest way out was to do exactly as they asked. He'd changed, and then realised there was nothing to do but sit on the bed.

His mind had raced. Ariadne. He'd arranged to meet her that night. Swallowing, he pressed the buzzer by the side of the bed.

Another nurse had appeared – a young, female nurse. "Yes?"

Arthur swallowed. "May I use the phone, please?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can call my girlfriend." He tried to keep his voice calm and polite.

"No." She turned to leave.

Arthur got up, and put his hand on her shoulder. "I need to call my girlfriend," he said, evenly.

She glared at him, and then pushed her hand of his shoulder. "Are you trying to assault me?"

"No," Arthur said, momentarily bewildered. "I just need to-"

She slapped him. Hard. He blinked in shock.

"Don't touch me," she said, coldly, and walked out. Stunned, and nursing his sore cheek, Arthur turned to sit down on the bed, and think.

A terrifying feeling was beginning to creep into his mind. The feeling that this had happened before.

* * *

Suddenly, a bang on the door broke his reverie. He sat up. A nurse appeared.

"Therapy!" He said, smiling. "Time to get up!"

Arthur swallowed. "What time is it?"

"7 am." The nurse smiled. "I brought you coffee…if you want it."

Arthur looked at the white mug. His mouth was dry, and he nodded. "Sure, thanks."

The nurse nodded and put it on the bedside table. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, nonchalantly, and turned to walk out. Arthur picked up the mug. Instinct told him to sniff it. A slightly acrid smell was detectable. Looking round the room, he noticed a pot plant was sitting drooping on the window sill. Picking up the mug, he gently poured half the steaming liquid into the soil.

Getting back onto the bed, he closed his eyes. It might be, he surmised, the only way to discover what they wanted. He lay perfectly still. He heard the door re-opening, and footsteps entering.

"Reckon it worked?"

"Yeah, look at him. Out for the count."

"What did Greenwood say?"

"Strap him."

Arthur kept his eyes closed, lying still. His ankles and shoulders were grabbed, and he found himself being moved onto another bed. He heard a clinking sound. Straps.

"You know, he's definitely gained weight," one voice commented. "He's heavier than last time."

"Yeah, well its unnatural. I really hate these types of patients. They whinge, they whine, they puke, they're just self-obsessed babies. Do you know he has a girlfriend now?"

"Jesus Christ. Is she thinner than him?"

Arthur bristled inwardly at the insults to both him and Aridane, but he forced himself to stay calm. Suddenly, he realised he was moving, and a feeling of unease began to creep over him.

* * *

The icily polite PA looked up. "Yes?"

Cobb adjusted his suit. "May I see Mr Saito, please?"

She nodded. "One moment."

A buzzer was pressed. Cobb walked to the other side of the desk, and swallowed. A painful sense of déjà vu was creeping over him. The PA looked up. "You may go in."

Cobb nodded curtly, and entered. Saito was standing in the room, reading a set of papers. He looked up. "Dom!"

Cobb could feel his anger growing. "No pleasantried, Mr. Saito." He looked at him. "Where's Arthur?"

Saito smiled. "Somewhere safe."

Cobb glowered. "Tell me the truth. Arthur is a sick man!"

"So you admit it, Mr Cobb?" Saito looked at him, searchingly. "You admit that he's still ill, and needs care?"

"I admit that he may still have a problem," Cobb admitted. "I admit he might still have an issue. But what you've done-"

"And what about what you did?" Saito's eyes were cold. "You went into his mind, and tried to convince him he was perfectly allright."

"And what were you going to do to him?" Cobb demanded. "Drag him round the world, performing jobs for you, only to shove him in a clinic when it became inconvenient?"

Saito raised his eyebrows. "And you wouldn't? You would just keep on going into his mind?"

Cobb gritted his teeth. "Where is he?"

Saito smiled, almost smugly. "He'll come back to you. I promise."

"In what shape?"

Saito turned his back. "You'll find out."

* * *

Greenwood watched as his patient was wheeled into the room. He smiled, and stroked the sleek silver case that Saito had provided.

"Is he sedated?"

The nurse smiled. "Sleeping like a baby."

Greenwood examined Arthur's face, his mouth curling slightly. "Jesus. This is going to be even easier than I thought." He opened the case, and began pulling out the IV. "Apparently, I put this in his arm, and one in mine. I'm going to time it for five minutes."

The nurse, Mike, looked at him. "And do what?"

"And extract what's been buried in Arthur's head," Greenwood said, crisply. He plugged the IV into his arm, and settled into a chair. "Put that in his arm."

Mike complied. "Its in."

"Good." Greenwood laid back. "Now to find out what they've implanted. Apparently I should look for a safe, something where you'd keep something safe."

The other nurse, Tom, looked uneasy. "This all seems weird."

"Yes," Greenwood said, smiling softly. "Its just making my job easier. Press the button."


	11. Chapter 11

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shivered slightly. He wanted to cry out, but knew as soon as he did, there'd be trouble.

His mind was racing. How did Greenwood get hold of a PASIV? How had he gotten it from Saito? And why was he here, and why were they commenting on his weight-

He was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Cobb swallowed. Pulling out his cellphone, he dialled. Elise answered. "Hello?"

"It's Cobb," he said, abruptly, not even bothering to be pleasant. "I need you to meet me at the clinic. That's where he is."

"Did Saito tell you?"

"No, educated guess. But you meet me there. If you don't, I promise you this – you won't like it."

"What about Eames and Ariadne?"

"I'm leaving them out of this. You helped cause this, you can help me deal with it."

* * *

Greenwood blinked. He was standing in a large, cavernous room. Turning, he noticed it was filled with chairs, furniture, and some interesting looking machinery. Taking a few steps, he noticed a slender man in a beige suit, kneeling down. He was fiddling with a large silver box.

"Arthur?" Greenwood said, confidently. The man got up. To his astonishment, the psychotherapist saw it was Arthur, and, he noticed, this one had an air of self-assured confidence.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked, puzzled, but polite. Greenwood swallowed.

"I hope so. You see, I have a puzzle I need to solve…and I think you might be the right person to help me."

Arthur looked interested, but wary. "What type of puzzle?"

"Well…" Greenwood looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, Arthur, you are an extractor, are you not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur said, evenly. He turned away, but Greenwood took another step forward.

"Extraction." Greenwood spoke softly. "The art of taking ideas from people…in dreams."

Arthur looked at him. "I'm not an extractor."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Obviously not."

Arthur turned, looking slightly stung. "And what do you mean by that?"

Greenwood smiled coldly and took another step forward. "Because if you were, Arthur, you would know that you're the victim of an inception."

* * *

Cobb drove. Elise was silent next to him. He turned to look at her.

"When we get there," he said, trying to stay calm, "we just go in, and pull him out. If we have to, we threaten them. There is no way he's staying there."

Elise coughed. "Dom. What if he's already being worked on? He could be drugged, he could be-"

"He could be, and I hope he isn't." Cobb shot her a look. "Why did you turn on us? Why have you done this?"

"Because Saito threatened to kill Dean," she said, angrily. Her eyes were filling with tears. "You're not the the only person who stands to lose someone you love."

Cobb swallowed. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you sold Arthur out…"

"And you performed an inception. You should have guessed he'd realise the truth."

The Extractor kept his eyes fixed on the road. "I always knew he'd discover the truth."

* * *

Arthur looked at him. "You're mistaken." He turned his back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You can see yourself out, I'm sure."

"Arthur!" Greenwood called to him. "What if I told you that you were my patient?"

Arthur turned. His face was cold.

"I don't know who you are," he said, coldly, "or what kind of kooky place you come from, but you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know. Now, if you would please go-"

"You're having dreams, aren't you?" Greenwood insisted. "Dreams where you think she doesn't love you. Dreams where you think you're too fat and ugly for her. And then you want to binge. And purge."

Arthur stiffened. "Excuse me?"

"Its inside you, Arthur." Greenwood took a step closer. "There is this peculiar arrogance with eating disorder sufferers. They think they control the illness. It controls them."

"I don't have an eating disorder." Arthur looked disgusted. "I feel sorry for anorexics and bulimics. They're sick, and they need care. But I'm not one of them."

"Yes, you are," Greenwood insisted. "Don't you sometimes feel those urges, Arthur? The urge to eat uncontrollably, and then throw up? The urge to binge, the urge to gorge? All due to feelings of insecurity, feeling that you're not good enough?"

Arthur went slightly pale. "I don't know what you-"

"Yes, you do," Greenwood said smoothly. "You do. Follow me, Arthur."

His face paling slightly, the Point Man nodded. "OK."

* * *

Cobb ran into the clinic, Elise behind him. As he entered, a male nurse approached. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Cobb said, willing himself to stay polite. "I need to see Arthur Ogilvie."

"You can't," the nurse said abruptly, turning away. He stopped. Cobb had pulled out a gun and was pressing it to his back.

"I'm prepared to use this," Cobb said, evenly, "if you don't tell me where he is. Understand?"

The nurse nodded. "Okay. This way."

* * *

Arthur followed Greenwood. He pushed open a door, remembering what Saito had told him about manipulating the dreamscape. He had opened the door to a dining hall.

Arthur walked in behind him, and swallowed. The table was covered with food, ranging from savoury to sweet. He blinked, and turned.

"Have a seat." Greenwood's voice was soft, and persuasive.

"I'm not hungry," Arthur said, coldly, and turned to walk out.

"Yes, you are, Arthur." Greenwood's voice had a sibilant hiss. "You're hungry for love, and its feeding time for you. Sit down."

Arthur shook his head. "This is insanity."

"I said, sit down."

Arthur looked at Greenwood. "No, I won't. I don't need anything."

"Arthur." Greenwood looked at him, hard. "You have been incepted by Dom Cobb. You see, you're a bulimic. You're bulimic, and you can't control it."

Arthur exhaled. "I can't be."

"Just try a piece of this, Arthur." Greenwood slyly slid a chocolate gateaux over to the Point Man. "Give in to that inner monster."

* * *

"Stay here," Dom told Elise. They were standing inside the nurse's office, two of the men sitting on chairs. Elise had the gun trained on them.

"Where are you going?"

"To find my Point Man," Dom said, curtly. Turning, he hurried through the door. On instinct, he went straight to Greenwood's office.

* * *

"Look," Arthur said, his face suffusing with crimson. "I don't need this. I'm not hungry. Look, just-"

He heard a click. Greenwood was pointing a gun at his temple.

"Eat it." His voice was soft. "Just give in, Arthur. You're not different to every other bulimic I've encountered. Thinking you're in control, but it controls you. You plan your whole day around food. Eating it, purging it, avoiding it. You can't think of anything else. Just give in, and eat it."

Arthur swallowed. "I –"

"You want to. You really want to. Dom Cobb has made you think you're ok, but you're not. Not at all."

* * *

Cobb's eyes widened as he saw the two dreamers. Swallowing, he walked to the PASIV, and pulled out a third IV. Sliding it into his arm, he lay down, and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb swallowed. He was standing in the Warehouse. Blinking, he turned, hearing voices from another room. Fighting a feeling of worry, he headed for the double doors.

* * *

Ariadne huddled herself in bed. Arthur hadn't come back the previous night, and when she'd entered the warehouse, she'd seen no trace of him there.

She turned over, tears running down her face. She felt a feeling of fear that she couldn't explain. Reaching out, she grabbed her cell phone.

* * *

Arthur fingered a fork, looking at the gateaux. It almost seemed alive, pulsing. He swallowed.

"I don't know if I can-"

"Yes, you can,"Greenwoodsaid, soothingly. "Come on Arthur, one bite. Just one. Let yourself enjoy it."

"But if I start eating it-"

"You won't be able to stop." There was a trace of malice in the other man's voice. "You'll just eat it all, Arthur, won't you? And you know why? Because you're looking for a feeling of love, of comfort that you can't get anywhere else. You're looking for something that only food is ever going to give you."

Arthur swallowed. "What am I looking for?"

"Love, Arthur. You're looking for someone to love you. Someone who isn't going to judge you or cause you pain. But you know, you'll always cause them pain. Because you're weak, and worthless. You let other people down, you hurt them. You're incapable of love, Arthur. That's why you turn to food. But you're too worthless to even deserve it, so you throw it back up."

"I-" Arthur looked at him. "I throw it back up?"

"Yes, Arthur,"Greenwood said, coldly. "You do. That's what bulimics do. They want perfection, unrealistic expectations. And when they don't get them, they turn on themselves. Which is what you do."

"Arthur, don't listen to him."

Arthur looked up. Cobb stood in the doorway, breathing hard. He glared atGreenwood.

"I'm Dom Cobb," he said, coldly. "And you are just-"

"Leaving," the psychiatrist said equally coldly, and got up. He walked past Cobb, smirking slightly. Then he turned.

"Very brave of you to come, Mr Cobb," he said, softly. "Are you going to tell poor Arthur that you performed an inception on him? You invaded his own mind?"

The psychotherapist slammed the door. Cobb took a deep breath, and turned to face the Point Man. His face was creased in distress and confusion, and Cobb felt his heart sink.

Arthur looked at Cobb. "Whats going on? What is this?" He looked at the Extractor. "What is all this food here for? And what's this about me having an eating disorder?"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, please, just calm down-"

The Point Man looked at him. "And whats this about inception? An inception on me? You know how I feel about that, about what happened to Mal and then Fischer-" he broke off. There was a look of guilt and pain in Cobb's eyes he'd never seen before.

"Its true, isn't it?" Arthur said, hoarsely. "You performed inception on me…what? Why?"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, please, let me explain."

"He said I'm bulmic," Arthur said, incredulity growing in his voice. "Bulimic, Dom! I know what it is, its an eating disorder, and its revolting! People gorge themselves and then throw it back up-" he looked at Cobb, his breathing ragged. "Please, tell me the truth. Tell me that this isn't real."

"Arthur." Cobb tried to keep his voice steady. "We are in a dream…but whatGreenwoodsaid was true. You were – you are – bulimic. You were dying. I and the others – we had to save you. We saw what was happening to you."

"What was happening to me?" Arthur's voice was barely a whisper.

"You were bingeing uncontrollably," Cobb said, hating himself for what he was saying. "You were losing weight, your teeth looked bad, you were losing yourself. None of us could communicate with you, you saw us all as the enemy. And then Saito got you involved in a job for him – Eames and I found you in a burning building, it nearly killed you."

Arthur blinked. Tears were shining in his eyes. "Go on."

"Well, we realised we didn't have a choice. " Cobb continued. "We had to save you. So we came up with the idea of an inception. An inception to convince you that you are loved, you are valued, and you are worthwhile. To us. To your family."

Arthur leaned against the wall. His face was white. "You incepted me…" He looked at Cobb, tears of anguish beginning to course down his cheeks. "How could you, Dom? How could you violate my mind like that? Especially after what happened to Mal-"

"I know," Cobb said, choking slightly. "But, Arthur, it was terrifying what was happening to you. You were dying. You were vomiting and it was putting such a strain on your internal organs. We thought you'd die of a cardiac arrest."

"So you incepted me, and told me I didn't need to be bulimic," Arthur said, his voice choked with tears. "And what about Ariadne?"

Cobb breathed, hating himself even more. "Ariadne knew about the inception, but Arthur, she really does love you, does care for you, and I know that you need to wake up and-"

Arthur looked at him, his eyes cold as ice. "Fuck you," he spat. "Fuck all of you." Turning, he began to walk towards the door.

Cobb hurried after him. "Arthur, please-"

Suddenly he reeled as the Point Man's fist slammed into his face. He stumbled, falling backwards. Cobb rubbed at his jaw.

"Stay away from me," Arthur spat. "You think you can control my mind, Dom? Think again!"

Anguished, Cobb watched as his Point Man began to hurry through the doors. "Wake me up," he muttered. "Wake me up!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb gasped, as he suddenly felt his eyes open. He turned his head. Greenwood was standing, looking directly at him.

"Good to see you again, Mr Cobb," he said, sardonically. "I trust you've interfered enough?"

Cobb felt a surge of anger rising inside him. Pulling the IV out, he struggled to get to his feet. Turning, he faced the psychotherapist, who was smirking.

"That's my Point Man you have lying there," Cobb said, his voice glacial. "I think I have a right to interfere."

"Yes. Such as performing an inception on him," Greenwood said, smoothly. "He thinks it's a dream at the moment…but what happens when he wakes up?"

Arthur shifted. Cobb turned. The younger man's eyes were fluttering slightly. Greenwood's mouth curved into a smile.

"I'll let you deal with this," he said, coolly, and turning, walked out.

* * *

Elise swallowed. The gun was making her arm feel heavy. The two nurses glared at her.

"Come on Cobb," she whispered.

* * *

"Arthur? Hey, Arthur?" Gently, Cobb began to pull the IV out of the arm of the Point Man. He was tossing and turning, and his eyes were opening up.

"Mmmm?" Arthur's eyes began to open wide. Turning his head, he spotted Cobb, and his eyes opened wide.

"You," he whispered, hoarsely. He started to move. "You!"

Cobb blinked. "Arthur, its me, its Cobb-"

He broke off as Arthur delivered a stinging slap to his face. The Extractor reached up and held his cheek, his heart beginning to sink. The Point Man was backing off, his eyes set and furious.

"Arthur," Cobb said, trying to stay calm, "lets talk about this-"

"No," Arthur said, his voice harsh. "I'm going to ask you some questions, Dom, and I want some answers."

"Arthur-"

"Just answer this. Am I bulimic?"

Cobb felt himself nodding. "Yes," he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse.

Arthur paused and swallowed again. Cobb could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Did you and the others – perform an inception on me?"

"Yes." Cobb flinched as the Point Man took another step towards him. There was a menacing undertone in Arthur's stance that made him recoil. He reached inside his pocket for his totem. To his chagrin, he realised it was the perfect weight.

"Why?" Arthur's voice was barely a whisper. There was a pleading note in it that tore at Cobb. He looked at the younger man.

"Arthur…you were so ill. So ill. You were bingeing and purging uncontrollably." Cobb swallowed. "You were becoming irrational, antagonistic – you were becoming a danger to yourself, and to us." Arthur flinched, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Cobb tried to stop himself from reaching out to the younger man, as he knew Arthur would just push him away.

Arthur turned away, and swiped at his eyes. "I've been having dreams," he said, hoarsely. "Dreams that felt real."

"Tell me," Cobb said, moving towards him.

"Dreams where a college friend of mine was sitting opposite me, taunting me, telling me I was fat." He turned and looked at Cobb. "Dreams where Ariadne was telling me the same thing. When I was naked. In bed-" He shuddered.

"Arthur-"

"Does she love me?" Arthur's voice suddenly had an edgy nervousness to it. "Does she?"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, the way she looks at you-"

"And the way she looks at me in dreams, as though I'm repulsive." He looked at Cobb ,tears streaming down his face. "You incepted me. You set me up!"

"Arthur, it wasn't like that-"

"Then what was it like?" The Point Man demanded, his voice harsh. "What was it like, Dom? How could you violate my mind like that, especially after what happened to Mal? You knew how I felt about Inception, and you still did it!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Cobb burst out, angrily. "You were killing yourself Arthur, you needed-"

Suddenly, he felt himself shoved up against the wall. Arthur was staring directly at him, his hazel eyes wild. Cobb grabbed his shoulders, trying to push the frail looking man away from him.

"It wasn't your right to decide that!" Arthur said, practically spitting with anger. "It wasn't your right!" Pushing the extractor aside, he began to run. Cobb made to go after him, then stopped. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone, and dialled.

"Please pick up," he muttered, and cursed as it went to voicemail.

* * *

Greenwood smiled as he saw Arthur run down the corridor. He made no attempt to stop him, but he quickly took in the man's dishevelled appearance. He went into his office, and pulled down the blind. Pausing by his desk, he picked up the phone.

"Mr Saito? He knows. He's a lamb to the slaughter, trust me."

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip. She'd decided, on impulse, to head to Arthur's apartment in case he'd showed up. As she entered, she noted that the place felt closed, and as she walked into the bedroom, that the bed hadn't been slept in. She swallowed, her anxiety beginning to pound in her temples.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned. Arthur stood, looking at her. She tried to conceal her shock. He was missing his jacket, and his shirt was rumpled. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes, as though she were an unpleasant stranger.

"I've been worried about you," she said, pausing, walking up to him. "I wondered where you were-"

"I was at a clinic," he said, snapping the words off. She flinched.

"A clinic?"

"Yes. A clinic. Very enlightening. I learned that apparently I have an eating disorder." He looked at her. "Apparently, I'm very sick. Apparently, an inception was performed on me. And apparently, you were involved."

Ariadne gasped. She felt sick. "Arthur, I can explain-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her arms, and started to push her up against the wall. "Please do," he whispered, hoarsely. "I'm dying to know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur!" Ariadne wished she could take a step back; his dark brown eyes were boring into hers. She thought, with a shocking jerk, that he almost looked ugly. A mask of hatred appeared to be forming like ice over his features. His fingers were still gripping her upper arms.

"Tell me the truth!" He shouted, pain and fear penetrating through his anger. "Did you help incept me? Did you?"

She swallowed, wanting to kiss him, soothe away his hurt. But his fingers tightened, and she had to stop herself from crying out.

"Yes…" she practically whispered.

Arthur let go of her arms, and took a step backwards, almost staggering. He grabbed a chair to steady himself. Ariadne walked forward. "Arthur, please-"

"Get away from me," he said, hoarsely. He was still gripping the chair, and turned to face her. His eyes were narrowed. She shivered as she looked at his face.

"You incepted me!" He almost screamed. "You – _lied to me!"_

"Arthur, I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to what?" he snarled. "Make a fool out of me? Make me feel like an idiot? I thought-" his voice quivered – "you loved me. How could you do this to me?"

She felt her own chin quiver. "Arthur, I didn't mean to-" she swallowed. "I love you!"

"I dreamed about you," he said hoarsely, coming closer to her. "I dreamed you saw me naked, and you were repulsed. And now I realise it wasn't a dream. It was real. That's what you really think, isn't it? You see me lying there naked, and you feel repulsion."

She shook her head. "Arthur, its not true. You're the most gorgeous man I've ever seen-"

"I'm the most gorgeous?" he screamed, his voice rising in incredulity. "Then what are the worst looking guys you've been with? Carnival freaks? Stop lying to me, Ariadne, just stop lying!"

"I'm not," she whispered. Her voice sounded strained and frightened. He shook his head.

"You lying…little…"

She closed her eyes.

"I loved you."

Tears began to run down her face. Throwing her a final, scornful look, he turned and walked away from her. After pausing a minute, she followed him. He had gone into the bedroom.

"Arthur, what are you-" she swallowed. He was loading suits and shirts into a black bag. He ignored her.

"Arthur, please-"

The stony silence finally got to her. She grabbed him. "Arthur, please listen to me! Yes, we did incept you…but you were dying of bulimia! It was the only thing we could think of!"

"So you decided to go into my mind!" he spat. "You went into my head, and tried to implant ideas! You know, this just proves that the three of you – you're all really stupid! You know that the incepted can always trace the genesis of an idea! Did you really think that I would never ever realise?"

She swallowed. "Arthur, I knew-"

"You don't know anything." His voice was harsh. "What did you incept in me, Ariadne? Tell me."

She paused, trying to stay calm. "Well, we incepted that you look fine the way you are. And that you're loved – by us. And by your parents."

She stopped. His gaze was withering.

"My parents? You know anything about my parents?" His voice was incredulous. "My parents used to give me a hard time if I got a B! Used to give me a hard time if I wasn't playing sports! You think you can wipe away 18 years of a fractious relationship with an inception? Would it interest you to know that I'm still a disappointment? Because I'm aged 30 and still unmarried with no interest in settling down?"

"But they're still your family!" She shouted. "We are as well!"

He zipped the bag tight, and walked back to the closet, pulling out a fresh shirt. He started to unbutton his shirt, and pulled out a fresh one.

"Try not to throw up," he said, sardonically. She glared at him, and lunged. To his shock, she pushed him down on to the bed.

"Will you listen to me!" She said, angrily. "We did what we had to to save you! You wouldn't go to a clinic, you wouldn't get professional help! We had to incept you to ensure that you lived!"

He struggled. "Ari, get off-"

She leaned down, and kissed him. Deeply. He responded, and pulled her close. She ran her hands down his chest.

"Stop it," he whispered. His eyes were full of tears.

"I love you," she whispered. "Please, Arthur. Believe me."

"I want to," he whispered back, brokenly. "I want to, Ari. But-" he swallowed, and loosened his grip on her. "Ari, I can't stay here with you. I just don't know-" he paused. "If I-"

"If you what?"

He shook his head. "I have to go." Getting up, he grabbed the bag, and headed for the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur walked down the stairs, his heart pounding. He felt a tear start to roll down his cheek, and angrily brushed it aside.

"Lying little bitch," he muttered, furiously. Grasping the handle of his case more tightly, he continued to walk. Suddenly, his cellphone shrilled. He stiffened, and fished it out of his pocket. _Cobb _was the caller id.

He slid the phone open. "Hello?"

"Arthur." Cobb sounded angry, and worried. "Arthur, where the hell are you? You've-"

"I've what?" Arthur repeated, tonelessly.

"What's going on? Why are you behaving like this?"

"You incepted me."

"Arthur-"

"You lied to me. You all did. Especially her."

"Her. You mean Ariadne, a young woman who never did anything except adore you."

"Adored. Past tense."

"Arthur, listen to me, you need to-"

"I don't need anything from you, Dom." He snapped the phone shut, and jammed it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath to gather his composure, he walked out of the building, only to be greeted courteously by a driver.

"The Imperial Hotel."

"Very good, Sir."

* * *

Ariadne felt numb. Curling up on the bed, she swallowed, and felt the tears oozing out of her eyes.

He'd gone. Simply walked away. She began running through their confrontation, wondering what she could have said or done to make him see reason, see sense. Eventually, she came to a deadening conclusion.

Nothing she could have said or done would have convinced Arthur to stay. He had gone. Shivering, she pulled the covers around herself, and closing her eyes, tried to drift into sleep. An image of Arthur floated into her mind. He was holding her, and as they pulled apart, she saw that he was smiling.

Choking with sobs, she pressed her face into the pillow.

* * *

Dom clicked off the phone, trying to resist the temptation to hurl it onto the street. He looked at Elise, who was sitting next to him. They had left the clinic, and were outside the warehouse.

"Well?"

Cobb glared at her. "He's gone. Or rather, he's going."

She swallowed. "Dom, I didn't-"

"Save it," he said curtly. "You've got a choice. You either help us in bringing him back, and I mean completely – or you go. And if you go, do not ever contact any of us again."

Elise paused. "Dom, I'll help you. I'll help you find him."

Cobb looked at her. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Getting out of the car, he let the door slam with force. She winced, and regaining her composure, followed him.

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he walked into the hotel. Expensive and tastefully decorated, he could tell that the place oozed money. He walked to the reception desk.

The young woman behind it blushed as he approached. "Yes, sir?"

"I'm here to meet Mr Ichiro Saito."

"Certainly. Your name?"

"Arthur Ogilvie."

She nodded. "Mr Saito is in suite 310. There's an elevator directly opposite."

Arthur smiled, and watched as she melted slightly. "Thank you." He walked to the elevator and pressed the button, holding his shoulders straight. As he got in, a woman stepped in, and lowering her sunglasses, smiled at him. "Hey."

He blinked in shock. She was not the type he was usually interested in – her tan was a little too orange; her skirt a little too short. He scrutinised her face, noting her slightly gaunt look. She smiled again.

"Hey," she said, clearly trying to be pleasant. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

"So, what are you up to here?" It was clearly meant as a flirtation, and Arthur felt his mind go slightly blank.

"Business," he said, crisply.

"I figured," she replied. "A guy like you in a suit…and no ring," she commented, her eyes wandering to his left hand. "Are you all work and no play?"

He smiled slightly. "I could be…"

"Could be what…?" she asked, seductively. She walked towards him and put her hand on his chest, pushing against him slightly. Arthur felt himself stir.

"Tempted," he breathed, letting her pull him into a kiss. Then with a jolt, he broke it off, and stepped back. She looked surprised, then irritated. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, trying to gather his jumbled thoughts. "But this isn't…for me." He swallowed.

"Let me guess," she sneered, "you have some plain little girlfriend tucked away."

He glared at her. "I don't know you. Goodbye."

As he left the elevator, he realised his hands were shaking.

* * *

"Dom!" Eames got up as Cobb walked in. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in Elise. "What-?"

"Arthur got taken to the clinic," Cobb said, flatly. "They pulled a form of extraction. He knows he's been incepted."

"Bloody hell," Eames breathed. "He knows?"

"Yes, and he could be anywhere right now." Cobb exhaled. "Eames. Go to Ariadne, find out where she is, and if she's ok."

The Forger nodded. "Of course." Grabbing his keys, he ran out of the door. Elise looked at Cobb. "What do you-"

"You're going to find Saito," Cobb informed her, coldly. "And if Arthur's with him, you'll let us know."

She swallowed. "Cobb, that could be dang-"

"You should have thought of that before you involved yourself again."

* * *

"Arthur!" Saito opened the door, and smiled. "Good to see you. Come in."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you." As he entered, his jaw dropped slightly. Inside the room was a room service trolley, loaded with all several types of desserts. The Point Man felt himself begin to salivate.

"Are you hungry?" Saito asked. Arthur swallowed, letting himself become lost in the intoxicating scent of sweetness. He tried to steel himself. "No, I'm not."

"Really, Arthur? Are you sure?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames slouched in his chair, flicking through photographs. He looked up as Cobb walked in.

"Hi," the Forger said, pleasantly, "what's-"

"Arthur's gone," Cobb said, shortly. He looked at Eames. "Gone, and gone back to Saito. We need to find him."

"Is that wise?" Eames said, standing up. "We have no idea what Saito could be doing to him right now."

"And that's precisely why we need to get him," Cobb said, the words coming out slightly more curtly than he'd intended. "And we need to find Ariadne. Eames, that's your task."

"I think I can guess where she'd be," Eames said, getting to his feet. "Arthur's apartment."

"Good, go there." Cobb turned to Elise. "You're with me."

"Where are we-"

"A hotel," Cobb said, simply. "Where do you think a business magnate like Saito would go?"

She nodded. "I have a few guesses."

"Good. Tell me."

* * *

Arthur looked at the desserts. His mouth was twitching. Saito noticed it, and smiled.

"Go and take a look," he said, invitingly. Arthur got up, and walked over. The cheesecake had a thick, yellow crust; the gateux was practically sliding off the plate. Meringues were stacked up on top of each other. He reached a hand out, wanting to touch them.

Then he drew his hand back. "Saito, I don't' think this is a good idea."

"Why not, Arthur?"

He looked up. A female voice had just emerged into the room, followed by a body, legs first. In fact, before Arthur could blink, she was standing in front of him.

"Don't you remember?" She cooed. "We were together, in the lift."

He swallowed. "Yes, we were, but-"

"Don't you remember me, Arthur? We were in college together."

His jaw dropped as she removed the sunglasses. He took in her appearance – despite the expensive dress suit, and silk blouse, she was still the same girl as when he was in college with her. "Allie?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, Arthur. You've improved since then. Have you found a method to keep your weight down?"

He looked at her. "Allie, I-"

"Come on," she said, smiling. "I'm sure you want some of this." She began to cut into the gateux, and handed him a slice. "Come on."

Arthur put his hand in his pocket. His die was the right weight. He swallowed. "Allie, I-"

"Eat it," she said, coldly. Putting her hand on his chest, she gave him a slight shove. "Just eat it."

He put the fork in. "I don't think I can manage this-"

"Yes, you can," she said, soothingly. "You might find you need it. Now, come on."

Arthur put the fork in and drew it up to his lips. As his mouth closed around the cake, he found himself melting with its sweetness. Allie smiled, maliciously.

"I knew it," she whispered. "You're still the same fat boy I always knew. Now, how about another forkful, Arthur?"

He nodded. "Please…"

"No." She jerked the plate away from him, viciously, noting the small whine that escaped him from the back of his throat. "Not yet."

"Allie…" Arthur's voice was soft, almost pleading. "Please, I need the-"

She smiled, coldly. "Bag him." To his shock, two men suddenly entered, one placing a bag over the Point Man's head, the other tying his wrists. She nodded, and gestured with her hand. "Take him."

Saito re-entered the room. "Excellent. Take him." He pulled into his pocket and pulled out a large bundle of cash. "Your fee."

She took it, her eyebrow arching. "Like candy from a baby, Mr Saito." She smiled. "Call me if you need Arthur to receive some tender loving care."

He reciprocated with a smile. "Gladly. Thank you." He looked at her. "My associate will deal with him now." He chuckled. "Arthur didn't want to work for me, but with my associate...well, he has no choice."

* * *

Ari was curled up in the duvet, her mind numb. She heard the knock on the door, but ignored it.

"Ari?" Eames' voice was soft, and persistant. "Ari, let me in."

* * *

Cobb looked for the sign. "Which hotel do you reckon it could be?"

"The Imperial." She looked at him. "Only the best for Saito."

* * *

Arthur felt himself move. He'd been grabbed roughly, and thrown into the back of something. A van, he guessed. He swallowed. His hands had been tied, and as he struggled, he could feel the ropes burn his wrists.

He leaned his head against the side. His body was craving, demanding, that he feed it. He could feel bile begin to form in his throat. Leaning to the side, he spat it out, feeling uncouth and dirty as a result.

After a while, the van stopped. Doors opened, and he felt himself being hauled out.

"This way," another voice said, and he allowed himself to be dragged by a large hand. After a short while, he found himself being pushed down onto something. A bed.

"Listen," a voice said, "I'm going to untie your hands. If you try anything, I'll shoot you in the chest."

"Ok." Arthur's voice was muffled. He felt the ropes loosen and come off. After a couple of minutes, a door banged.

He reached up, and pulled the bag off. He was in a room. Relatively comfortable, with a bed, desk, and lights. Curtains were hanging against a wall, drawn. Swallowing, he got up and pulled at them.

Arthur found himself staring at a wall.

* * *

Cobb hurried into the hotel. As he did so, he saw Saito walking through. "Saito!"

The businessman stopped, then smiled when he saw who it was. "Mr Cobb."

"Where's Arthur?" Cobb demanded. "What have you done with him?"

Saito smiled. "He's safe, Mr Cobb. Excuse me. He's in the right hands."

Cobb's jaw dropped. "Where is he, Saito?"

"I do not have to answer you." Pushing past the Extractor, the magnate walked on, his expression irritated. Cobb stared after him, grinding his teeth.

* * *

Arthur sat on the bed, trying to stay calm. His body was beginning to sweat and beg for something sweet. Something sugary. He wrapped his jacket around himself.

He pulled out his cellphone. No signal. Then he remembered – there was no-one he could really call.

His team had lied to him. Betrayed him. They had gone into his mind to tell him he didn't need to have an eating disorder.

"But I don't have one," he muttered to himself, getting up. "I just-" he caught sight of his reflection and gasped.

He was fat. An ugly, fat blob, whose suit didn't hide the ripples and bulges. He felt overcome with shame and disgust, and turned away. Suddenly, he heard a scraping noise. A key. Turning, he looked.

"Hello, Arthur."

He turned. Robert Fischer was smirking in the doorway.


	17. Chapter 17

Apologies for the break and hiatus. I've been very busy at work and am going away for two weeks. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading and following these fics – they will get completed, look out for updates at the end of the month!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Cobb swallowed as he faced the hotel receptionist. She looked up, unblinking.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Cobb breathed. "I'm looking for an Ichiro Saito."

"One moment." She leaned over to check the computer, then straightened up, looking at him suspiciously. "We do not give out information about our guests."

"This is important," Cobb said, trying to keep his voice even. His eyes locked with hers. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you tell me where he is."

She looked at him. "I can't. Good day, Sir."

With an icy precision, she turned from the desk. Cobb looked after her angrily, not daring to call her back.

* * *

"Do help yourself."

Arthur swallowed. He'd been ushered into an expensive looking dining room, decorated in tasteful, minimal style. Sitting opposite Fischer, he felt uncomfortable. A manservant was waiting on them, quietly, and unobtrusively. Arthur eyed the rich looking dishes, feeling a pang of disgust.

"Not hungry?"

Arthur looked into the icy blue eyes. "Are you trying to fatten me up?" He cursed himself inwardly for asking the question.

Robert smirked. "Why, Arthur? Think you need to be? Like some kind of prize goat?"

"No." Arthur flushed. He felt sensitive, and vulnerable, two emotions that he found alien and frightening. He reached for his wine glass, and took a sip. It burned a path to his stomach. He shuddered.

"So," Fischer said, conversationally. "Are you going to ask me why you're here?"

Arthur put his glass down and leaned forward. "Why?"

"Because I want you to undo the inception that Dom Cobb forced Saito to suggest." Arthur blanched, and Fischer smiled, maliciously. "Don't you remember? Saito agreed to get Cobb off a murder charge...if you put an idea in my head to dissolve my father's empire."

Arthur swallowed. He'd warned Cobb, and Saito. _"The subject's mind can always trace the genesis of an idea."_

"How do you know?" He asked, hoarsely.

"When I had to jail my godfather." Fischer glared at him, his eyes burning ice. "He tried to lock me out of my own company, claiming that I was making a mistake. I dug up some dirt on him, and found he was trying to fiddle the accounts. Of course, I now realise that what he was trying to do was stop me from making a mistake. The mistake of trusting the idea that was implanted. Implanted in my head, by Cobb."

Arthur's hand tightened around the glass. He felt dazed.

"I got Browning out, and then started investigating. Saito got in contact, and told me that he'd been pressured by Cobb into getting him back into the States. Saito needed something, so he gave him something he thought was impossible – inception."

"Saito didn't pressure Dom," Arthur said, his voice sounding faint. "Saito pressured Cobb..."

"Arthur," Fischer looked at him, almost sorrowfully. "Do you still believe Dom's bullshit? We're his victims, Arthur. He got me to try and throw away my inheritance – my billion dollar inheritance. He got you to believe that you were healthy. You're a sick man, Arthur, you need proper care and attention. You need help with your bulimia."

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Arthur," Fischer said, his voice soothing. "Don't you realise just how ill you are?" He looked at him. "Its a miracle you can even stand up. But, don't worry. I'll see to it that you get the best treatment. If you do this for me."

"So, if I extract you, you'll cure my disorder?" Arthur looked at the young billionaire.

"Arthur. If you get this out of my head, I'll make sure you're cured. Properly."

Arthur blinked. "I don't think I'm sick. I'm just...fat."

Fischer smiled.

"Trust me, Arthur. I can fix that for you, to." Fischer smiled. "Cobb has kept you weak, sick, and fat. I can change that for you. Trust me."

* * *

Ariadne opened the door and peeked out. Eames smiled at her, kindly.

"Come in," she whispered.

He followed her in, noting that the apartment was in a state of disarray. He settled himself in the chair she gestured towards. "Thank you."

She curled up in the chair opposite. "No problem." Her face looked drawn, and Eames noted how she hugged the cushion to her chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

"He just...left," she said, tonelessly. "He grabbed his clothes, and left. He told me I had been lying to him all along." She stopped, her eyes brimming with tears.

Eames leaned forward. "Ari-"

"He hates me," she whispered. "He hates all of us." Turning to the table beside her, she flicked her bishop. It fell immediately to the table with a clunk. Bursting into tears, she collapsed against Eames' chest, her sobs echoing through the tiny room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All reader and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swallowed as he stood in the corridor. Suddenly, the door opened, and a young woman stood in front of him, smiling.

"Arthur! Come in!"

He walked into the room. As he looked round, he noted it was a proper doctor's surgery – clean, modern, and efficient.

"OK," she said, smiling. "If you'd just like to go behind the screen and get undressed, and put this on-" she handed him a tunic – "we'll start the examination."

Arthur took the tunic, and stepped behind the screen. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he slid his hands down his torso. He bit his lip. He could feel the bulge, the ripples. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the tunic over his head, and walked into the main office.

"Right," she said, surveying him dispassionately. "Get on the scales please."

Arthur complied. She slid the metal bar, and he watched in growing horror as it went higher...and higher.

"You really need to shed some weight."

The Point Man felt a jolt of embarrassment and remorse. He inwardly cursed himself, but also felt that Ariadne was to blame. He'd grown complacent, lazy, in the few weeks they'd been together. She'd reassured him, told him he was fine.

"I would say you need to lose at least 20lbs, if not more." The doctor chided him. "Arthur, you cannot go around carrying all this excess fat."

"But-"

"Its quite simple," she said, acting as though he hadn't spoken. "I'll give you a diet. 1,000 calories a day. No more."

Arthur swallowed. He could feel himself shaking inwardly.

"Now, go and get dressed, and I'll get your diet ready. I'm sure Mr Fischer's kitchens will be able to cater to you."

* * *

Eames watched as Ariadne slept. He'd covered her with a blanket, and decided to stay and watch her. Her eyes were red rimmed, and her face slightly blotchy.

"Hang in there," he whispered. His phone began to vibrate, and he stood up, quickly walking into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Eames. Cobb." The Forger swallowed; Cobb sounded tired, defeated. "I went to the Imperial; Saito refused to talk to me. I asked the receptionist how long he was booked in for – no reply."

"So what next?"

"I have no idea." Cobb's voice was breaking. "I have no idea where Arthur is, or what to do. How's Ariadne?"

"In a bad way." Eames walked into the hallway and stole a glance at the Architect – she was starting to stir.

"OK. I'll be over in ten."

* * *

"A 1000 calories a day?" Fisher frowned as he looked at the young woman sitting in front of him. "Are you sure that will sustain him?"

She shrugged, irritably. "Robert. You said you wanted him to be kept weak, vulnerable. Keeping him on such a low calorie dose is a way of maintaining that."

"But he'll want to binge."

"Possibly."

Fischer looked at the desk. "I know he's bulimic. I don't want this tipping into anorexia."

"It won't. Get him weak enough to complete this job – then put him in a clinic."

Fischer looked at her. "I will. Thats your considered opinion, is it?"

She smiled. "Of course."

"Anyway, if you'll excuse me." She nodded, and got up to leave. Fischer waited until she had gone, and then picked up the phone.

"Why, hello," he said, kindly into the receiver. "Arthur?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swung his legs and tried to get out of bed. He felt weak, and slightly shaky.

The dinner he'd been served the previous night had been delicious, but hardly filling. He'd looked at the small portion of steak and salad, swallowing.

"Its to keep your weight down," Fischer said, smiling. "Keep you healthy."

Arthur felt a gnawing pain in his stomach. He reached for his water glass, and took a sip.

"Tomorrow," Fischer said softly, "you get to meet Peter. He's my godfather. I'm convinced he's planning something for the company, and I want you to suss him out. See what you can find."

The Point Man nodded. "When I've finished this, do I...?"

Fischer smiled. "You get to leave, Arthur. Of course you do."

* * *

"Ari." Cobb leaned forward. "Ari, listen. We will find Arthur, I promise."

She looked at him, her eyes dull. "Yes."

Cobb bit his lip. He hurried into the kitchen to find Eames.

"Has she eaten anything today?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Eames rubbed his forehead, looking tired and frustrated. "Where's Elise?"

"Hasn't shown." Cobb kept his words short to hide his growing anger. "She was with me at the clinic, and then she bailed at the hotel. Just went."

"Better off without her." Eames almost snarled. "She's responsible for this. She's the one that got under Arthur's skin."

Cobb felt a familiar stab of guilt. "Yeah, I'm the one to blame. I had the affair with her." He shook his head. "Eames. Lets see if we can find Arthur. Please."

Eames swallowed. "OK. Let's find Saito."

* * *

Arthur paused by the mirror. The new black suit was well cut, and emphasised his shoulders and narrow waist. His hair was gelled back, and his cheekbones were exposed. Swallowing, he grabbed the briefcase he'd been given.

"What do I do?" He asked Fischer.

"Your role is that of the new Business Analyst," the other man said, calmly. "Your role is to try and infiltrate. You need to gain his trust, and then we can start extracting."

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Once we've extracted, you'll be free to go, I promise."

Arthur shook his head, the last words hanging in his head. He gripped the briefcase clearly and made his way downstairs. Robert saw him in the hallway, nodding approvingly.

"Your car is outside."

Arthur walked to it, and stepped in. As the car pulled away from the curb, he tried to relax.

"Be calm, be friendly," Robert had advised him. "Uncle Peter is very personable."

Arthur had nodded. As the car approached the main office headquarters of Fischer Morrow, he ignored the knowing pain growing in his stomach.

* * *

Saito looked at the young woman seated opposite.

"Robert is completely in control," he said, smiling. She reciprocated. "Glad to hear it."

"All I need you to do," he said, calmly, "is to make him feel special, wanted. Show him that you like him."

She nodded. "I can do that. I can seduce him, easily."

Saito leaned forward. "You will be paid, handsomely."

"Of course." She got up. "Mr Saito?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I knew Arthur?"

Saito smiled. "He revealed it to Greenwood, under hypnosis."

Allied smiled. "I had no idea he was hypnotised."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "Neither did he."

* * *

Arthur walked back into the room. He felt tired, and disgruntled. Browning had kept him waiting for most of the day, only to ignore him.

"A business analyst?" He'd scoffed, looking at Arthur. "What can you offer to help me with?"

Arthur bristled slightly. "I can assist with-"

"You're a kid, by the look of you," Browning said, harshly. "I think I can manage."

"But I was sent by Robert-" Arthur hated how pleading his voice sounded. Browning looked at him, scornfully.

"Robert needs to learn." Browning turned his back, leaving the Point Man feeling snubbed. He glowered at the memory, and started to strip off his jacket.

There was a knock at the door; he frowned. "Coming!" he called. Opening the door, his eyes widened as he saw a young woman standing there, dressed in an immaculate white dress suit. She smiled at him.

"Hello Arthur."

"Allie?" he almost whispered. She put her hand on his face.

"Robert mentioned you were lonely. Would you like some company?" She drew his head forward, and a dozen memories bubbled up in his mind. Closing his eyes, he felt a sharp pang, and a vision of Ariadne flickered. He felt a surge of emotion, and opening his eyes, looked at her.

"Yes," he whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur blinked, taking in the woman in front of him. She reached out, and traced her finger down his cheek. He closed his eyes, feeling the softness of her touch.

"Come on..." her voice was breathy. He swallowed, feeling his heart constrict.

"Allie, I-" his words were abruptly silenced by her pulling his head down, and kissing him.

"Arthur," she said, breaking free and standing back, "that is what you've been fantasising about since we were in college." Taking his hand, she began to lead him towards the bed. She felt his hand tighten in hers.

She sat on the bed first. "Come on..."

Arthur looked at her, hesitantly. She smiled. "Come on, Arthur. I'll give you what you've been fantasising about ever since we were in college."

"Allie," Arthur began, almost hoarsely. "Allie, you -" he stopped. "When we were in college, it was a different time, I was-"

"A scared little boy," she whispered, coming closer. "Arthur. You can have someone like me. You deserve someone like me."

The Point Man blinked. A myriad of emotions was surging inside him, pushing forward, threatening to choke him. He looked at the woman standing in front of him. Clad in white, her large fawn like eyes pleading, she was a stark contrast to the Architect. His chin quivered, and he could feel tears beginning to well up.

"Oh, Art," she said, softly, reaching up and brushing away a tear. "You poor boy. You've been used, and abused by them. It made you sick. They didn't want you to know you were sick, so they could control you. I'll help you. So will Robert."

He felt numb. As Allie drew him down, he didn't resist.

* * *

Cobb closed the door, and sighed. Eames looked up from a cup of coffee.

"How is she?"

"Asleep." Cobb looked at the floor. The three of them were in a rented holiday apartment, sparsely furnished and in the centre of the city. "Still not really eating."

Eames took a sip of coffee. "There's only one solution to this. We have to go in, extract, and then get Arthur into a clinic. Only way."

"No." Cobb looked at him. "We get him, and we just take him straight to a clinic. A proper psychotherapist. One who can give him the care that he needs." He walked to the sink, and poured himself a glass of water. "Then we let him go."

"Go?" Eames looked surprised. "Go where?"

"Wherever he wants." Cobb ran a hand over his forehead. "Its got to breaking point. I can't have him on the team."

"Dom-" Eames got out of his chair. "You don't mean that, Arthur's your best friend-"

"I have my team to think of." Cobb took a swallow of water. "We've failed, badly. We need to get him, get him the care he needs, and then leave him."

Eames stared at him, thunderstruck. Cobb gulped down the rest of the water, and left the room.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes, feeling hands running over his bare skin. He shuddered slightly as a soft kiss was placed on his stomach. She smiled, looking up at him. His face was starting to show pleasure.

"Arthur," she said softly, beguilingly. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Do you want me to continue?"

His eyes squeezed shut. She looked at him, hers narrowing. Finally, he spoke.

"Please..."

Smiling with satisfaction, she began to work her way down his slender torso. As she came to the waistband of his suit trousers, she started to unbutton, and tug them down.

A small moan escaped Arthur's lips as she brushed her hand, deliberately, downwards. She could almost feel him harden under her touch. Smiling, she bowed her head, and began to put her lips towards his groin.

"Ari..."

Her head jerked up. A sense of fury began to build inside her, as she looked at the vulnerable man. Then her face lightened. She suddenly realised how she could use this. Without saying a word, she began to pleasure him, gently, using her lips. She heard a sigh of relief and release coming from the bed.

"Oh, don't stop..."

"You're demanding," she muttered under her breath. Undeterred, she continued.

"Ari..."

She stopped short. Withdrawing, she got up, and began to leave. As she approached the door, she noticed that Arthur was practically asleep, his totem clutched in his hand.

She raised her eyebrows. "You're too easy."

She smiled, almost smugly. Turning, she shut the door gently behind her, leaving the Point Man vulnerable and naked on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you.**

"So you have everything in place?"

"Oh yes, everything."

Fischer smiled and tapped his long fingers on the desk. "Well, I'm hopeful he'll be easy to break."

"What have you been doing with him?"

"Keeping him on a 1000 calories a day."

"That's effectively starvation."

"Greenwood...its effective, trust me."

"It will be. Put him in a room with food in it, and he'll be lost."

"Thats the idea."

The psychiatrist chuckled down the phone, the compression making the sound abrasive. "So your idea is this - get him weak, get him to lose control, get him to go into Browning's head, and then-?"

"He'll give me the information I need to get rid of Browning," Fischer said, smoothly. "After that, he's not my problem. He's yours. Until I need him again."

"What about the others?"

"I don't think we'll have a problem with them." Fischer's tone was dismissive. "They will find him, at your clinic. But then, they'll cease to care."

"How so?"

"Because," Fischer said quietly, "I'm planning a small inception myself. If Dom Cobb can pull off trying to get me to sink my father's empire, I can implant 'I must lose my bulimic, unstable Point Man.'"

Greenwood fell silent for a minute. "How are you going to achieve that?"

"Its very simple. Arthur will be implanting it himself."

"Robert." Greenwood's tone was uneasy. "I've gone along with this, so far. I did with Saito. What are you to trying to achieve."

"The ultimate corporate weapon," Fischer countered, his tone still light and smooth. "Someone who can implant and extract ideas. And who is totally controllable. We use his illness to keep him compliant."

"Anything else?"

Fischer smiled before answering. "I found an old friend of his. She's very willing to help out."

* * *

Arthur's eyelids fluttered as he awoke, pulling the covers of the bed closer to him. As he did so, a chill hit his exposed back and legs. Blinking, he began to sit up, and focus.

The room was cold. Shivering, he began to pull the covers back over him, and turned. As he did so, he gently struck something lying in the bed next to him.

A woman.

In the dim light, he began to focus. Swallowing, he turned back, feeling a heavy weight starting to settle in his stomach. He did not remember anything.

She purred, a mane of dark hair spread out on the pillow. Frantically, he reached for his totem, left on the side of the bed.

Perfect weight. Before he could move again, her arm reached out, and grabbed him around his waist, pulling him close. He acquiesced, feeling exhaustion spread through his limbs. Closing his eyes, he leaned against her.

"Ari..." he whispered.

Listening to him, Allie's lips curved in an amused smile. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That's right, baby," she whispered.

She shrugged her shoulders. Arthur was too easy. She'd left him lying on the bed asleep, until she'd been called by Fischer.

"How is he?"

"Asleep," she said, nonchalantly. "Thinks he's in heaven." She sat down on the bed.

"Go back, get into bed with him."

"Are you serious?"

"Make him think you've had sex with him." Fischer's voice was low.

She chuckled. "Trust me, I can do that."

* * *

Eames looked at Cobb. "Are you sure about this?"

"I need you to do this for me." Cobb's voice sounded calmer than he felt. "Its been over a week. Nothing. I need you to-"

"Infiltrate Fischer's Empire." Eames sighed. "All right, I'll do it." He looked at the Extractor. "Do you think it was this job originally which tipped him over the edge?"

Cobb rubbed his face. "I have no idea, Eames. I don't know if it was the Fischer job, or him getting rejected in College, or not being asked to the Prom. I don't know. Thats whats coming home to me right now - we don't know him. We went into his mind, and implanted thoughts. Implanted thoughts when we didn't know the background to his life. I need you to see where he is."

"And then what?" Eames looked at him. "What do we do then?"

"We take him back." Cobb's voice was firm. "For treatment, for help. But we take him back."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **

Eames sat in the waiting room, flicking his eyes around. He was dressed conservatively, in a plain black suit with a white shirt and tie. With a leather briefcase by his feet, he thought drily that he would probably get a nod of approval from Arthur.

"Mr Winters?"

His head jerked over, to where a young receptionist stood, smiling. He stood up, and returned her greeting, noting she blushed slightly. He spoke cordially.

"Yes, thats right." Eames was smooth, and courteous. "I'm here to see Mr Fischer."

She nodded. "Of course, Sir. He's in a meeting, but I'll let him know you're here. Can I get you anything? Tea, Coffee, water?"

"Black coffee would be lovely."

She walked in the direction of a corridor. Eames pulled a folder out of the case, and pretended to study it. As he did so, he heard voices.

"Robert says you're my new assistant."

"I am. We met a couple of days ago."

"Oh, right."

Eames blinked. "Arthur?" he mumbled. Carefully, he shifted position in his chair, trying to overhear the conversation more clearly.

"Well, I don't need one, but as you're here..." a pause. Then a door shut. Frustrated, Eames settled back in his seat.

"Your coffee?"

Looking up, Eames accepted the cup, smiling. "Thank you."

"Mr Fischer will see you in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

* * *

Arthur settled himself at his desk. Papers were stacked neatly, and a Mac notebook was switched on and ready to use. He swallowed as Browning approached.

"Right, I want you to go through these." Browning put a pile of papers on the desk. "I want you to look at the investments. Make sure you do it carefully. The smallest mistake can cost us money. Understand?"

Arthur nodded. No-one needed to tell him about mistakes. "Of course."

"I want it done by 12. Understand?"

"Of course."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Browning looked at him, scrutinising. "Or has Robert given me an automaton, devoid of personality or unable to say anything else?"

""I have plenty to say for myself." The words came out with a harsh, grating quality, and the Point Man flinched, surprised at himself. Reaching in his pocket, he grabbed at his totem. Correct weight.

Browning looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Just do your work."

Arthur smiled. "I will."

* * *

"Mr Winters? Mr Fischer is in his office."

Eames nodded, and stood. Straightening his jacket, he walked in. The pale, languid figure of Robert Fischer was slumped in an expensive leather chair. He was holding a cellular phone to his left ear.

"Oh, its working perfectly. Absolutely perfectly." He smiled. "Of course I'll keep you posted." He clicked off as Eames approached.

"Well, well," Fischer drawled. "I wondered how long it would take Dom Cobb to send his trained gorilla to me. Come to find Arthur, have you?"

Eames shrugged. "Dom just wanted me to infiltrate. I decided a direct approach would be better." He put his hands on the desk, and leaned forward. "Where is he?"

Fischer smiled. "He's safe."

The Forger's eyes flashed. "With you, he's anything but. What are you doing, Robert?"

"Well, its this way." Fischer stood up. "Ichiro Saito came to me, telling me he wanted Arthur to help a sting on a computer genius. He didn't know the computer genius' girlfriend was an old flame of Cobb's. And Arthur has his own problems."

Eames narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing with him?"

"For now?" Robert's face was a mask of innocence. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Eames bit out the word.

"He works for me." Fischer turned and began walking back to his desk chair, settling himself into it. "He works for me, Eames. He's content. Leave him be."

Eames walked forward. When he spoke, his words bit with venom.

"Arthur is a lot of things, Mr. Fischer. Content is not one of them. He's ill. Give him back to us. What do you have to gain from keeping him here?"

"You really want to see him?" Fischer's tone had changed - he now sounded almost concillatory.

"Yes."

Fischer stood up. "Come this way."

* * *

Cobb looked at Ariadne. The Architect was pale, and the dark shadows under her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep. He cleared his throat.

"Ari." She turned in his direction. "Ari, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" her words were pale, colourless.

"Eames and I think that the best thing to do for Arthur is to make sure he gets some proper treatment." His eyes met hers, and to his surprise, and relief, she nodded.

"Thats fine, Cobb. Really."

"You're sure?" his voice was gentle. "Because he could be away for several months. We may have to get another point." An idea suddenly flashed into his mind, but he kept it to himself.

Ariadne spoke. "Cobb, I won't do another inception on Arthur." She looked at him. "He thinks I lied to him about being in love with him."

"He thinks all of us lied, Ari," Cobb's words were sharper than he intended. "I won't do another inception. But we need to get him away from Fischer. And to do that, I need a hand."

* * *

Elise stood at the airport, checking the flight boards. The next flight to Buenos Aires was boarding. Swallowing, she walked towards the desk, and handed over her pass.

Saito had smiled at her. "Thank you," he'd said, and handed her a cheque. "With my blessing."

She had looked at the floor. "Don't contact me again."

"Of course not," he assured her. "And don't you ever contact them."

* * *

Arthur was bent over the desk, pouring over the paperwork. He'd removed his jacket, and his sharp shoulder blades looked as though they were about to pierce through the fabric. He was intent on what he was doing.

His stomach groaned, and he leaned back. He barely remembered what he'd eaten last night...then the thought came back to him, with a sense of sickening dread. Allie had been lying next to him when he'd woken up. A cold weight had settled in his stomach.

"Are- did-"

"Yes," she said, soothingly, and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "You were incredible."

He'd leaned back, stunned. A feeling of guilt and unhappiness had moved through him. Ariadne should be next to him. Ariadne should be kissing him. He closed his eyes, trying to visualise the Architect - her petite frame, long hair. His heart felt sore. Suddenly, Allie had leaned over and kissed him again. He'd pushed her off, moving further over the side of the bed.

"Don't." he snapped the words out.

She shrugged. "If you feel that way." She'd got up, and grabbed her clothes. "Whatever, fat boy."

The words had hit him like a slap. He'd sunk back, feeling impotent, diminished. Whenever Ariadne had spoken to him, it was with love and the utmost respect. The way she'd looked at him. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine how-

"Arthur?"

He looked up. His eyes widened with shock. Eames was standing in front of him.

"Well," Eames said, trying to sound jovial. "I'd say you look well, but its as far from the truth as New York is from Los Angeles."

Arthur stiffened. "What do you-" His eyes narrowed.

Eames looked at Robert. "I've seen enough." He walked past the slighter man, noting the smirk on his face as he left.

* * *

Cobb swallowed, and finally, his face broke into a smile. "That's terrific. You have no idea." He paused. "Thank you so much. I mean that."

Ariadne looked up. "Who was that?"

"Backup," Cobb spoke with more optimism than he had for weeks. "In fact, they are the first person I should have called."

The two heard a click. Cobb looked up. "Eames!"

"Yes." The Forger appeared in the doorframe. His face was flushed a dull red. "Cobb, we have got to get him out of there. He looks-" he spotted Ariadne. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess."

"No, its fine." She spoked firmly. "How is he?"

"Sick." Eames threw himself into a chair. "He's become Fischer and Browning's stooge." He rubbed his face. "What are they doing?"

"Using him." Cobb's words were firm. "They want to control him, use him as an extractor for business." He shook his head. "If Saito hadn't got to Arthur, we could have dealt with his illness. But Saito got involved, and he now wants revenge. On me. On us. So does Fischer."

"So what do we do?" Eames' tone was urgent. "Cobb, he looks as if he'll snap if someone grabs him!"

"Well, we get some help."

"Not another bloody therapist." Eames' face contorted in disgust.

"Not a therapist." Cobb looked at both Eames and Ariadne. "We someone who knows Arthur better than all of us." He swallowed. "I've called our original Point. And they're on their way."


	24. Chapter 24

**Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur paused in his work. His eyes were beginning to swim with the information he was having to process. He leaned back in his seat, and heard his stomach growl.

"Arthur?" He looked up. Robert Fischer was smiling at him from the doorway.

"Come with me." He spoke gently. "There's a reception on I'd like you to attend."

Mechanically, Arthur got up, and pulled on jacket. Fischer stood, watching as it gaped around his diminishing frame.

"Come on." He smiled.

* * *

"So," the younger man said, leaning forward, his blue eyes intense. "You call me, get me to leave my day job...what is it, Dom?"

Cobb leaned back, eyeing the other man. "You haven't changed, Trent," he commented. "Still always questioning."

His companion smiled, flicked his lighter, and put it to his cigarette. "Absolutely." He blew out a lungful of smoke.

Dom looked at the other man. The original Point now worked in investment banking, and the Extractor thought wryly that his training in extraction made him ideal for the job. "Listen, Trent, the reason I called..."

Trent's eyes met his. "Yes, the reason?" his expression turned serious. "What is it, Dom? I haven't heard from you for easily three or so years, and then you call me. What's going on?"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur. Remember him?"

"Yep. Good Point. Glad he took over from me."

"Well, when you trained him, did you realise...?" his voice broke off. It felt too uncomfortable to say.

"Did I realise what?"

Cobb took a deep breath. "That he's bulimic?"

Trent leaned back in his seat, and lifting a hand, ran it through his dark blonde hair. "I didn't." He sucked on the cigarette, and looked at Cobb. "I just thought he was thin, fast metabolism."

Cobb nodded. "We all did." He looked at Trent. "But its bulimia. And...its caused a lot of problems."

Trent mashed his cigarette in an ashtray, and picked up his vodka and tonic. "Begin."

"Well, we had a blast from the past." Cobb swallowed. "An old colleague of ours, Elise. Turns out her boyfriend is a computer magnate. Saito, a man I should never have involved the team with, wanted Arthur to extract from him."

"And?"

"He got Arthur into a clinic. We got in, got him out, and tried to perform an inception to stop the bulimia." He swallowed, watching Trent's face darken slightly. "Then it-"

"Hang on," Trent interrupted. "You tried to use inception? On a bulimic? Jesus, Dom!"

"I know," Cobb said, tiredly. "You don't have to tell me. It was stupid thing to do."

"Yep." Trent raised an eyebrow. "It was. To incept someone to tell them to eat normally again-"

"Wasn't like that," Cobb interrupted. "We tried to build upon how he feels about himself, how his relationship with his parents could have triggered it-"

"And right there you have problems, due to you never having met Art's parents."

"You don't have to tell me."

Trent leaned back in his seat. "Cobb, I can see why you did it. I really can. But it wasn't going to help."

Cobb swallowed. "I know. And just to make it more complicated - our Architect is in love with him."

"OK."

"So, what happened is that it turned out that Elise was really working for Saito. She played us off against him. Saito is working with Robert Fischer, a magnate who Saito requested we incept...he now has Arthur. And they are working on him to use him. And they're doing it to get me."

Trent swallowed, and put his glass down. "Jesus. So Fischer has Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Have you solid proof of this?"

"Yes. Eames was there and saw him yesterday."

"What do you think they're planning on doing?" Trent's face creased in puzzlement.

"Fischer has a problem with his godfather, Peter Browning. We performed an inception on Fischer for him to break up his father's empire. This threatens Browning, and he's been interfering in the company-"

"So he's taken Arthur to make him perform an extraction on Browning," Trent finished. "Makes sense."

"Yes. And he can-"

"Use his illness against him. If he doesn't do what Fischer says, he'll dump him in a clinic." Trent shook his head. "Dom, I hate to say this, but boy have you opened a can of worms."

"What would you have done?" Cobb stared at the other man in anger. "You should have seen him. He was wasting away, his teeth were getting discoloured-"

"Dom, I'm not doubting that he's ill." Trent tapped his lighter on he table. "But he needs help, thats all."

"So what do you think we should do?"

Trent leaned back again. "You hired me for a reason. What do you want me to do?"

Cobb licked his bottom lip. "I want you to help me break him out. And perform an extraction."

"An extraction of his bulimic thoughts?"

"No." Cobb shook his head. "I want you to help me erase any trace of us in his thoughts. We won't exist."

"You're giving up on him?" Trent's jaw dropped.

"Its the only way." Cobb mumbled. His hand was shaking as he reached for his scotch. "The only way."

* * *

Arthur stood in the reception room. A large number of people were passing through, mostly hovering around the buffet that had been set up. He felt uncomfortable.

And hungry. He closed his eyes. The pain in his stomach appeared to be omnipresent.

"Art!" he looked up. Allie was walking towards him, smiling. Before he could move, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey," he said, feeling slightly dazed. His life was feeling increasingly incomprehensible to him. He blinked. Only a few short weeks ago, he had been with Ariadne, and the team. He'd felt cared for, loved even...

_They lied to you. They betrayed you._

"Arthur!" Fischer made his way over. "Here is someone you may remember. Mike Greenwood."

Arthur looked at the other man. His eyes creased slightly. "Yes," he said, taking in the psychiatrist. "I do remember you."

The shrink beamed. "I thought you would. How are you Arthur?"

"I'm-"

"He's doing really well," Allie broke in, smiling at Arthur.

"Yes," Greenwood said, taking in Arthur's diminishing frame. "He is. Excuse me."

He turned away, and walked to Fischer. "What is it you want again?"

Fischer drained his martini. "Very simple. For him to have a little idea planted. An idea of 'I can't stand Dominic Cobb.'"

Greenwood smirked. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"It isn't. I don't even need you to do anything." He turned to Arthur. "Art, over here."

The younger man walked over, obediantly. He looked at Fischer.

"Listen, Arthur," Fischer began. "You know Dom Cobb and his team, right?"

Arthur's mouth twisted. "You could say that."

"Well, its time to perform a little extraction on them." Fischer smiled. "I need you to find the team, and bring them back here."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "After what they did to me?" he shuddered.

"I know, I know." Fischer turned to face him. "But, thats the point. If we can extract Dom Cobb's secrets, he's out of business. You know I want you to be my extractor, right?" His voice hardened slightly. "I need you, Arthur. I don't trust Browning, not one little bit."

Arthur looked at him. "Yes."

"So, will you go to them for me? Please?"

Arthur couldn't suppress a smirk. "Of course."

* * *

"So, the plan is..." Eames looked at the others. "Tell me."

Trent swallowed. "Very simple. There is a really good clinic only a short drive from here. We get Arthur, check him in, and entrust him to get the care he needs. When he's feeling better, we extract every trace of us."

Ariadne made a stifled sound. Cobb turned to her, and reached out his arm. "Come here." She buried her face in his shoulder, choking slightly. "Ari, Arthur will never be content until he's better. And the best way to help him with that is make him think we don't exist."

"But-" Ariadne faltered, and then fell silent.

"We want him to recover," Eames said quietly, "but we're part of the reason he's ill."

"Yep." Trent nodded.

Ariadne's eyes were full of tears. "I'm not happy about this, but-"

"Neither am I." Cobb spoke.

"Right." Trent spoke, decisively. "We go into Fischer's base, we get him out. It should be-"

He was interrupted by the shrill bleep of Cobb's cell phone. The extractor frowned. "Excuse me." Going into the next room, he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Dom?"

"Arthur?" Cobb gripped the side of the table. "Where are you?"

"Coming to see you." The Point Man smiled as he stood outside the apartment block the team was renting in. "That is ok, isn't it?"

**Reviews always appreciated. Thank you! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you! **

Cobb felt his face freeze. "You're - outside?"

"Yes." Arthur's voice sounded faint, due to the reception. "I'm outside."

Trent got up and made his way to the Extractor. "Who is it?"

Putting his hand over the phone, Cobb turned to the Point. "Arthur."

Trent nodded. "If he's able to, tell him to come upstairs."

Cobb narrowed his eyes. "Trent-"

"Trust me," the other man insisted. "Please, Dom."

Nodding, Cobb put the phone back to his ear. "Arthur? You can come up. But we're all here. Ariadne, Eames...all of us."

"Oh, I'm sure." Arthur's voice was faint. "See you in a minute."

Cobb turned to Trent. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Trent turned. "Trust me, Dom. Ariadne!"

The Architect approached the Point, looking uncertain. He smiled at her, reassuringly. She opened her mouth, but he spoke first.

"Arthur's on his way up." Trent's voice was firm. "We can deal with him, but Ari - don't let him manipulate you."

"Manipulate?" Her voice sounded tense, and she looked at him.

"Arthur is in a dangerous, desperate situation." Trent bit his lip, locking eyes with the Architect. "He could say or do anything. Don't let him browbeat you, Ariadne. He'll use the fact you love him against you."

"But he thinks I lied about that-" her voice trailed off, as Trent nodded. "Exactly. Stay strong. Don't rise to his bait." He looked at her. "Let Cobb and I deal with him, please."

Nodding, the Architect turned and went into the kitchen. Trent nodded at Cobb. "Its ok."

Biting his lip, the Extractor turned to the door. A gentle knocking sound was reverberating throughout the apartment.

* * *

Arthur adjusted his jacket, and pulled his tie straight. The clothes were hanging off his shoulders, but he thought with anguish, they still felt too tight.

He knocked again. Swallowing, he waited. As he raised his hand for the third time, the door swung open, revealing Cobb.

"Arthur." Cobb's voice was devoid of emotion; his blue eyes flicked up and down the Point Man. "Come in."

Arthur nodded, and followed the Extractor in.

* * *

Cobb couldn't believe it. The Point Man looked worse than before. His cheeks were sunken, and his skin, Cobb noticed with horror, had taken on a greyish tinge. As Arthur had smiled, Cobb was sure he could detect more signs of decay. The younger man had clearly lost more weight, and the Extractor realised, numbly, that Arthur had virtually nothing left now to lose.

_A hospital,_ he told himself. _A hospital to keep you safe..._

Arthur spoke first. "Cobb, thanks for letting me come up..." his voice trailed off, and he blinked. He reminded Cobb of an actor who had stumbled into a play in the second act, and had no idea of the script. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, I'm here," Eames spoke, walking in. Folding his arms, he leaned against the doorframe and looked at the Point Man. "Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Eames."

Silence. The three men stood awkwardly. Eames looked at Cobb - the Forger had noticed the desperate physical state the Point Man was in.

"So...what can we do for you?" Cobb finally spoke, and realised the words sounded cold and detached. "We assumed you're still working for Fischer?"

Arthur flushed. "Cobb, I should have explained-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Arthur." Cobb's tone was cool. "The only person you really have to explain yourself to isn't in this room."

Arthur turned his head, realising that the Extractor meant Ariadne. A look of shame flickered across his gaunt features. "Where...is she?"

"In another room," a male voice said, abruptly. Arthur turned, his eyes widening when he saw who was entering. "Trent?"

"Hey, Art." The blonde man smiled, and nodded at the Point Man. "Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur cringed as he heard the words snap out of his mouth.

Trent smiled, gracefully. "I was in Chicago, on a job for work...bumped into Dom." He nodded at the Extractor. "He invited me over. Its been good to catch up."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I bet it has." He looked at Cobb. "Replacing me, are you?"

"Replacing you?" Eames spoke, cuttingly. "You walked out on us, remember?" He took a step forward, his voice hardening. "And I don't see you in any hurry to try and come back."

Arthur blinked. "I was in a bad place-"

"We noticed." The Forger's tone was aggressive, and Cobb looked at him. _Please calm down_, he silently willed the Forger. Eames took a step back, saying nothing further.

A silence descended on the four men. Arthur's eyes flickered from Trent, to Cobb, to Eames. Trent held his gaze.

"What can we do for you, Art?"

"I wanted to see..." his voice faltered, and he cleared his throat. "I wanted to see Ariadne."

"Why?" Eames spoke abruptly, his anger beginning to break through. "You want to upset her again, do you?"

"Eames!" Cobb's voice held a warning note.

"I want to apologise." Arthur's voice sounded sincere, and he looked at Cobb, almost beseechingly. "Please. I know I said things-"

Cobb shook his head. "Arthur, I don't think its a good-"

"Arthur!"

The men turned. The Architect was standing in the doorway. Arthur took one look, and turned, his arms almost outstretched.

"Oh, Ariadne!" To everyone's astonishment, tears were beginning to stream down his face. "Oh, Ari, I'm so sorry, I'm-"

"Ari!" Trent's voice held a warning note. "Ari, don't let yourself be-"

She walked towards him. "Hey." Letting him enfold her in his embrace, a shudder ran through her as she felt his thin frame. He buried his face in her neck, sobbing.

"Let's go and talk," she said, softly. His head nodded.

Eames made a step forward, Trent shook his head. "Let them."

The three men watched as the two went down a corridor to the bedroom.

* * *

Ariadne bit her lip as Arthur sat next to her. She looked at his thin, pale face, and the way his jacket hung off his shoulders.

"Ari, the way I left-" he sucked in his breath. Guilt was beginning to bubble to the surface - memories of how Allie had found her way between his legs. He cursed himself for that. He'd been so easy. So easy to take advantage of.

_But she lied to you, _ a voice insisted. _She lied to you, and made you think-_

"Arthur, I know you think I don't love you - really love you-" Ariadne began, her voice faltering. "But, I-"

"I treated you badly-" he swallowed. Painful memories were competing with the task he had to accomplish. He turned to her, and put his hand on her leg. She shuddered slightly, as though a shock had passed through her.

"Arthur." Ariadne's voice was getting stronger. "I love you. I love you, and I want to help you."

* * *

Trent looked at the other two, and beckoned. Eames walked forward. "Grab him," Trent said, barely in a whisper. "Now."

"But he's in there with-" Cobb looked at Trent, and the Point nodded.

* * *

"I know you do." Arthur nodded. She looked at him, and realised that she couldn't tell what was real with him, and what was not. She swallowed, realising what she had to do.

"I want to help you," she repeated. "I want to help you!"

"I know you do," Arthur mumbled. He met her eyes. "Ari, I've done-" he paused. He suddenly felt more confused than before. He looked at her, and felt his head swim. "I know you do, I-" He put his hand under chin, and their eyes met. "Ari, I love-"

Ariadne took a deep breath. "Cobb! Eames!"

Upon hearing her shout, the door burst open. Eames and Trent entered, both pinning the Point Man onto the bed. His eyes widened in shock and anger.

"You manipulative little b-" his words were cut off as Eames planted a cloth over his face, causing him to struggle slightly, then lapse into unconsiousness.

Eames looked at Ariadne. "Are you allright?"

She shook her head. "No." Her voice was wobbly. He sat down, and put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tight. Trent looked sympathetic, as did Cobb.

"Ari," Cobb said, looking at the limp figure of Arthur, "I know this is tough, but we can't let him go back to Fischer, we can't let him carry on like this."

She nodded. "I know", she said, a plan forming in her mind as she took in the form of Arthur. "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Trent drove. He had a calmness and purpose that Cobb both admired and envied. He sat next to him, trying to keep his eyes focused ahead. Eames was in the back, Arthur sprawled out, seemingly sleeping.

"How is he?" Cobb asked, his anxiety betrayed in his voice.

"Fast asleep," Eames responded. "Really."

Cobb exhaled slowly. "Good." He looked at Trent. The other Point was completely calm.

"About fifteen minutes," the blonde man spoke. He looked at Cobb. "That is what you wanted to know, right?"

Cobb nodded. "Yes." Trying to keep his hands from trembling, he let Trent continue with the drive.

* * *

Ariadne stiffened. She heard a shrill, insistent, beeping tone. Blinking, she looked around.

Arthur's cellphone. Looking at it, she saw the screen flash. _Fischer. _

She ignored it. After twenty rings, it finally stopped. Lying down, she pulled a pillow over her head, hoping that it didn't ring again.

* * *

Fischer clicked his cellphone off, his perfect features pulling into a scowl. He looked over at Browning.

"Arthur hasn't re-appeared," he said, his voice calm.

"Where did you send him?" Browning asked, frowning.

"On an errand." Fischer licked his bottom lip. "I trusted him to come back quickly."

Browning shrugged. "Well, Robert, this only shows what I've been trying to tell you. You can't be too trusting with people. Especially anyone who has had dealings with Ichiro Saito."

Robert looked irritated. "Arthur is completely loyal to me." He leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers together. On impulse, he picked up the cellphone again, and dialled.

* * *

Cobb's phone vibrated in his pocket. Trent appeared oblivious, still driving. Cobb pulled it out of his pocket, and blinked - the number that flashed up was unknown. "Hello?"

"Dominic." Fischer's voice was smooth, oily; Cobb felt his bile rising. No-one called him Dominic, and he knew it was Fischer's way of trying to prove who held the upper hand. "Where is Arthur?"

Cobb swallowed. "Don't go in for pleasantries, will you? _Robert._"

Fischer ignored the jibe. "I'm being serious. He's my employee. Where is he?"

"How did you get this number?" Cobb asked, angrily. He heard a muffled laugh from Fischer.

"Very simple. I pulled your number off Arthur's cellphone." Cobb cursed himself for his own stupidity. He was allowing himself to be baited by the younger man, pulled into revealing things. Trent turned, and raised his eyebrows. Cobb swallowed.

"Listen, Fischer-" suddenly, Trent took one hand off the wheel, and took the phone from Cobb. Before the Extractor could even protest, he held it to his ear, and chuckled.

"Hi, is that Robert? Hey, Robert, its Trent. Trent Mantle." He paused, letting the other man mumble before speaking again. "Who am I? I'm the Point Man for Dom Cobb. So, I think you can conclude that there is no place for Arthur in our team. We've got to let him go, Robert, I'm sorry."

Cobb looked at the Point, his jaw dropping slightly. Trent gestured for him to be quiet as he continued.

"Where is he? How would I know? Hopefully he's in Hawaii, having a pina colada on a beach with a couple of young lovelies. Maybe getting some colour back into his cheeks. Yes, we let him go. I'm sorry, Robert. Bye."

Cobb looked at the other Point, his jaw dropping at the other man's sheer audacity. Eames was grinning.

"Nice one," the Forger said, appreciatively. "Nice one."

"You wanted to buy some time, didn't you?" Trent said, softly. Cobb nodded, looking at the floor. "If Fischer thinks you have another Point, he's not going to harrass you. He'll accept - for the time being - that Arthur';s not with you."

Cobb rubbed his forehead. "If you say so."

"Please Dom. Trust me."

Cobb took a glance over his shoulder at the slumbering figure in the back. "I do."

Trent accelerated, and didn't glance back.

* * *

Ariadne got up. She knew what she had to do. Going into the kitchen, she found it. Lying there on the table. A tiny smile curved her lips. Careless.

Folding it carefully, she put it in her pocket. All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Trent pulled to a stop, and turned to face first Cobb, and then Eames. "We're here."

Cobb nodded. "OK." He looked at Eames. "I'll go and get some help."

He left, slamming the car door. Trent looked at his hands, then turned to look back at the Forger. "He hates doing this."

"He does." Eames said, his tone carefully neutral. "But, we've got no choice." He bit his lip, looking at the limp figure of the Point Man, slumped next to him. "We just don't."

Suddenly, there was a rattle of wheels. Both men looked up. Two orderlies were wheeling over a large, flat trolley. Trent swallowed and got out, as did Eames. Carefully, as though they were handling a priceless artefact, the two men gently laid Arthur on the trolley. Nodding at each other, they began to wheel him away. Trent and Eames followed, both careful not to overtake the other men.

* * *

"Yes. Yes, I know. Find him. I don't care how. Just do it!"

* * *

"Mr Eames? Mr Cobb? Mr Mantel?"

The three looked up. They were sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, one painted in warm desert tones, decorated with potted plants. Eames had investigated the pile of limp looking magazines sitting on a coffee table, Trent was content to close his eyes. Cobb couldn't relax.

Trent looked up first. "Go on, you two," he said, waving them on. "I'll wait."

Cobb swallowed, and followed Eames. Both men sat, waiting in front of the man seated in front of them. He had a kind face, and an earnest look. His desk nameplate stated _Dr. James Atwood._

"OK," Atwood began. "I'm going to be completely honest. Arthur is not in good shape. He's physically malnourished, and is going to need care for an at least a month, if not longer."

Cobb nodded. "OK."

"During this time, I'm going to request that you do visit," Atwood said, almost nervously. "He'll need to maintain contact with his friends, people he's close to."

Cobb exhaled. "Thank you."

"So, all I need is your agreement-"

Cobb pulled out his pen, and signed. Done. Standing up, he shook hands with Atwood.

"Thank you," he said, with genuine feeling.

"No problem." Atwood smiled. "We will take care of him."

* * *

Arthur blinked. He was lying in a room he didn't recognise. He looked down - his suit had gone, replaced by a white tunic, and white drawstring pants. His eyes widened.

Hospital clothes.

He started to get up, then realised he was restrained. "Shit!"

"Hey, hey!" two nurses rushed in, a woman and a man. "Hey, its allright, you're ok. Let us help you." The male nurse began to unbukckle the restraints, and the female nurse smiled, sympathetically. "Can I get you anything?"

Arthur looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly. He shivered - bad memories were starting to come to the surface of his mind. Other nurses.

Jeering...laughing...

His face being viciously shoved in a bowl of chocolate mousse...

His shirt being ripped off, while they pinched him in the ribs...

He shook his head, and suddenly, felt a need to reach out, for help.

"Can I have something to drink, please?" she looked at him, and nodded.

"Of course." She swallowed. "We don't have diet drinks. Its all full calorie. What would you like?"

Arthur thought. "Coke, please."

"I'll be back in a minute." She left, while the male nurse finished untying him. Arthur turned to the male nurse. "Do you..."

"Do I what?" he asked, smiling. His name tag simply read "Chris."

"You don't - humiliate your patients do you?" he asked quickly. The nurse frowned.

"No," he said quietly. "We're help to help you get better. Bulimia is an ugly, cruel disease - you need help, not humiliation."

The other nurse came in. "Here." She handed him the glass and a napkin.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

The two nurses left. He felt reassured, but worries still came to the surface.

_I'll get out,_ he promised himself. His mind wandered again. Fischer. What if he came for him?

Arthur curled up on the bed, and clutched at the pillow. Suddenly, he felt weak, tired, and small. He was conscious that memories were threatening to overwhelm him, but he couldn't pin down where they were coming from. He laid down, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"I need you help," he said, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this. I want to do it all the time. Please help me."_

_She reached out, and touched his face. "Of course I'll help you."_

_He leaned down. "Thank you. Thank you so mu-"_

His eyes flew open. Ariadne. Where was she? Where were the others? Had they just abandoned him again? Is this what they thought he deserved? Hugging a pillow, he found himself dissolving into tears.

* * *

Ariadne waited. Looked at the clock. She'd heard the men come back, and close the door. She'd had dinner with them, and then excused herself.

Trent looked after her. "I think someone needs to talk to her."

Cobb swallowed. "Yes."

"She loves him."

"Yes."

"And-"

"Trent!" Cobb sounded irritated. "Please!"

Trent nodded. "OK."

Ariadne laid on her bed. She heard their conversation, and it washed over her. Tomorrow, she would be going to see Arthur. And she had a specific reason in mind.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on the door. He blinked, and turned his head, the door coming into focus. As it opened, he saw one of the male nurses - Brett - come in. He was holding a bath robe, and wearing an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Arthur. Time to get weighed." He offered the robe. "Here."

Arthur swallowed. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed. "OK."

"Listen, you don't have to only wear the robe," Brett said, his tone calm, "but you might get searched if you were anything with pockets." He smiled, apologetically, and Arthur frowned.

"Searched?"

"Some of the doctors assume ED patients hide weights in their pockets, anything to make them think they're heavier." He nodded. "Of course, its entirely you're-"

"Oh, no," Arthur said, quickly, as if to reassure the man. "I'll only wear the robe, and my underwear."

Brett nodded. "OK, good man. I'll swing by and get you in a couple of minutes."

Arthur smiled, to give his consent, and proceeded to undress, placing the pants and top on the bed. He looked down at himself. Getting weighed. He already knew he was nothing but a mass of blubber. Even Robert's diet regime hadn't fixed that.

He sighed, and reached for the robe. After a few minutes, another gentle tap, and Brett re-appeared. "All set?"

Arthur nodded. Brett smiled. "Come on."

* * *

Ariadne checked that she the piece of paper carefully folded, and placed it in her backpack. Clothes. A torch. Her wallet. She smiled to herself, thinking of how she'd gone to the ATM the previous day to withdraw $300. It might not last very long, but at least they'd have money.

They. Her and Arthur.

She could hear the men moving about. Trent's voice. Eames. No sound of Cobb. Hesitating, she wondered if she should say something, but decided against it. They were part of the reason she and Arthur - especially Arthur - were in this mess. They'd convinced her to participate in the inception, only for Arthur to believe she didn't love him.

She swallowed. A wave of bitterness had bubbled up; it was now forming into a wall of ice, dividing her from her teammates. She and Arthur had no future in the team. They needed to be somewhere else.

Somewhere together.

Shouldering her backpack, she began to head for the door. As she opened it, she suddenly heard Eames' voice.

"That you, princess?" She swallowed, a rush of nerves starting to take hold. "Yes," she replied, easily.

"You going out?"

"Yeah, just for a walk."

"OK, see you later!"

"Of course!"

Smiling to herself, she opened the door, closing it carefully behind her.

* * *

"Step on the scale, please."

Arthur complied. He looked down as deft fingers slid the weight along the metal bar. He then lifted his eyes and watched.

"150...148...146...144...142...140...138..."

_Keep going._

"134...132...130...128..."

Arthur swallowed. Finally, the weight came to rest.

"124lbs." The doctor scribbled something on a chart, and frowned slightly. "Mr Ogilvie - Arthur- would you follow me into my office, please?"

* * *

Ariadne waved as the cab pulled up. The driver nodded as she opened the front door, and slid into the passenger side.

"Where to?" the driver looked at her. She swallowed.

"Could you take me to here?" she showed him the address. He nodded. "Of course. Should take about an hour."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Cobb sat patiently in the waiting room. The attractive young receptionist kept looking at him, nervously, as though she didn't know what to expect. Finally, a buzzing sound erupted from the speakerphone on her desk. Swallowing, she pressed it.

"Yes, sir," she said, her voice sounding dignified. "I'll send Mr Cobb in now." She nodded at the Extractor. Smiling grimly, he got up, smoothing his black suit as he did so. As he entered, Robert Fischer looked up, his expression cold.

"Dominic. Have a seat." His face was impassive.

Cobb swallowed, sitting down. "Thank you." He looked at the younger man. Arrogance was etched firmly into Robert Fischer's features - the Australian was clearly used to getting everything he wanted. Businessess. Contacts. People.

"Where is Arthur?" Fischer leaned forward, his head thrust forward, as though to try and intimidate. Cobb didn't blink. He merely matched the cold gaze.

"Somewhere safe," he replied, politely. He leaned forward. "Somewhere very safe, in fact."

Fischer smirked. "You can't hide him forever. Let me guess - you've finally decided to shove him in a clinic?"

"Even if we had," Cobb replied, careful not to give anything away, "It'll be better for him than being here. What were you doing to him?"

Fischer smiled, cruelly.

"Let's say I decided to - aggravate his condition." He looked at Cobb, his eyes narrowing. "And try and facilitate the idea that you and your team no longer wanted him."

Cobb felt himself bristiling. "That's not true, and he knows it."

"Really?" Fischer raised an eyebrow. "Then why have you hidden him away? Dom-" he leaned forward again - "Give Arthur back to me. For me, he could be very useful. For you, he'll never be anything but a problem."

* * *

"I'll be honest." The doctor looked at Arthur, rubbing his forehead. "Your weight is low. Very low. Your minerals are out of balance. Arthur - if you continue down this path, you may not live to see 35."

Arthur blinked, and swallowed.

"Its just-" his voice was soft, defeated. "Its so hard."

"It is," the doctor said, his voice kind. "Arthur, bulimia is one of the most dangerous illnesses that exist. And you probably don't even realise how ill you actually are. But we want to help you. Help you recover."

Arthur swallowed.

"You'll be following a programme of therapy, and nutritional counselling." The doctor smiled, kindly. "We are trying to help you. Really."

Arthur nodded. "I know."

* * *

Fischer pressed a buzzer on his desk. "Yes, sir?"

"Get Allie. Tell her to get here now."

"Of course sir."

A few minutes later, Allie arrived in his office. She smiled at the young magnate. "What can I do for you?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"Arthur's gone," he informed her, coldly. "And I suspect he's in a clinic. You need to find out which clinic. And then get him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I tell them I'm the distressed girlfriend?"

Robert looked at her. "Now, Allie, that would be lying, wouldn't it?" Getting up from his chair, he walked round and took her chin in his hand. "But you've done such a convincing job of convincing him you care-"

Her face twisted. "It was repulsive. He's a bag of bones." She shuddered. "Getting close to him-"

"But you only have to do it again, once, I promise," he said softly. Leaning forward, he kissed her.

* * *

"Can I get you anything?"

Arthur looked up. A young female nurse had looked in. He looked at her, pausing.

"Anything?" She replied. "Ice cream? Strawberries?"

Arthur swallowed. "No, thank you."

She looked at him, sympathetically. "OK."

He swallowed. He did want strawberries. He did want ice cream. More than anything else, he wanted - squeezing his eyes shut, he curled up on the bed.

* * *

Ariadne thanked the driver. "Would you mind waiting?" She smiled.

He switched the engine off. "Not a problem."

Nodding, she walked into the clinic. The nurse looked up. "May I help you?"

She smiled. "I hope so. I'm a friend of Arthur Ogilvie."

"Oh, our newest patient." The nurse smiled back. "He's a sweet young man. Are you a friend?"

She blushed. "Girlfriend." She said it firmly, with confidence. The nurse nodded.

"He's in room 32. Go right ahead. Its down that corridor."

Ariadne shouldered the bag, and walked purposefully towards the end of the corridor. She swallowed as she put her hand on the doorknob.

* * *

Arthur hugged the pillow. He felt alone, and weak. Swallowing, he heard the door opening.

"I really don't-" he broke off, astonished, as he saw Ariadne appearing.

"Ari?" His voice was hushed. "Are you-?"

She looked at him, and her heart sank. He looked weaker and more vulnerable than he had previously. She walked forward, and began to lace her fingers into his. To her surprise, he didn't pull back.

"I've come to get you, Arthur," she said, decisively. "We're leaving. Together."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur looked at her, blankly. She felt her blood freeze for a second. Then, he blinked.

"Leaving?" he repeated, almost numbly. "Together?"

"Arthur. You don't want to stay here." Her voice was forceful, and she could see the subtle shifts playing over his face. "They'll help you, but you know that Fischer will always be after you. You're not safe."

"And with you?" His lip curled, and she felt her heart begin to sink. "With you, I would be safe?"

"Yes." She nodded, her facial expression emphatic. "You would. Arthur, I only want to help you."

"Does this help mean opening me up to another inception?" His tone was sharp, and she winced. She had known his words could hurt her, but she'd stubbornly refused to believe it until she confronted him.

"No." She swallowed, and took a step forward. The Point Man looked vulnerable, but also angry. "I won't. I couldn't. What we did-"

"What you did was -" Arthur turned away from her. "You don't know what its like. What its like to be like this. None of you. And you think you can just violate my-"

"Arthur," Ariadne interrupted. "Arthur, this isn't helping. We have to go. Now."

He looked at her. "I don't have any-"

"I've taken care of it." She made a swatting movement with her hand, as though brushing off his concerns. "You have to trust me. Please."

Arthur looked at her, and his face softened. He swallowed.

"OK."

* * *

Trent frowned. He looked up from the plans he was studying as Eames walked past.

"Have you seen Ariadne?" the Point asked. The Forger stopped, thinking.

"No," he replied, honestly. "She said she was going out for a walk."

"When?" Trent's tone was even, but there was a sense of concern that Eames noted. The older man swallowed.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, honestly. "Maybe a couple of hours ago?"

Trent got up. "Long walk." He turned. "Dom!"

* * *

Ariadne led Arthur outside. They had waited, hedging their movements, until the reception duty nurse had got up and shuffled away. She led him to the waiting cab.

"Hi," she said, breathlessly, ensuring Arthur sat in the backseat, and her next to him. "Could you take us to the Motel Devante, please?"

The driver nodded. "Of course." Changing gears, the cab began to move. Ariadne stole a look at the Point Man. He was looking, fixedly, out the window. Biting her lip, she put her hand on top of his. He looked surprised, but neither did he pull back.

* * *

Cobb bit his lip in frustration. "No-one is picking up."

Trent swallowed. "OK, let's try Ariadne's cell phone."

Cobb nodded, and scrolled down his list of contacts. He pressed the button.

* * *

Ariadne blinked. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, knowing she would have to answer Cobb. "Hello?"

"Ariadne. Where are you?" The Extractor's voice was friendly, neutral. She swallowed, knowing that refusing to answer would merely trigger a search.

"Oh, I'm no my way back." Her tone was light. "I wandered, so I'm in a cab. See you in a bit!"

She clicked off. Arthur turned to her, his mouth twisting. "Did you just lie - to Cobb?"

She nodded. "Yes." Was that disapproval or approval in his voice?

"Good." Arthur turned and stared stubbornly out of the window.

* * *

Cobb turned to the others. "She said she's in a cab on her way back."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe her?"

Cobb looked at the Point. "No." He shook his head. "She's gone for Arthur, I know she has."

"Well," Trent murmured, "in that case, we leave them." Turning, he walked back into the kitchen, leaving the Extractor and Forger stunned.

* * *

The cab stopped, at the comfortable looking motel. Arthur blinked; it was on the outskirts of a small town. Ariadne turned to the cab driver. "How much?"

"For you, $50", he replied. Ariadne paid, and the two got out, her shouldering the backpack. Arthur followed her as she obtained the key from the motherly looking woman at reception. With a sense of shock, he realised that she'd planned everything to a minute detail.

She unlocked the door. "Come on."

Arthur followed her in. The room was basic, with twin beds, a table, and chairs. A small kitchenette occupied one corner of the room, and another door, which he assumed led to the bathroom.

"Listen, I'm going to take a shower," Ariadne said, casually, as though this were an everday occurrence. "Will you be-"

"What are you doing?" he said, abruptly. He was sitting on the bed, and turned his head to look at her. She met his gaze.

"Going for a shower," she replied. "You'll be ok, won't you?"

"Why have you done this?" he demanded. His tone was almost sullen. The Architect looked at him.

"Done what?" she amazed herself with the calmness of her voice. He blinked.

"Taken me from the clinic. Lied to Cobb." His lips twisted. "I'm impressed. I was beginning to think you only ever did what Cobb told you to do. Like incept me. Lie to me. Make me think you love me-"

"Shut up!"

Arthur took a step back. The sheer force of her words seemed to hit him physically. He blinked.

"Would you rather be back in the clinic?" Ariadne looked at him; her tone was sharp. "I can arrange that, Arthur. Arrange to take you back there, have them feed you food you don't want to eat, unless you can sneak off and throw it up afterwards. Leave you there to have another psychiatrist poke around inside your head, leave you there for Fischer to find you! You came to us because you wanted something from us. We put you in the clinic because we want to help you. I've taken you out because I don't think there is a future for you except by yourself!"

"Ari-" his tone was hoarse, but she decided to continue, the full force of her pent up emotion breaking loose.

"Don't you remember what you said to me when I was in the inception?" she demanded. "You said you couldn't control it, you needed help. I'm trying to help you, Arthur. I'm trying! Please, tell me - what do you think? What do you feel?"

Arthur took a deep breath, but his eyes never left hers. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She took a step forward.

"I feel abandoned," he said, his voice toneless. "You, Cobb, Eames - you invaded my mind, going into scenarios that you can't possibly understand. Then, you sold me out."

"We didn't," Ariadne said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Fischer took you."

"Maybe," Arthur said quietly, "but you all didn't stop him, did you? And do you want to know why?"

He'd taken a step closer. The Architect felt her heart begin to pound. His hand was reaching for her face. He brushed a few strands away from her cheek.

"Its because none of you want to understand what this is like", he whispered. "None of you can comprehend how it feels. To walk around, feeling that you are worse than everybody else. That you have no right to feel angry, or unhappy, or miserable. The only way you can control your emotions is through eating them. But then you have to throw it up, because otherwise...you get fat. And no-one will like you for that, either."

Ariadne was silent. His hand was still brushing against her face.

"You all expect so much from me. But do you ever think about how I feel?" His tone was soft, urgent. "You all want me to be the Point Man, take responsibility for everything. But then you all make me feel as though I'm a disappointment. And thats something Robert and I share. And then you incept me."

She was looking at him, hardly daring to breathe. She swore she could see the glimmer of tears forming in his eyes.

"For days, I felt uncomfortable around food. Why did I want to eat it, even though I wasn't hungry. And then the dreams. Dreams of you, telling me how repulsive I am. Dreams of finding you with Eames. All these little fears and anxieties that just wouldn't go away. And then I was made to realise - I am a bulimic. I'm repulsive, disgusting, and ugly. None of you want me there, the only reason you incepted me is to make the problem go away. Thats what you all wanted. Cobb and Eames so they could do the job; you so you could get me into your bed. Cobb doesn't want a bluimic on the team, and you don't want a bulimic for a boyfriend. Well, here I am Ariadne - this is the real me. Still want it?"

She looked at him. A wave of anger and defiance was rising up. She slipped her hand around the back of his neck.

"Yes," she said, softly, and before he could move, she had pulled his face down to hers, letting their lips touch.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I like to know who is reading this - thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Cobb followed Trent through to the kitchen. The blonde's face was inscrutable as he filled a glass with water, and took a sip.

"What do you mean?" Cobb demanded. "What do you mean, leave them?"

"What I say." Trent's voice was calm, and the sheer refusal of the Point to be ruffled merely irritated the Extractor further. He turned and faced Cobb. "We leave them. Ariadne is with Arthur, I think she's the only one who can really break through the surface. She doesn't have a hidden agenda." He raised an eyebrow and took a long swallow of water. "He's in the safest place possible for him at the moment."

Cobb looked at Trent, his anger mounting. "You have no idea."

Trent looked at him, his ice blue eyes matching Cobb's. "I think that's your byline."

"What do you mean?" Cobb's temper was rising, and he took a step forward towards Trent. The Point finished his water and clamly put the glass down on the table.

"What I said." Trent turned to leave, but the Extractor blocked his path. Trent looked at him. "What is it?"

"You insinuated I have no idea." Cobb's voice was glacial, and he steadfastly blocked the younger man's way. "Care to explain? All I know is that Arthur has gone, Ariadne has gone, and you -"

"Have been brought into pick up the pieces of the mess you've made." Trent's tone was sardonic.

"What?" Cobb felt an overwhleming urge to strike him, but kept his fists clenched. Trent kept his face composed.

"You incepted your own Point Man."

"I didn't have a choice." Cobb's anger was straining at the leash. "You should have seen him. Gorging, bingeing, throwing up - he was erratic, out of control, and untrsutworthy. He went after Elise, and nearly got himself killed. Saito wanted him, we didn't have a choice!"

"You should have let him go." Trent's voice was still calm.

"And let him be eaten alive by Saito and his illness?" Cobb'e was face was incredulous. "That is the biggest load of bulls-"

Suddenly, Trent grabbed Cobb by the collar, and shoved him up against the wall. Real anger flashed in his eyes, and the Extractor suddenly became aware of the gun discreetly hidden at the Point's waist.

"Arthur has an eating disorder. You knew he was ill. You should have got him help long before it escalated." Trent's voice was monotonous, the calmness betraying his well of emotion. "But you let him suffer with it. Because he's too valuable for you to do without. Now, he's gone. He's put you in a position where he may not come back. And are you thinking of him? No. You incepted him. You violated his mind. So you didn't have to deal with the problem. Just like you tried to lock Mal away. Everything you've done so far is for your own neck. So lets try again. I want to hear one thing come out of your mouth that says you want to help Arthur."

Stunned, Cobb looked into Trent's eyes. The Point relinquished his grip, and letting go, turned and walked out.

"Trent!" Cobb sounded angry, hurt. "Remember - Arthur's my friend!"

Trent stopped, and turned. His expression was again inscrutable.

"Then do him a favour. Start acting like it." He continued to walk, and Cobb heard the door of the apartment close.

* * *

Arthur felt Ariadne's fingers lightly brush over his face. "Hey. You awake?"

He stirred, his eyes fluttering. After they had broken apart, she had gently insisted she needed a shower, and he'd crawled in between the sheets. They were slightly scratchy, but clean, and he burrowed down in them. Closing his eyes, he'd drifted in and out of sleep. Ariadne's light touch made him realise that this was his reality. No clinic, no Fischer, no Cobb. Just him, and her. The realisation was making him feel more liberated than he'd felt in months. She was wearing a white bathrobe, and he swallowed.

"I'll go outside, let you get dressed," he mumbled. Suddenly, he remembered that he was still in the hospital garb. "I should get myself some new clothes-"

"Oh, I forgot to mention!" Ariadne looked startled. "Clothes for you are in the backpack!"

Arthur blinked. He unzipped the dark green bag, and began to pull some carefully packed clothes out. She had packed a pair of black jeans, and two button down shirts. He pulled the jeans on, and suddenly noticed that they gaped at the waist. He frowned.

"When did I buy these?" his tone was wondering, and she winced. He hadn't. They'd been a gift from her, shortly after they'd got together after the inception on the Point Man. They'd fitted him well, hugging his narrow waist and accentuating his lean legs. Now, they made him look small, vulnerable.

"A while ago," she said, gently.

"Ari-"

"Yes?"

"Do they make me look-" he stopped, blinking. Turning, he scooped up the denim and a white shirt. "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

She quickly dressed, and ran a brush through her hair. He emerged, wearing the shirt and jeans.

She swallowed. The jeans were too big; and the white shirt merely emphasised the hollowness of his cheeks and the darkness under his eyes.

"You look great," she said, gently.

He nodded. "Thank you." He sat on the bed, and Ariadne realised she needed to keep taking the initiative.

"So, how about some food?" She asked it casually, but noted the flicker of terror on his face.

"I...OK," he finally said, swallowing. "I'll get us some takeout. Should be a short walk."

She looked at him. "Arthur, you don't have to-"

He met her gaze. "Ari. I don't have a problem with eating food. My problem is, I don't know when to stop. I don't even really feel hunger anymore. Its just a want, sometimes."

She blinked.

"I'll be back soon," he said, gently, and opening the door, turned and left.

* * *

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur walked down the street, scouting out the fast food joints that loomed in the darkness. He scanned, realising, with a sinking heart, that much of it was fried, greasy, fattening. He set his jaw - he needed to find something.

He kept walking. Spotting a Wendy's up ahead, he quickened his pace. It would do. Feeling resolute, he paused, waiting to cross the street.

* * *

Ariadne paused, tidying up the motel room. She felt a weight in her pocket. Her totem. Taking it out, she placed it on the fornica covered table, and gave it a flick.

It fell with a satisfying clunk.

This was reality. Her and Arthur.

* * *

Eames faced Trent. The Point's face was impassive, causing the Forger to raise an eyebrow.

"So you think we should just leave them?" Eames' tone was neutral. Trent nodded. "Absolutely."

The Forger shifted. Trent's calmness was discerning. "Why?"

"Because if we try and find them, we'll just push Arthur further into his illness." Trent locked eyes with Eames. "Arthur feels as though he can't control anything. Thats part of it. If we pursue them, he'll feel more out of control." Trent picked up his cup, and took a swallow of black coffee. "Let's just leave them."

"But what about Ariadne?"

"She loves him." Trent said, matter of factly. "She will help him."

Eames bit his lip. "You're forgetting Fischer. You're forgetting that-"

"I'm not," the Point said. "Fischer has a plan, Eames, and Arthur's a pawn in it. A pawn to attack Dom. We remove Arthur from the equation, and Fischer no longer has a weapon. And away from Fischer, he may come back to you all. He no longer has Fischer's influence."

Eames leaned back in his seat, respect for the other man showing on his face. "You're right," he conceded. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "That inception - Jesus-"

"You did what you had to," Trent said, mildly. "But Dom has to learn he can't control people's minds. Their thoughts."

Eames nodded. An uncomfortable silence descended upon the two men, broken by Eames getting up, and leaving.

* * *

"What can I get you?"

Arthur blinked. He was standing at the front of the line, overwhelmed by the smell, and the sight. He could feel himself salivating. He raised his eyes to meet those of the young woman smiling behind the counter.

"Um...two burgers, please," he said, his mind racing.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"A large fries and two diet cokes."

"Certainly."

A few minutes passed. Arthur turned, surveying the crowd. People eating, happily, unconsciously. His stomach growled, and he noticed that someone was looking at him in the line. Another young woman. She caught his eye. He blushed, turning away.

"Here you go," the server announced.

Arthur grabbed the bag, and the cardboard tray carrying the sodas. He began to walk, determinedly, back to the motel.

The smell of the food was intoxicating. He stopped to inhale it. His stomach contracted, and he suddenly became aware of an overwhelming feeling.

Hunger.

A physical ache.

He swallowed. This was also for Ariadne. He couldn't. He wouldn't-

But one bite wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't. He needed it. Needed to feel the taste, the texture in his mouth.

He looked around. The road was deserted, aside from an occasional passing car. He realised he was exposed. He needed somewhere to hide. He could feel the burgers cooling in the bag. Turning, he noticed a few trees. Hurrying, he huddled in with them, and ripped open the greasy paper bag.

* * *

Ariadne checked her watch. Arthur had been gone for over an hour. She bit her lip.

_Trust him, _she chanted in her mind. _Trust him, trust him. _

* * *

Eames wandered into the living room. Cobb was sitting on the couch, gazing at his cell phone. The night was darkening quickly, the sky rapidly transforming from deep turquoise to indigo.

The Forger cleared his throat. "Dom-"

"Save it," Cobb said curtly. "I know what you think. I let Arthur down, I should have noticed it-"

"We all should have," Eames interrupted. "But, under the circumstances, the best method would be to let them go."

Cobb rubbed his forehead. "Why not." He looked tired, defeated. "I'm sick of arguing with him. With you. With all of you. Its finished."

To the Forger's astonishment, he got up, and walked to the main door. The sound of it slamming echoed through the apartment.

* * *

One bite. Arthur promised himself. One bite.

One bite. Two bites. Three bites.

"Stop," he muttered to himself, feeling his hands shake. "Stop-"

Four bites.

* * *

The cell phone started to vibrate. She jumped. Getting up, she looked for where it was. If it was Cobb, she wouldn't answer.

She found it lying on the side table. Unrecognised number. Picking it up, she slid the phone open. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" a man's voice demanded.

She swallowed. "Does it matter?"

"It does if you know Arthur Ogilvie."

* * *

One burger. Fries. He had to have a few...and few more...and a few more...

* * *

"So what if I do?" Ariadne's tone was defiant. The voice on the other end of the phone laughed. A throaty, menacing sound.

"He's in a contract he can't get out of." There was a pause. "I know what his problem is. I know what he's capable of. And you should know, that I will find him. And if you try and shield him, I will hurt you. Badly."

The phone went dead. Ariadne, her hand shaking, put it down.

* * *

"Dom!" Eames threw the door open and shouted down the stairs. "You can't give up! You can't!"

Cursing in frustration, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ariadne sat down. Her blood had turned to ice. Swallowing, she picked up the phone, hoping it would ring again. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Almost jumping, she got up.

Arthur stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened. His face was smeared with juice from the burgers, and mayonnaise. Grease stains were on the shirt, and his expression was caught between intoxication and tears.

"Arthur-" she barely breathed. "Where's the food?"

He swallowed. "I ate it. All of it. And then I-" he pushed past her, and ran to the bathroom. She heard the faucet running. As she stood framed in the doorway, she saw him splashing his face. Suddenly, she knew. With a sinking, twisting feeling in her stomach, she walked forward.

"Its ok," she said softly, and pulled him into her arms, feeling his thin frame shuddering with sobs. "Its ok, Arthur. I promise it'll be ok."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur wiped his face. Ariadne had insisted on going out to find them something to eat, but also that he stay in the room. She'd reached into the bag, and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"You might want to change," she'd said, almost timidly. Swallowing, he'd accepted it. He'd pulled the soiled white shirt off, and tossed it on the bed. The black t-shirt had slipped on easily, and hung off his thin shoulders.

He rubbed his forehead. "Get a grip," he murmured. Unsure of what to do, he sat on the bed, stretching. Then sat up again. Unable to relax, he began to pace the floor.

* * *

Ariadne walked into a chinese take out. She scanned the menu. Yes - lightly stir fried vegetables, boiled rice - healthier options, that Arthur could eat. She exhaled slowly and stood behind the counter. A petite Asian woman smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some chicken with cashew nuts, boiled rice, and the vegetable mix please?"

The woman nodded, jotting it down. "Yes. Anything else?"

The Architect shook her head. "No, thats fine."

The woman smiled. "Please, have a seat."

Ariadne sat on one of the vinyl covered chairs. She leaned back, trying to block out memories of the phone call. She felt she couldn't tell Arthur - wouldn't tell him.

"I made this decision," she muttered under her breath, "I have to go through with it." She bit her lip. Could she protect Arthur, help him?

_He can't even get take out without breaking down, _a voice in her head whispered. _He's a mess._

"He's my mess," Ariadne said, a little too loudly. A couple of other customers and the counter assistant looked at her, surprised. Blushing, she looked at the floor.

* * *

Cobb walked. He wasn't focusing on going to a destination - he knew he just had to walk. He kept going, pushing against the surging tide.

Arthur. Ariadne. His mind kept on stubbornly returning to them. Where were they? Safe? Happy? Or helpless?

He refused to ponder it. They'd made their decision. "Not my problem," he muttered, tightly.

* * *

Arthur closed his eyes. Suddenly, a shrill beep penetrated his thoughts. He opened one eye. His cell phone. Out of habit, he grabbed it. "Yes?"

"Arthur." It was Eames. "Where are you?"

Arthur sat up, and swallowed. "Eames. I don't know."

"You don't know, or you won't tell me?" Eames' voice was soft. "Which one is it?"

"I don't know." Arthur exhaled, slowly. "I'm in a motel. I don't know where."

"Where's Ariadne?"

"She's with me," the Point Man said, a hint of stubborness colouring his voice.

"Arthur-" Eames paused. "I should tell you. Dom is going out of his mind; so am I. We put you in the clinic to keep you safe."

"No, you didn't." Arthur couldn't resist snapping back at the Forger. "You put me in there so you weren't bothered by me. And now you have Trent, you don't need me at all."

"Are you doing this out of spite?"

"What?"

"You heard." Eames allowed his anger to show. "Spite, Arthur. I know you're upset with us - we incepted you. We did it because we were afraid you were going to die. And now you're Fischer's catpaw, and he won't stop. Have you thought about what would happen if he finds you, because-"

"Bye, Eames." Arthur clicked off. Suddenly, the door burst open, and he turned. Ariadne appeared, carrying a paper bag full of boxes of food.

"Hi!" She said, brightly. "I got Chinese...is that ok?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Great!" Aware she was babbling, she put the bag on the table. "I got us chicken, and vegetables, and rice, and-"

"Its fine, Ariadne," Arthur interrupted. He looked at her. "Its perfectly fine."

She nodded, slightly stung by his abruptness. "OK." Deflated, she moved to the kitchenette part of the room, and opened a cupboard to retrieve two plates, and cutlery.

"Ari." Arthur walked over, and to her surprise, put her arms round his waist. "Ari, I'm sorry."

She swallowed. "Its allright," she said, finding tears beginning to come to her eyes. "Its ok, Arthur, really. Let's eat."

They walked to the table. She opened the boxes, letting the food glisten under the lights. Arthur swallowed. She put a spoon in the first box, and put some rice on a plate, followed by the chicken and vegetables. He followed, and within a couple of minutes, both were sitting at the table, facing each other.

Ariadne kept her eyes on her food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur scoop up some chicken and rice, and put it in his mouth. He began chewing, and after a couple of seconds, swallowed.

"Is it-"

"Ari, you don't have to monitor me!" There was a harshness to the Point Man's voice that she'd been dreading. "I'm not a child. I can feed myself!"

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks start to flame red. "Of course, Arthur, I'm sorry."

He threw his fork down, and pushed his chair back. "No, I'm sorry." He put his elbows on the table, cradling his face in his hands. "I'm sorry. Its just, my whole life I've had people picking over and trying to control what I eat, and as a result, I can't control it-"

She let her fork drop to the table with a clatter. Leaning over, she reached for his arm. "Talk to me, Arthur." Her voice was searching, "Talk to me."

He swallowed. Peeling his hands away from his face, he looked at her.

"I was overweight as a kid," he confessed, "and my mother kept putting me on diets. She kept being told I'd grow out of it." His tone was bitter, and Ariadne bit her lip.

"They always wanted me to perform, to be the good kid - and its the same with the team." He looked at her, his dark eyes boring into hers. "You all do. You all want me to be perfect, and I'm tired of living up to all your expectations!"

She looked at him. "Arthur, thats not-"

"What do you mean, thats not true?" he demanded. "Think about it, Ariadne! Which Arthur do you want to be with? The Point Man, always in his three piece suits? Or the one who you'll find on his hands and knees, puking his guts up into the toilet?"

She opened her mouth. "Arthur I-" suddenly, the cell phone cut through the air, with its peircing ringtone. Frowning, Arthur opened it. "Hello?"

"Arthur," came Fischer's smooth, oily voice. "I'm very disappointed in you."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Cobb walked. He didn't care where to. He was drifting, alone, abandoned. Finally, he spotted a diner, and walked into it. Perching himself on a stool, he waited for the waitress to slide a laminated menu to him.

His mind felt empty, blank. _No point, _he thought, bitterly. _No point at all._

* * *

Arthur swallowed. He knew he had to tread carefully.

"Disappointed?" he kept his tone casual. "Why's that?"

There was the sound of a faint laugh on the other end of the phone. "You know why." A pause, and Arthur swallowed.

"I trusted you."

"Really?" Arthur deliberately kept his answers short.

"I did." Fischer paused again, turning the conversation into an agonising verbal game of cat and mouse. "I trusted you to bring Dom Cobb and Eames to me. And that little Architect. You are a snake in the grass, Arthur."

Arthur looked at Ariadne. Her face was visibly paling. He exhaled, slowly.

"I would like to make a deal with you." Fischer's voice was soft, smooth. "You come back, and everything is fine. You don't come back..."

"Then what?"

"Life could get very difficult for you." Fischer's tone was taut. "Think about it, Arthur. Your team does not want you. The only person who can help you, is me. You are a bulimic, and incapable of making your own choices. I need you to get Cobb, and bring him to me. Then, you go into a clinic."

"And if I don't?"

"I will find you." Fischer's voice contained an element of menace. "I will find you, and you will be arrested. How long do you think you'll last inside a prison?"

Arthur clicked off. Ariadne looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Who-?"

"Fischer." Arthur spoke shortly, then turned to her. "Why did you bring me here, Ariadne?"

* * *

Trent got up. "I need to get packing."

The Forger looked at him, astonished. "You're leaving?"

"Yes." The Point looked at Eames. "I have nothing to stay here for."

"Well-" Eames stopped, thinking reflectively before he spoke again. "Cobb's walked out, Ariadne's taken Arthur from the clinic-"

"But you don't need a Point," Trent interrupted. "I doubt Cobb has completely abandoned you. He'll be back."

"But-"

"Eames." Trent looked at him. "Fischer clearly wants to manipulate the situation to get Arthur to perform an extraction on Cobb. So he can use him for corporate espionage. As long as Ariadne and Arthur stay away from Fischer, they'll be fine."

Suddenly, the cell phone on the coffee table began to vibrate. Eames looked at it. "Its Cobb's."

Trent swallowed. "I'd answer it."

* * *

"I brought you here because-" the Architect stopped. Arthur's dark eyes were boring into hers, making her shiver slightly.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" His tone was low, and there was a faint undercurrent of menace. She swallowed.

"I brought you here to get you out of the clinic," she replied. "Because I thought you'd-"

"I'd what?" He looked at her again. "I'd what?"

"I didn't think you'd -"

"You don't have any idea." Arthur's gaze was becoming disconcerting. "You brought me here for no other reason than you thought you could control me."

"Control you?" Her heart was beginning to pound.

"Yes, Ariadne. Control me. In the same way that other people have tried to control me all my life." He took a step closer. "You thought, if you got me out of the clinic, and here with you, you would have me under your thumb. I bet you thought that if I started to become too much of a problem, you could just threaten me with going back into the clinic."

"No!" Ariadne was shocked. "No, I never thought that!" She looked at him. "Why are you saying this, Arthur? Why are you being-"

"Being what?" He shouted, taking a step forward. "Being like this? Not being the dream man you envisaged?"

"Being so spiteful!" She shouted back. "I know you're angry with Eames and Cobb, but I love you! I did this because I wanted to get you away from Fischer, away from-"

"Well, that was Fischer," Arthur said, his voice cold. "And he will find me. And you. And then what do you think will happen to us?"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Well, is that Eames?"

"Yes." Eames recognised the other man's voice immediately. "And what can I do for you?"

"You can give me Arthur." Fischer's tone was smooth. "And I promise no-one gets hurt."

"Really? Empty promise there." Eames narrowed his eyes. "He's gone, Robert."

"So I gather. With his little girlfriend." Fischer's tone was mocking. "Quite a sweet couple - a deluded bulimic and an Architect. Very promising relationship."

"He's not coming back to the team." Eames' tone was cool.

"Really?" Fischer lowered his voice. "Thats what I thought. So, I'll make a deal. Tell me where Arthur is. Tell me where he is, and I will never, ever bother any of you again."

* * *

"So, my brother just left?"

The nurse looked up and smiled sympathetically at the distraught young woman in front of her. "Well, he did go with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" Allie narrowed her eyes. "What did she look like?"

"Very petite, brunette." The nurse looked at her. "Thats all I can tell you."

"And where did they go?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." The male nurse was beginning to look out of his depth. Allie leaned forward, and carefully pushed him a hundred dollar bill.

"How did they leave?" She asked, silkily. The young man gulped.

"By cab." His voice was low. She smiled again, and pushed another hundred dollar bill towards him.

"Would you give me the name of the firm?"

* * *

"I don't know!" Ariadne shouted. "I don't know whats going to happen, but I do know that I-" she bit her lip. On impulse, she grabbed hold of him, and pulled him close, letting their lips touch.

Arthur melted into her embrace. Then, with a surprising display of force, he moved his hand to the back of her head, and pressed their mouths together.

* * *

"I can't tell you." Eames kept his voice emotionless. "Bye."

He clicked off. Trent looked at him. "Well?"

"Fischer." Eames looked at him. "Still want to leave?"

Trent swallowed. "Maybe not." He looked at the floor. "Let's see if we can find Dom."

* * *

Arthur rolled over, and felt Ariadne's arm press into his back. He smiled, briefly, and pulled her close. She buried her head in his chest.

"Don't leave." Her voice was muffled. He wound his fingers in her hair. "I'm not going anywhere." He closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being-" he struggled to find the words. "For being completely-"

"Repulsed?" She sat up, the covers wrapping around her shoulders. "Arthur, there is nothing repulsive about you. Believe me. You are-"

"Ugly." His voice was toneless. "Ugly, repellent, and disgusting. And thats for-"

"Its your illness," she persisted, leaning down and kissing him. "You are-"

He blinked. "Ari, this is hard. This is so hard-"

"I know." She leaned into him again. "But we will get through it. We will."

He struggled to sit up. "I need to-"

"Oh, sure." She moved aside, letting him get out of bed. He reached for his boxers, that had been discarded on the floor. "Back in a minute."

He moved towards the tiny bathroom. She rolled over, exhaling. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frowning slightly, she got up, reaching for the motel issued bathrobe. She pulled it on, tying it around her waist. She opened the door.

To her surprise, a young woman was standing there. Dark haired, and expensively dressed. She smiled.

"Hello!" She looked at her. "You must be Ariadne!"

"Yes, I-" Ariadne felt completely confused - she'd signed them into the motel under a false name. Suddenly, the woman pushed past her, entering. "Hey!"

A toilet flushed, and Arthur walked into the room. His jaw dropped slightly. "Allie?"

"Hello, Arthur." Allie's face contorted slightly. "Still as ugly as ever."

"What?" He stammered out. "What are you-"

"Its very simple." She looked at him, then her. "You were warned." Silently, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a gun. "Both of you, come with me now. And I promise not to use this."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed. "Allie. Please put the gun down."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me what to do Arthur. Do you have any idea of the trouble you've caused? Robert has been going out of his mind about you disappearing, and I find you here, having a cosy little love in, with her." She looked at Ariadne. "No offence."

Arthur set his jaw. "Allie. Please, just go. I'm not going with you."

She looked at him. "You mean that, Arthur? You're not?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "I'm not."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Stay here." She turned, and left, slamming the door behind her. Within seconds, they heard the slam of a car door, and the screech of tires. Blinking, Arthur went to the window, slightly stunned to see the car driving away in a cloud of dust. He turned to Ariadne. "We have to leave. Now."

She nodded. "Arthur, who was she?"

He swallowed. The sudden recollection of what had happened between him and Ariadne suddenly seemed too much to bear. "She...is one of Fischer's stooges." The lie tasted bitter in his mouth. "She is probably one of Robert's many girlfriends."

Ariadne looked at him. "Arthur, I recognise her."

He stiffened. "You do?" He turned his back, "come on, lets get ready. We'll call a cab, and get on a train. If we hang around at an airport, they'll try and catch us. Hopefully I can access my bank account, and we can-"

"Arthur."

He turned. Ariadne's voice was sharp, forceful. "What is it?" irritation was seeping into his voice.

"I recognise her." Ariadne looked at Arthur, her expression forming into a firm line. "She was in the dream. When we...incepted you." He flushed angrily, but she persisted. "I found her with you, remember? In the hotel. She was trying to feed you chocolate cake, and I-"

"I know." Arthur looked at her. "It was in my head."

"Who is she?" Ariadne's tone was naggingly persistent. "Please, Arthur. She isn't just a stooge of Fischer's. You know her! I know you do! She wasn't just a projection!"

Arthur paused, his hands falling to his sides. He turned to the Architect, his expression tired, defeated. His body seemed to sag under the weight of the secret he was carrying.

"She was an old college friend." He spoke softly. "She-" he swallowed. "I have no idea how she got mixed up with Robert." He shuddered. "I don't want to know, either."

"But did she-" Ariadne seemed unsure of how to ask the question. Arthur looked at her. "What?"

"Did she take advantage of you?" her voice was barely a whisper. Arthur visibly bristled.

"I'm not some blushing little virgin, Ariadne!" he snapped. "She didn't take advantage! I wanted her!"

The Architect paled, and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Arthur, you-"

He sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands. "It was my dreams," he said, his voice muffled. "I kept seeing her, in my dreams. Dreams of you and I together, sitting together, eating together - you would morph into her."

Ariadne's eyes widened with shock.

"I didn't-" he bit his lip. "I knew something was wrong, something wasn't right. You all incepted me, but it was though the projections were still there. And then I get a call, and then Fischer, and now-"

He drew in his breath, shuddering. Ariadne looked at him. "What now?" she asked softly.

Arthur stood up. "We go. Forget the team, forget Fischer, we just go. I need help Ariadne. I need help. Please."

She looked at him. His tone was that of a lost little boy. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she felt she could drown in them. But there was something else...a hard glint, which she hadn't noticed before.

"How do I know you..." she let her voice trail away, the sentence dissipating. _How do I know you're not manipulating me? _Bulimics would lie, she knew, and cheat, to try and satisfy their urge.

"You don't," Arthur said, gently raising her chin with his hand. "But please, Ari, trust me. We need to get away from here." He swallowed. "I need to-go to a doctor, go to a clinic. Please. I'd be safe there. We're not safe here."

She nodded. "OK." She looked at him, and checked her watch. "Its after seven." She turned to the door. "I'll just go and check us out." She turned back. "Then we leave. But Arthur...we have to tell Cobb."

Arthur nodded. "OK." He turned, and began to focus on picking up the clothes he'd left discarded on the floor. He then went into the bathroom, and splashed water on his face. Going back into the main rooms, he saw the chinese lying on the table. It was cold, and congealing. He bit his lip. Hunger was beginning to knaw inside him. He grabbed one of the containers, and began to scoop the stir fry into his mouth.

Suddenly, in a fit of disgust, he threw it on the floor. _What are you doing? _he cried to himself. Reaching down, he began to try and clear it up, scooping it back into the carton, before chucking it into the trash can situated in the room.

He blinked. Ariadne had been gone...how long? He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes. Would it really take twenty minutes to check them out? Swallowing, he opened the door of the motel unit.

No sign of her.

A feeling of unease was beginning to stir in his stomach, its twin coming to life in his mind. He shut the door, and hurried over to the entrance unit. A bored looking woman was sitting behind the desk, flicking through channels on a wall mounted TV. Arthur coughed politely when she didn't look up.

Her eyes flickered over him. "Yeah?"

"Has my-" Arthur struggled to keep his voice calm. "My girlfriend been over here? Five foot one, brunette, very pretty?"

She shook her head. "No." She turned back to the mindless soap opera she'd selected. Arthur swallowed.

"No, I mean-"

"Sir!" she said, sharply enough to make him start. "No-one has been in here for the last two hours. Except me." She reached for her packet of cigarettes, indicating the conversation was at an end. Swallowing, Arthur turned and hurried out of the unit, into the parking lot. "Ariadne?" he called to the open air. "Ariadne?"

No response. Standing in the middle of the lot, Arthur opened his mouth and screamed. "ARIADNE!"

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur ran back into the unit, feeling the sweat begin to break out between his shoulder blades. "Ariadne," he muttered to himself. Swallowing, he ran into the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet.

He heaved until he had nothing left. With strings of salivia hanging from his chin, he spat into the porcelain bowl, and reached for toilet paper. Wiping his mouth and face dry, he choked, and went to the sink. He splashed his face with water, and gripped the sides. His heart was thudding painfully. Splashing his face again, he moved into the main part of the unit, biting his lip.

Arthur felt completely helpless. Suddenly, his cellphone began to buzz. With a sinking heart, he saw it was Fischer. He snatched it up. "Yes?"

"Are you getting the message, yet?" Fischer's tone was ice cold. Arthur swallowed. "Where is she?"

"Not your concern." Fischer's voice dropped half an octave. "I want you to do something. Tell me where you are. I know Allie found you, but tell me where you are. Now."

"And if I don't?" Some of the old defiance resurfaced in Arthur. "And if I don't?"

Fischer chuckled. "Well, I think you know the answer to that."

"You took her, didn't you?" Arthur's tone held a desperate edge. "Why?"

"Its simple." Fischer's voice seeped out of the phone like venom. "We had a deal, Arthur, You join me, I get you help, treatment, you lead me to Cobb. Instead...you let yourself be taken by them. The same people who betrayed you. The same people who violated your mind, and incepted you! And then, you decide to try and run away with your girlfriend. I thought more of you, Arthur."

Arthur swallowed. "So, what do you want?"

"I want you to follow these instructions." Fischer sounded calm. "I want you to stand outside the motel unit. In ten minutes, you will be collected. Do not try anything. Don't try to escape, don't try to be macho." He chuckled, softly. "Although, I'm telling a bulimic who thinks of nothing but food and who can't even stand up by himself not to be macho?"

Arthur took a shuddering breath. "Don't-"

"You are a bulimic, aren't you?" Fischer continued. "I bet all you want to do right now is binge, Arthur. And then vomit. Because it would be so much easier for you to do that than to try and help Ariadne. Isn't that why your team abandoned you? Because you were too much trouble?"

"Stop it," Arthur hissed. "Where is she?"

"For me to know. And if you do this for me, you'll find out." Fischer sounded smug. "Get ready. Now."

His fingers trembling, Arthur clicked off the phone.

* * *

Cobb banged the front door. He'd realised he had no choice but to return. "Eames?"

"In here," the Forger shouted. He looked up, his worried expression turning to a relieved one as the Extractor entered. Cobb smiled tightly. "Don't start."

"I wasn't going to," Eames insisted. "But, you-"

"Well, what else could I do?" Cobb slumped, and rubbed his forehead. "Arthur and Ariadne have gone, Arthur's illness is still there, we failed incepting him, its a mess." Cobb leaned back, and exhaled slowly. "So clearly the only solution is to just move on and forget it all."

"You can't." Eames looked at him. "You can't, because-"

Cobb's phone buzzed. He groaned. "Oh, for God's sake." He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw the number was unknown. Frowning, he clicked it. "Hello?"

"Cobb?" Ariadne's voice was small and tremulous. The Extractor sat up. "Ariadne?"

"Cobb," Ariadne's voice was shaking. "I'm in some trouble."

"Where are you?" The Extractor gestured to Eames, who hurried to find Trent. "Talk to me!"

"I'm-" she swallowed. "I'm in a warehouse. Cobb, they've got, they've got-" her voice faded, and she sounded as though she were about to break down in tears.

"Ariadne, talk to me!" Cobb said, his voice sounding desperate. "Who, what-"

Suddenly, another voice came on the phone. A female voice. "Listen to me," the voice said, snapping out the words. "She's in a lot of danger. I'm standing here, with a gun aimed at her forhead. And if you don't do exactly what I tell you, I will use it."

Cobb felt cold. "Don't you even think it. Who are you?"

"I'm a former friend of Arthur's," she said, her voice cold. "And would you believe me if I told you that the fool was naive enough, and stupid enough, to think he could get away? But then, thats the problem with bulimics - they only ever think of themselves."

"What do you want?" Cobb felt his anger rising.

"Very simple," Allie spat out. "Fischer is going to collect Arthur. You're going to meet him. You're going to help him perform a job. And then, you're going to let Fischer have him, and we'll return Ariadne to you. And then, you never, ever try and contact Arthur again. He's Fischer's. Understand?"

"You'll let him die." Cobb's anger was increasing. "He's sick - he needs care, he needs treatment. You'll only use his illness to control him!"

Allie laughed. The bitter sound seeped from the phone like bile. "Oh, Robert's already got a place for him lined up. At a psychiatric unit. The one he enjoyed staying at before. Greenwood can't wait to have him back. And neither can the nurses!"

Cobb's heart sank. Was there no end to this? He swallowed. "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"At Delacourt street, on the corner. Bring Eames. And bring Trent. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Let me talk to Ariadne," Cobb said, firmness in his voice. "Let me talk to her!"

"No," Allie snapped. "You can talk to her when you've done this. I'll be there, and waiting." She clicked off, and Cobb looked at the phone, fury and a feeling of impotence causing him to hurl it at the wall.

* * *

_"I need to binge. I need to binge. I need to binge."_

Arthur swallowed, hearing the thoughts echoing through his mind. He gripped the side of the bed.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. Standing up, he swallowed, and opened it. Fischer stood there, his expression inscrutable.

"Hello, Arthur," he said, coolly. "You do look a mess."

Arthur's mouth opened, but he couldn't formulate any words. Fischer looked at him, taken aback by how the Point Man kept eye contact.

"Go and get in," he said, a smile forming. "If you want to see your girlfriend alive again."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I do want to see her alive."

"Excellent. Then get in, I want you to-"

Fischer's words were cut off abruptly by Arthur punching him, hard, straight into the mouth. The older man staggered backwards, and glared at him. "You'll pay for that," he hissed. "You useless-"

"No," Arthur said softly, "you'll pay if you hurt her." Grabbing Fischer by the shoulders, he shoved him into the Unit, proceeding to slam the door and lock it behind him. Then he ran to the waiting car, where an anonymous driver was sitting, waiting.

Arthur climbed in, and pulled out the gun that he'd found. Ariadne had hidden it at the bottom of the bag, causing him to smile when he'd retreived it.

"Drive," he told the man. "To where we need to go. Now."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

Arthur pointed his gun to the back of the driver's head. "Just go."

The man swallowed. "Listen, I don't want any trouble-"

"You won't get it, unless you ask." Arthur cocked the gun, making it click. "Drive."

Nodding, the driver put his foot down, causing the car to accelerate, hard.

* * *

Ariadne shivered. She couldn't see anything. They'd blindfolded her, gagged her, and then tied her wrists and ankles. She felt herself becoming increasingly bruised as the van jolted along the road. A sharp swerve caused her to turn over, hitting her head slightly. She moaned with pain.

"Hey, be careful!" she could hear a voice, an angry one. "Don't hurt her!"

"I'm just doing what we were told," the other voice snapped. "Let's face it, we're earning more for this than if we were on night duty!"

"Yes, Tom, I know." Brett's voice was heavy with sarcasm. "Indeed we are." He took another turn. "But, its like a trail of breadcrumbs, isn't it? We take the girl, and hopefully he'll come to find her."

"Do you reckon he will?" Tom's voice sounded uncertain. "I mean, he's pretty self-centred..."

"If we hurt her, I think he'll come like a lamb to the slaughter." Brett's tone was satisfied. "Now, drive!"

She swallowed. She couldn't comprehend it. First, she'd had a gun pointed directly at her face, whilst an unsmiling, hard faced brunette had told her to speak to Cobb. Then, she'd been gagged, blindfolded, and shoved into the van.

"Trust me," the brunette had said. "It will help Arthur."

* * *

Cobb looked at Eames and Trent. The Forger looked concerned, but the Point was calm. Biting his lip, the Extractor spoke first.

"When we meet," he began, "we need to avoid doing anything that will cause her to move first. So, we should agree to what she says, and avoid conflict."

"What if its a front?" Eames spoke. "What if its merely to lure us into a trap? How do we know that they've even got Arthur? Or Ariadne?"

Cobb shook his head. "Fischer clearly wants us to find them. He wants us to do a job for him. Arthur is the bargaining chip."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "You've let this guy call the shots, Dom. I suggest we let him think he's won."

"What?"

"Tell him," Trent said calmly, "that you don't care what happens to Arthur. It may persuade him that the best strategy is to simply release him. If he thinks he has nothing to blackmail you with, chances are, he'll stop using Arthur."

Cobb looked at the Point. "I really want to believe you, but-"

"You don't have a choice," Trent said, his voice tightening. "You need to let Arthur go. For his sake. For Christ's sake Dom, when are you going to stop being so selfish?"

* * *

Ariadne felt the van stop. She listened, her muscles tensing. Suddenly, with a screech and a clang of metal, she heard the back doors being ripped apart. Suddenly, hands were enclosing her ankles, dragging her forward. She then felt hands clamp on her upper arms.

"Bring her in," she heard another voice. She stiffened. She knew that voice.

"Do we have to go on duty?" she heard another voice whine.

"Yes. We have new patients. Put her in a room. Make sure she can change. Bring her to me."

"Yes, doctor."

* * *

Arthur swallowed and leaned forward. His cell phone was beginning to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes?"

"Not clever." Fischer's tone was glacial. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Well, I guess when someone is pushed to the limit, they can do anything." Arthur's toe mirrored Fischer's in coldness. "You took Ariadne. I'm going to find her."

"Of course, Arthur. And meanwhile, I'm going to get your team. Your team will be reunited, and then you'll do as I say."

"No." Arthur's lips compressed into a thin line. "No, its not that simple. I am going to find Ariadne, and then -"

"Look at where the driver is taking you, Arthur. By my timing, you should be almost there."

Arthur looked ahead, and his jaw began to drop. Ahead was the clinic. The same clinic that he had been placed in earlier that year. He put the phone to his ear.

"You played me," he said, bitterly.

"Of course I did." Fischer's tone became menacing. "I knew taking her would make you react. You'e entrapped yourself. But, its the safest place for you. I'll be along in a couple of days, and trust me, there is no chance of either of you getting out. Bye. For now."

Arthur heard the buzzing sound drone in his head, as the car came to an abrupt stop. Suddenly, the back door was wrenched open, and he felt his upper arm being grabbed roughly.

"Come on," a voice said. "Time for you to meet your girlfriend."

* * *

Ariadne blinked. The room was sterile, cold. On the perfectly made bed was a tunic, and drawstring pants. The female nurse had looked at her.

"Put them on," she'd said, before turning and leaving the room.

Swallowing, the Architect had complied. She'd shivered as the air con had blasted, the cold air seemingly grazing her skin. Pulling on the pants, she sat on the bed, waiting.

Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on the door. "May I?" a male voice called. Ariadne took a deep breath.

"Yes," she replied. The door swung open, revealing Greenwood. He looked at her.

"Well," he replied. "Good to see you again. Do you remember? We had a group therapy session together, once."

Ariadne nodded. She remembered vividly. Greenwood had watched, smiling, as the team had turned on each other. She swallowed, her eyes narrowing.

"Come with me."

* * *

Arthur swallowed. He'd been hauled along the corridor to another room, cursing himself for his own stupidity. As he reached the entrance to another room, he baulked.

Ariadne was standing inside, with Greenwood. The psychiatrist had a tight grip on her, and as he turned to Arthur, his eyes glittered. The younger man swallowed. Greenwood smiled.

"You really don't look well, Arthur," he commented. "Is the bulimia turning into anorexia? Morphing into something else?"

Arthur looked at him. "No comment."

"Really?" Greenwood arched an eyebrow. "Well, here's the deal. In order to properly cope with your low self esteem, Robert Fischer has generously agreed to pay for a stay here. Starting with tube feeding."

Arthur took a step forward. "Tell Fischer, he can take his deal, and-"

"I wouldn't," Greenwood said, coldly. "Remember. I have a PASIV, Arthur. I am a psychiatrist. You refuse to do as we say, and I will perform a little extraction, or should that be inception, on Ariadne."

Arthur glared at him. "Don't even try it."

"Well, its simple. Do as we say, she'll be fine. If you don't..." Greenwood's words drifted, and he made eye contact with the Point Man.

Arthur swallowed. "OK, I'll be tube fed. Please. Let her go."

"No. she stays here, with you. She's part of your therapy!" Greenwood smiled. "The two of you are necessary, together!"

Arthur looked over as a nurse took his arm. "Come on, buddy. Time to get you fattened up!"

Ariadne bit her lip as Arthur was dragged away. Greenwood smiled, coldly.

"Well." He turned to her. "I think its time for our therapy session!"

* * *

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the length of this chapter!**

"Right. I'm going to insert the IV into your arm." The technician took a step back, and looked at Arthur, nervously. He turned to the nurse. "Does he need to be restrained?"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...sometimes these patients pull their IVs out." The technician swallowed and reached for the IV. "If he does, he could-"

"Arthur's not going to pull anything out," Tom interrupted. "If he does, he'll find himself in solitary. You do understand that, don't you?"

Arthur looked at Tom, and nodded. "I do."

Tom looked at him, piercingly. "I don't like this, I really don't. You're being too co-operative." He picked up the nutrient bag. "I'm telling you this, Ogilvie, I'll be watching you. You do realise in addition to be tube fed you'll be eating regular meals?" He smiled, noting the look of discomfort that started moving across Arthur's face. "You're the human equivalent of a Thanksgiving turkey. Get used to it."

Arthur nodded. "If you say so." He winced slightly as the IV entered his arm. The Technician looked worried. "Sorry." He adjusted the bag at the top of the pole. "OK, so this is going to be a steady drip of nutrients into your system. I'll be back to change the bag in a few hours. OK?" Arthur nodded, and the technician looked relieved. "Good. See you in a few."

"I'll be doing regular observations," Tom announced. "And, trust me Ogilvie, just to make sure you're not going to get out of bed and try and walk, that IV lead is short." He smiled. "If you try and get up, you'll pull it out of your arm, which could cause your system to go into shock. Understand?"

"Yes." Arthur leaned back against the pillows, and looked at the ceiling.

Tom nodded, satisfied, and turned to the technician. "Come on. Let's leave him."

Arthur closed his eyes.

* * *

"So, what first attracted you to Arthur?"

Ariadne blinked. Greenwood sat opposite her, his back hunched over, his eyes intense. She swallowed, knowing that anything she said could be twisted.

"I-" she broke off, and blushed. Saying anything would feel like a betrayal.

"Come on," Greenwood coaxed, his voice soft. "When did you first meet?"

She looked at the floor. The first meeting - she'd gone to the warehouse with Cobb, and seen him fiddling with the PASIV. He'd been so relaxed, so attractive. She would never have guessed he was hiding such a terrible secret. When he smiled, there'd been no evidence. Now, of course, she knew what to look for, and she could spot the tell-tale signs - the slight discolouration of his teeth, his somewhat gaunt visage. There was also the need for control, the seeming suppression of his emotions-

"When did you first meet?" Greenwood's tone was hardening. Ariadne blinked, and realised she needed to answer the question.

"At work."

"Right." Greenwood nodded. "And what was it that first attracted you to Arthur?"

She looked at the floor. Arthur had seemed so polite, such a gentleman, so intelligent. She was beginning to realise that part of her attraction had been a slightly nagging belief that a man like that would never be interested in her. She was beginning to wonder if she had based her views on Arthur on nothing but a fantasy.

"Well, he was very well-dressed," she began, hesitantly, "and his manners-"

"So, would you say you're superficial?" Greenwood cut in. Ariadne felt slightly stunned.

"No, its just, with Arthur, its the first thing you notice..." her voice trailed off, and she spotted a smile beginning to curve Greenwood's lips.

"So, your attraction to Arthur was built upon his appearance," Greenwood nodded. "But, Ariadne, that appearance was hiding something that is seen by many as utterly repulsive." He looked at Ariadne, his eyes narrowing. "You do know that bulimia is seen as disgusting? How many people would think a young man like Arthur, a man who appears to be so calm and in control, is actually gorging himself, and then vomiting it back up?"

She shuddered.

"It repulses you, doesn't it?" Greenwood continued, his voice calm and unruffled.

"No, it doesn't!" She burst out. "Arthur's sick, I can deal with that!"

"Really?" Greenwood looked at her. "So, you think you can handle it? On your own, with no support?"

Ariadne nodded, her stubborness beginning to assert itself. "Yes."

"OK. How about we try something." Greenwood's face was inscrutable. "How about you go into Arthur's dreams, and see exactly how he feels at the moment?"

She swallowed. "I-"

"Listen, Ariadne," Greenwood said, his voice calm. "You were prepared to try an inception on Arthur, under Cobb, so why not just go into his mind, and see how he feels at the moment?"

The Architect bit her lip. "It seems invasive." She looked at Greenwood. "You're asking me to-"

"I'm only asking you to do exactly what you've already done," the psychaitrist responded, his tone hard. "You were party to incepting him. Thats why he's in such a mess. By going into his mind, you'll discover exactly what he's trying to keep hidden."

Ariadne swallowed. An idea was beginning to form in her mind. She nodded. "OK, I'll do it."

"Good," Greenwood smiled. "Come on."

* * *

As she entered Arthur's room, Ariadne felt her heart sink. He was hooked up to an IV, but seemed so docile, so accepting of the situation. She took a step forward.

"Arthur?" she whispered. He stirred slightly.

"He's asleep," Greenwood commented. "He's going to be under sedation. He has to be. We can't run the risk of him trying to leave."

"He won't," she responded, her dislike and distrust of Greenwood flaring up. "He wants to get better."

"Well, he's certainly being very co-operative," Greenwood nodded.

She swallowed. "Where's the PASIV?"

Greenwood moved towards a door, towards the far side of the room. After a few minutes, the door was unlocked, and he pulled out the sleek metal case. He handed it to her.

"Here you go." He checked his watch. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes. How long is that in the dream?"

"Three hours."

"See what you can find in that time."

She nodded, and opening the case, pulled out the two IV leads. She carefully lifted Arthur's pale arm, and plugged one in. Taking the other lead, she attached it to her own arm. Leaning back in the seat, she reached over, and pressed the centre button for the PASIV.

* * *

She blinked. She was standing in a hallway. As she walked forward, she realised with a jolt that it was a family home. And suddenly, she knew exactly whose home she was standing in.

"Arthur!" she heard an authorative voice. "Dinner!"

She swallowed, and realised she needed to step back into the shadows. As she did so, Arthur - a much younger Arthur appeared. She blinked - as a teenager, he was strikingly attractive, with short fringed dark hair, and the same large dark eyes. She noticed that he was slightly built. As he took his place, she also noticed that he seemed to have no problem with food, happily accepting the portion of meatloaf his mother offered.

"You shouldn't be here."

She turned round, and her eyes widened. Arthur - only the adult Arthur - was standing behind her. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but these dreams..." his eyes narrowed, and her jaw dropped.

"These aren't dreams, these are memories." She looked at him. "That doctor, Greenwood - I've come into your memories!"

He nodded. "You have. See us all, happy families." He looked at her. "Just listen."

She nodded, and tilted her head. The dinner conversation was fixated on the general mundanity of the family life, but suddenly, a comment cut across the table, and she blinked.

"Arthur! Don't eat so fast! Do you want to get fat _again?"_

She looked at him. He shrugged, watching his sixteen year old self, who recoiled, and pulled back.

"Thanks Mom," the adult Arthur muttered. He reached his hand out to Ariadne. "Come on."

Nodding, she slid her hand into his, feeling his fingers wrap around hers. They began to leave the hallway, to the elevator. As he pulled open the sliding screen door, Arthur was silent.

"So, do you think you-"

"Just watch," he replied. As the elevator went up another floor, she blinked. The warehouse. Eames was sitting with Cobb, and a lanky, somewhat greasy individual who Ariadne had never seen before.

"Nash," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"So, have you seen Arthur?" Cobb asked, looking up.

"No," Eames replied shortly.

"I have," Nash volunteered. "Last time I saw him, he said he was going to get food."

Eames snorted. "Does he ever eat? He's so bloody thin."

"Eames, please." Cobb's voice held a gentle warning tone to it. "Arthur just has a fast metabolism."

"No, I don't think so," Nash's voice held a smugness to it that made Ariadne's skin prickle. He looked at Cobb. "Arthur has some very inventive ways for keeping trim!"

Cobb looked at him. "Nash. Care to explain?"

With a look of disgust, Arthur hit the button in the elevator. The lift went rattling upwards. Ariadne looked at him, astonished.

"They didn't know?"

"They did, when Nash told them." Arthur's voice sounded tired, defeated. "He caught me bingeing one night, at the warehouse. I thought everyone had left."

"At the warehouse?"

"Yes. When the craving takes over, it doesn't matter where I am." He blinked. "Here we are."

Ariadne followed him as he opened the door. She heard voices, arguing.

"You have to get some help for this, Arthur!" It was a male voice. She blinked.

"Is that...Trent?" She asked, stunned.

"Yes, that's Trent." Arthur looked at her. "He figured it out. He knew. This is when he came to visit, a couple of years ago."

"That was how long before we met?"

"About a year."

The two of them listened. Voices were rising.

"Its none of your business!" She heard Arthur shouting back. "Just get out!"

"Arthur, this is-"

A door slammed. Ariadne looked at the Point Man. "And then...?"

"I didn't hear from him for a long time. No-one was more surprised than me when he turned up." Arthur looked at the Architect.

"Come on, we need to go up."

As they travelled up again, Ariadne caught her breath. They were looking into the motel unit they'd been in only a couple of days previously. She blinked. Arthur was sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing.

"Ariadne..." the words were almost a moan. "Oh, Christ..."

She looked at him. "Arthur, you-"

His words were broken off as the ground began to shake. She shuddered, and suddenly, her eyes opened. She found herself staring into the intense light blue eyes of Greenwood.

"Well," he said softly, "come with me."

She looked at Arthur. "But I-"

"No, its rest time," the psychiatrist commanded. He looked at the petite woman. "Do I have to have you sedated?"

She gritted her teeth. Greenwood was a monstrous bully. She began to rise from the chair. "OK."

"Good. Tom, escort her." The male nurse smiled and walked over, taking her arm. "Come on sweetheart."

Greenwood turned his eyes to Arthur. The Point Man was fully awake, and he glared at the psychiatrist. "Don't you dare-"

"Oh, save it," Greenwood, said, leaning over. " She's the key to you. And that's why you're going to do what we ask. Otherwise, I might just plant a little inception in her head."

Arthur bristled. "Don't you-"

"Well, in that case, I'll tell you, since I'm assured of your co-operation." Greenwood met Arthur's eyes. "She's seen a lot, Arthur - she knows quite a bit about you. How sick you are."

Arthur shrugged. "I'm going along with this."

"Of course you are." Greenwood took a step forward. "You still won't accept your sick, will you? As far as your concerned, everyone else just niggles you, and you have a small problem with food. So, you won't notice if the only person who cares about you ceases."

"What?"

"She loves you, Arthur." Greenwood smiled again. "So, you're going to perform what I believe you call an extraction. You're going to extract all trace of you from her mind - which is what we were planning to do to you. But, why not get the master to do it himself? And as soon as you've done Ariadne, we'll be bringing in Cobb, and Eames - and they'll forget about you. You'll be alone, and the only person you'll have left will be Fischer." Greenwood looked at Arthur. "He'll pay to keep you alive, as long as your useful to him."

Arthur felt stunned. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're easy to control," Greenwood commented. "Bulimics have low self esteem, believe they can never be good enough - I'm assuring you, you're not good enough for your team."

"And if I refuse?" Arthur's could hear his voice rising. Greenwood turned, and smiled cruelly.

"If you refuse, she'll be killed." He looked at Arthur directly. "I take it you'll do it?"

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur sat on the bed, waiting. Waiting for the nurse that would lead him down the hallway to Ariadne. He could feel the tension rising within himself, and took a deep breath.

_Control your emotions, _he told himself, firmly. As he exhaled slowly, he heard the key turn in the lock. The clinic's habit of locking him in was something he accepted. He looked up, to see Tom standing in front of him.

"Right, come on." He grabbed Arthur's upper arm, and before the Point Man could move, hauled him to his. He chuckled. "Jesus, you're really piling it on!" He smiled at Arthur, cruelly. "I guess all that bed rest is doing you good!"

Arthur swallowed, and kept his temper. He smiled placidly at Tom. "Let's go."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Not sure I like you being so co-operative." He pulled out his baton. "I'm warning you, Ogilvie - any funny business, I'll have you flat on the floor. Understand?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Right. This way."

* * *

Ariadne sat, waiting. She was already hooked up to the PASIV. Greenwood smiled at her, kindly.

"You don't need to worry," he said, gently. "All you'll be doing is going into Arthur's thoughts again. Seeing how he is. You understand, don't you?"

Ariadne nodded. She knew the only way out of this nightmare was to agree to everything that was said.

"Good." Greenwood nodded towards a table. "I'd relax if I were you. Lean back."

She did so, back into the lounger. Suddenly, another nurse darted forward, and laid a tissue over her face. She gasped and struggled, but slumped, her eyes closing. Greenwood observed her with a look of satisfaction.

"Perfect." He turned back to the nurse. "Completely vulnerable."

* * *

Cobb blinked. He'd been woken by the vibration of his cell phone. Picking it up, he brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dom," a smooth voice slid from the tiny device. "Good of you to answer."

"Robert?" Cobb frowned, and began to sit up, remnants of sleep sliding away. "What is it?"

"I'd just like you to know that Arthur and Ariadne are safe." Robert's voice was gentle. "Which, considering what he did, is very generous of me."

"Which was what?" Cobb's anxiety was beginning to mount.

"Well, he tried to escape, and locked me in the motel that he was hiding in." Cobb could hear the barely suppressed anger in Robert's voice. "He does have courage."

"He's the Point Man. He has to." Cobb lowered his voice. "What are you doing to him?"

"To them."

Cobb's blood began to freeze. "You've got Ariadne as well?"

"Oh, they're both safe...for now."

Cobb felt a white hot surge of anger. "You had better not hurt them-"

"Oh, stop the macho posturing," Robert interrupted. "It doesn't work. They are both safe, and I guarantee one will be returned to you. But which? See if you can work it out!"

Cobb blinked. He was left with a buzzing noise of a dead connection.

* * *

Arthur swallowed as he was led into the room. As he saw Ariadne, his eyes widened. He turned to Greenwood. "What have you-"

"Calm down," Greenwood said, coldly. "And sit down!"

Arthur did so, looking at the young woman. She was fast asleep, the IV trailing out of her arm. He proferred his own, and let the IV be plugged into it.

"Remember," Greenwood said, his tone cold. "You are to go in, and extract any trace of you from her. She'll forget you even exist."

"But I'll remember," Arthur said, looking at Greenwood. "I'll remember her."

"You will." Greenwood smiled. "It will be the worst punishment ever. Someone you actually love...and they have no idea who you even are." He looked at him. "But you and your bulimia will be very happy together, Arthur. That is the real love of your life."

Arthur flushed red, and glared at the psychiatrist. "If you say so."

"Lie down."

Arthur did so, and Greenwood picked up the IV, and pushed it into his arm. "Sweet dreams." He pressed down the centre of the PASIV.

* * *

Arthur blinked. He was sitting in a garden. As he got up, he realised he was wearing a suit - a soft grey one. A smile tugged at his mouth - he knew how much Ariadne liked him in suits. He then noticed that he was in the garden of a suburban house. Standing up, and brushing himself off, he began to walk towards the back door. He pushed it open, noting that the air was scented with cinnamon and ginger.

Cookies. Freshly baked cookies were sitting on the table. He looked at them.

"I can have one," he told himself. "I don't need to eat them all!" He bit his lip, pausing, and then reached for one. Suddenly, it was snatched out of his hand. He blinked, and turned.

"Arthur! They're still hot!"

Ariadne stood next to him, shaking her head. "Can't you wait?" she scolded, playfully. She looked at him, his reflection mirrored in her large brown eyes. Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead. "No," he said, grinning. "I can't!"

She shook her head, smiling. "Really, Arthur, you're just too bad!" She held up the rack that contained the cooling biscuits. "They'll be ready in a couple of minutes, I promise!"

He nodded. "Great."

She turned to him, biting her lip. "Arthur, am I being-" she paused, and flushed.

"What?" he asked, looking at her, intensely. "Are you being what?"

"Cruel," she said, sitting down. "I mean, I bake you cookies, and you're-"

"Ariadne, I can control it," he said, looking at her. "I don't need you to baby me. I can eat without having to gorge."

"But, what causes it?" she burst out. Arthur blinked, and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know," he said, honestly. "Feeling inadequate. Feeling as though I'm not good enough. Feeling as though any minute, I'm going to screw it up. Thats probably what helps cause it."

"But Arthur..." Ariadne felt her voice fade. "But, Arthur, you're so-" she shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. Sitting opposite him, she swallowed.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Shall we-" he paused, the enormity of what he had to do suddenly settling on him. He could feel tears prickling the back of his eyes. "Go upstairs?"

She smiled. "Lets."

He got up, leaving the cookies behind him, and slipped his arm around her waist. As they walked through the hallway to the stairs, he noticed the decor. Tasteful, but cosy. He kissed the top of her head. He could almost feel his heart wrenching itself apart.

They reached the bedroom. Ariadne opened the door. Arthur swallowed. "Ari, listen, please. There's something you should know."

"Whats that?" she asked, pulling him close.

"This is a dream," he said, flatly. "Its a dream. And we're in it because I have to do something."

She looked at him, her eyebrows lowering. "What?"

"I have to perform an extraction." His hands were shaking, and he gently disengaged her grip from around his waist. "Ariadne, listen to me. We can't be together. Its too dangerous. I'm a risk. I'm sick, I need care, and I can't burden you anymore. I'm going to remove any trace of me from you, and the, you're free to go. So are the others."

She took a step back. "No," she said, her voice quiet. "You are sick, but you need to let me help you."

"Ariadne, look at where we are!" Arthur's exasperation was rising to the surface. "We're currently in a clinic that Fischer is bankrolling. If you let me do this, he'll leave you alone. You'll have no connection to me anymore. But to stay with me-" he swallowed. "If you stay with me, you'll be with a sick man who is under Fischer's thumb. Is that what you want?"

She opened the door, and led him into the bedroom. "Arthur, I know you're sick." She looked at him. "I saw you bingeing, and I want to help you." She swallowed. "But, I won't let you go to Fischer. I just won't."

"Then what do you suggest?" Arthur turned his head. He was half afraid that Greenwood, or one of his goons, would walk in on them at any moment. "Being with a bulimic will be hell for you. Half the time I'm trying not to binge, the other half I want to." He looked at her. "Is this what you want? Being with someone you have to monitor? Someone whose life is ruled by his weight,because he can't confront the issues he's buried? Being with someone who will never be content? Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "I'll cope." She looked at him. "We'll have to."

"How will we survive?"

She shrugged. "I'm an architect. You can research. We'll get normal jobs, live like normal people." She looked at him. "You can get treatment. I'm not letting you go. You've coped with this long enough."

He kissed her. "If you're sure-" reaching past her, he opened the door. Past the bedroom, he saw the safe. His skin prickled, and he looked down into her eyes. Deep brown, laced with gold. He swallowed.

_I have to do this, please forgive me. _

He kissed her forehead, and began slowly tracing a line down to her jaw. She responded, wrapping her arms around him. He began to pull her over to the bed, and started to lie down. "Come on..."

She didn't hesitate. He stroked her side. "Oh, Ari-" he nibbled her neck. She responded by kissing him. Suddenly, he pulled away, and went for the safe.

"Arthur!" She looked at him, her jaw dropping. "Arthur, you wouldn't!"

"You deserve more than this!" He shouted. "You can do better than a sick, twisted bulimic who kowtows to Fischer!" He began to fumble with the combination. Her birthday. He started twisting the dial, desperate to pull her memories of him out, and destroy them.

"Arthur!" Ariadne's voice was desperate. "Don't do this!"

"I don't have a choice!" he snapped. He began to open the door, immediately spotting the envelope inside, marked "confidential." He reached for it.

Suddenly, he felt a burning pain in his shoulder, and screamed. He turned Ariadne was holding a gun, and lowering it. Her large brown eyes were full of fear. She'd shot him, directly in his left shoulder. He turned to her, the envelope still in the safe. He fell on his knees to the floor.

"You-" he looked at her.

"Improvise," she said, shakily. She reached past the wounded man, and grabbed the envelope. Taking it with her, she began to run.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur fell onto the floor, cursing and clutching his shoulder. As he pulled his hand away, he saw the bright crimson stain across his fingers.

He gulped. She'd shot him. Blinking, he started to get unsteadily to his feet, and headed for the en suite bathroom, intending to grab a towel. As he reached for a soft cream one, a voice startled him.

"She's a little bitch, isn't she?"

He turned. Allie stood in the doorway, dressed a in a crisp lemon and cream suit. Her long dark hair was falling over her shoulders.

"Here," she said gently, "let me help you with that." Grabbing the towel, she wound it round his shoulder, pulling it tight. He swallowed, feeling his throat contract. She gently brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"How does that feel?"

Arthur clenched his teeth. "Get off me," he snapped.

Smiling, Allie backed away, and headed downstairs.

* * *

Ariadne ran down the stairs, still clutching the enveloped. She paused, unsure of where to go. Hesitating, she turned and went into the kitchen. Opening doors to the cupboards, she searched frantically for a first aid kit. Lying the envelope on the kitchen table, she started to hunt for the items she needed.

"Think you can help him?"

She turned. A young woman was standing in the doorway. Dark haired, attractive, with large, almost doe-like eyes. Biting her lip, Ariadne turned her back. "I think and I do," she muttered.

The projection looked at her. "Give it up. You don't stand a chance."

She blinked. "Oh, I think I do." Ariadne was surprised at herself; her voice sounded strong, commanding. She continued with her search, and began to hunt through looking for a bandage, aware that she was under time pressure and not sure of where Arthur was.

The projection walked forward. "I want to tell you something." She crouched down, and smiled. "I've slept with him."

Ariadne paused, holding the door. "Excuse me?"

"I've slept with him." Allie smiled, sweetly. "He was so lonely, Ariadne. He wanted someone. He was very easy to seduce. He lay there, just begging me to take him."

Ariadne drew back. "Where have you come from?" Her voice was starting to sound more uncertain.

"I've come from the part of Arthur which feels guilty," she said, smoothly. "That can't handle what he's done. Arthur can never handle what he does. Its why he's ill. Why he's the way he is." She raised an eyebrow. "And he's not even yours."

Ariadne found a first aid kit, and opening it, pulled out a bandage. She turned to Allie. "He's not-"

She blinked. The projection had disappeared.

* * *

Arthur looked at Allie, who had left the kitchen, and walked back up the stairs. She sat on the bed, smiling at the wounded Point Man.

"I've just seen her, in the kitchen." She raised a manicured eyebrow. "She doesn't look like a bitch, but she acts like one."

Arthur turned his back. "Go away," he muttered. "Go and crawl into whatever crevice of my subconscious you came out of."

She smiled, and getting up, wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now now, not a nice way to speak to an old friend." She picked up the envelope. "Very thoughtful of her to leave this in the kitchen!"

"Give it to me." His voice was soft, but a command. "Now." He winced as a fresh wave of pain shot through his shoulder.

"No." Her tone was mocking. "Let's see what she really thinks of you, shall we?"

Opening the envelope, she tipped the contents onto the bed. Arthur felt his face contort with rage. She smiled, mockingly.

"Have a look."

Arthur leaned over the bed, his throat tightening. Inside the envelope were journal pages, scraps of notes, and, he noted, a pen and ink sketch. Of him.

He held it up.

"Very flattering." Allie's voice was spiked with spite. "She actually makes you look thin!"

Arthur dropped the drawing on the bed, and walking over, grabbed her by the throat. Pushing her up against the wall, he leaned into her face.

"Get out," he snarled. "Now!"

She swallowed. "Arthur, please, don't-"

"You know, we were all given pretty heavy dosages," he snapped. "If I kill you in a dream, Allie, you could fall into limbo. Know what that means? You'll be trapped in a dream for infinity."

"Don't," she choked. "Please."

"Why should I?" his voice was becoming angrier. "You were sent to me, for no other reason than to torment me. Don't you remember our time in college?"

She nodded. "Yes - I do-"

"Let her go."

Arthur blinked. Ariadne was standing in the room, holding the bandage, and a damp towel. She looked at the towel wrapped around the Point Man's shoulder. It was stained a deep crimson, and she swallowed. "Arthur, I need to help you!"

Arthur swallowed, and began to relax his hold on Allie's neck. She coughed, and massaged her throat. As he moved towards the Architect, she turned to them.

"Let's look at more of these memories," she said, sweetly. "Oh look, here's a journal entry!" She held it up. "Oh, I'm so worried about Arthur!" she crooned, her eyes sweeping triumphantly over the two of them. "He's so thin, and getting thinner!" She looked at him. "Care to share your diet secrets, Art?"

He flushed. "Stop it."

"Don't you see? She's worried about you!" She turned to Ariadne. "And this is why you need to burn these memories!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a lighter. "You need to let him go, Ariadne, need to let him-"

A gun shot rang through the room. Ariadne blinked. Arthur lowered his arm, as the woman crashed to the floor, a clean bullet wound in the centre of her forehead.

He turned to Ariadne. "Improvise," he said, slightly shakily. He winced, and sat on the bed. She sat next to him. "How did she get here?"

"My projection," he said, looking at the floor. "Guilt. My despair. Its what caused her."

Ariadne turned to him. "Your guilt, over what you are, and who you are, created her. Its what makes you weak and makes you a target to Fischer and Saito. Its whats ripping you apart, and powering your illness. You've convinced yourself you're not worth anything, and the bulimia tells you that, and you gravitate towards people like Fischer and Allie, who help compound it. If you're going to get over this, you need to start to trust yourself, and you need to leave it all behind."

"Ari-" He caught her chin in his hand. "Thank you." He spoke softly. "Thank you for believing in me."

She swallowed. "I do believe in you Arthur, but you don't believe in yourself." She bit her lip; she was beginning to sound like a hallmark card. "You need to trust me."

Leaning forward, their lips met. She pulled away. "Now, are you going to let me dress that wound?"

He flinched; he'd forgotten his shoulder. "Oh, yes."

She picked up the bandage. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I'm not erasing you from my memory," Arthur said, decisively. "We get out of the dream, out of the clinic, and just go."

* * *

Fischer frowned, and looked at the two sleeping bodies. Greenwood was checking his watch.

"How long have they been under?" he demanded.

"About ten minutes. Two hours in a dream."

Fischer scowled, his face darkening. "Pull her out. I'm going in."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

Arthur pulled Ariadne close, and kissed the top of her head. She folded into him, tightening her grip. "We will get through this," she whispered. "I promise-"

Suddenly, he blinked in shock. His arms were empty. He was standing in the middle of the road, alone.

* * *

Ariadne's eyes flickered. She heard voices, and with a sickening jolt, realised she was out of the dream. The nurses - their voices were low, but distinct.

"What do we do?" One almost hissed. "Restrain her?"

"Not necessary," another voice snapped, which she immediately identified as Greenwood. "Give her a shot, and take her back to her room. Then, we wait. We wait until Fischer comes back out, and what we want to do with him."

_Him. _Ariadne bit back her anger. She kept her eyes closed, trying to maintain a pretence of still hovering on the verge of the dream. She tried to think calmly, and rationally. She felt the heat of the nurse's breath on her face, and tied to keep her facial muscles perfectly composed. After another few seconds, she began to flutter her eyelids, trying to maintain the pretence of just leaving the dream.

"I - uh..." she murmured, and began to gently raise her eyelids. She could see Greenwood watching her, his face suspicious. With a sickening flash, she realised that he knew. She'd woken up the minute the IV had been wrenched from her arm. Swallowing, she decided to play along.

"Well, looks like you've returned." The psychiatrists' tone was edged with coldness. "I'm afraid we have to keep Arthur under a little longer. But its all right, he won't be alone."

Ariadne fully opened her eyes, and turned her head. Arthur was still under. With a sinking heart, she saw Fischer, stretched out next to him, asleep. She turned and looked at Greenwood, anger clouding her face.

Greenwood smiled, and nodded. "Take her back to her room."

The heavier nurse walked forward. "Come on, sweetheart." Grabbing her arm, he hauled her to her feet. She threw a last look at Arthur as she was pulled away.

* * *

Eames glanced at Trent as they travelled to the airport. His face was perfectly composed. Eames realised that their original Point never betrayed a flicker of emotion.

"You really sure about this?" Cobb broke the silence. He was in the back seat, behind the Point. "That we should just forget about him, and her?"

Eames swallowed, and waited for the other man's answer. The previous two days had passed in a blur. The lack of communication from Arthur had been interpreted as a signal that he had severed his ties. Eames hit his hand with the steering wheel. "There has to be another way."

"There is." Trent spoke. "You have to accept that invading his mind was not a good tactic. And I'm willing to bet that his subconscious will be armed, and ready to fight whatever comes into it now."

"So what do you suggest?" Cobb's voice was stretched to breaking point. "Have you any idea what its like to watch him be like this? Watch him being so ill? Not to mention there's always the fact it could have been our fault, the team's?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Trent said, softly. "I caught him one night. He told me never to tell you."

Cobb's eyes widened in shock. "You knew?" his voice was as taught as wire, and Eames heard the sharp edge. "So you've been hiding this as well?"

"Not intentionally," Trent said. "But I don't violate confidences."

Cobb shook his head. Trent's clear-cut worldview jarred with his own visions of grey. Trent turned to Eames. "Turn around."

"What?" The Forger looked astonished.

"Just do it. I think we all know what we need to do."

* * *

Arthur began to cautiously make his way across the room. "Ari?" He struggled to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Ari?"

"Do I suffice?" an icy voice inquired. Turning, Arthur saw Fischer. He raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

"Arthur," Fischer smiled, and took a step forward. "Let's be amicable. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. You don't have to-"

He never finished the sentence. His eyes wide with amazement, he hit the floor as the bullet pierced into his chest. Arthur lowered the gun, then leaned down.

"I think I missed your heart."

* * *

Fischer's eyes flicked open. He turned, and stared at the sleeping Arthur. Greenwood's eyes had widened with shock. "What happened?"

Fischer's voice was barely a whisper. "He shot me." He looked at the psychiatrist. "Whats happened? I thought you said he'd be malleable, easy to manipulate!"

Greenwood shook his head. "Its her. Thats it. She's influenced him, Robert. Too much."

Fischer looked at the sleeping Arthur. "Keep him under. Go in, and see what you can do."

Greenwood began to smile. "It'll be a pleasure."

"Take these two" - Fischer waved an arm in the direction of Tom and Mike, who were standing uncertainly in the centre - "with you. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Greenwood nodded, and checked his watch. "We will. We have just over six minutes. Which is, I believe, just over an hour in the dream." He looked at the two nurses. "Come on."

* * *

Cobb swallowed. "Are you sure about this?"

Trent nodded. "Absolutely. Why did Saito want Arthur in the first place? He took him, remember? Time to go straight to the source."

Cobb looked up at the imposing building. Trent shrugged, the sign of a man deeply unimpressed with other's wealth. "Come on."

Eames and the Extractor followed the taciturn Point. As they entered the building, they could feel pairs of eyes sizing them up. They approached the main reception desk. The young woman seated behind the structure looked at them. "May I help you?"

"We would like to see Ichiro Saito, please." Cobb spoke, his voice firm. She raised an eyebrow, clearly astonished at such a bold request. "Mr Saito doesn't see anyone without an appointment."

"Tell him its Dominic Cobb." The Extractor didn't break his gaze. "He will see me."

She smiled, dismissively. "Of course." Picking up the phone, she spoke briefly in Japanese. After a few moments, during which her eyes widened in astonishment, she looked at the three men. "He will see you. Right now."

Cobb looked at Trent and Eames. "Come on."

* * *

Fischer looked at the Architect. She was keeping her features perfectly still, not betraying the churning emotion she felt. He smiled, and sat down opposite her. She shivered slightly.

"You've upset me," he said, simply. "I thought I could trust you to do the right thing, Ariadne, which is to be co-operative. You do know that you needed to let Arthur destroy those memories of you, don't you?"

She nodded. "I know."

"You do know that in not letting him do that, you've made things very dangerous?"

She looked at him. "I think I do."

He leaned forward his voice taking on a soothing, almost paternalistic quality. "Let me explain this to you. You're in a battle for Arthur's mind and soul, and you're never going to win it. His eating disorder has made sure of that. You've lost. Give him up. Let me deal with him." He leaned back, his eyes glinting. "I'd almost succeeded in convincing him he didn't need you - any of you- but I didn't realise how deeply he felt for you." He grimaced slightly. "My mistake. But there is a way to rectify it." He smiled. "Would you like to hear it?"

* * *

Saito stood up, and looked at the three men with hostility. Cobb swallowed; the lack of warmth was not easing the tension he felt. "Saito."

"Cobb." The magnate nodded. "What can I do for you?"

Cobb settled himself in a seat. He looked at the older man. "I need you to tell me something. Why are you so determined to get hold of Arthur? You tried once, and then you seemed to sell him out to Fischer."

Saito smiled. "You haven't worked it out?"

Cobb leaned back. "Enlighten me." He stole a look at Trent and Eames. "All of us."

Saito nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Arthur began to walk down the stairs. He needed to get out. Fischer's body had vanished, a clear sign he'd woken up. Shoving the gun in the waistband of his suit, he began to move more quickly.

"Hey, whale boy!" he heard a shout. Moving closer, he saw Tom and Mike standing near the door.

"Oh, look who it is," Arthur said, unable to resist smiling. "Its the playground bullies."

Tom looked at him in astonishment; Mike following suite. "What did you just say?"

"Playground bullies," Arthur repeated. "Tell me, did you get paid more to shove my face in that bowl of mousse that last time, or was that just improvised?"

The two nurses were stunned. "Hey, Ogilvie," Tom said, uncertainly, moving backwards. "We just thought you were hungry, thats all-"

Arthur nodded. "I am." Pulling the gun out, he fired two quick rounds, embedding the bullets in their bodies. Tom groaned as he hit the floor, Mike following. Stepping over them casually, he moved towards the front door. He couldn't be under much longer-

"Arthur!"

He turned. Greenwood was standing, leaning against the doorway. "This isn't like you." His face was open, questioning. "Usually you're so compliant!"

Arthur looked at him. "No." He spoke coldly, decisively. "I'm done with following orders."

* * *

"So you plan to let Arthur become a stranger to us, extract from Browning, and then blackmail Fischer to get him to hand those secrets over." Cobb shook his head. "You never did lose your paranoia over Fischer, did you, Saito?"

The older man shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"So what about Arthur?" Eames broke in.

"Well, its simple." Saito leaned back. "I wait. I wait until he's served his purpose. Then I find him."

Cobb shook his head. "No, Saito. If you want me to ever perform another extraction for you, then you help me find him now."

* * *

Arthur's eyes opened. Fischer stood over him, as did Greenwood. Unable to resist a smirk, Arthur allowed his lips to curve as he saw their faces.

"Very impressive," Greenwood nodded. "I would say you're starting to fight back."

"Its because I have something to fight back for," he retorted. The feel of Ariadne's lips, and her skin, still played in his mind. Pulling the IV out of his arm, he got up. "Let me see her."

"Not possible." Fisher smiled, coldly. "She's not here." He looked at him.

Arthur took a step forward. "Tell me where she is," he said, his voice as glacial as Fischer's. "Or I promise I will kill you."

Fisher smirked. "Now, Arthur. We're not in a drea-"

His words were choked off as Arthur closed his hands around his throat. "Doesn't matter. Trust me."

* * *

The three men began to leave the building. Eames looked at Trent, and Cobb. "We can find him - and her. We will."

Cobb looked at Eames. "Maybe." He sighed. "I'm just so tired of this night-" he broke off, his cellphone beginning to ring. Sighing, he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Dom?" Arthur's voice sounded nervous, and hesitant. "Dom. Please. I need your help."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the hiatus!**

"Arthur?" Cobb spoke guardedly, only too mindful of the Point's previous behaviour. He gestured to Trent, and Eames. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the clinic." Arthur's voice was nervous. "I - I need your help, Dom, please."

Cobb swallowed. "Last time you said that-"

Trent shook his head, and without a word, wrestled the cellphone from Cobb. "Hey man. Its Trent. What is it?"

* * *

Arthur swallowed, only too aware of the gun in his hand. After pressing his hands to Robert's throat, he'd disorientated the other man enough to send him to the floor. Reaching down, he'd found the gun, tucked discreetly into Fischer's waistband. Pulling it out, he aimed it at Robert's head, then turned, pointing it at Greenwood's.

"Don't move," he snapped, as he reached for the phone. Lifting the receiver, he'd punched in the number, then waited. He refused to admit he was nervous - he needed Cobb to talk to him. But when he'd heard the Extractor's voice, he couldn't keep his concern out of his voice. As soon as he heard Cobb's voice, he'd shuddered inwardly. The Extractor had sounded angry, cold. But, the Point Man thought, with a twinge of regret, he could not really blame him. He felt a surge of relief when he heard Trent's voice. Calm, and precise, as it always was.

"Its Ariadne," Arthur said, trying to keep the mounting fear out of his voice. "They've taken her. Unless I do as they say-" he swallowed, not wanting to meet Fischer's ice cold eyes. "They're threatening to- to-"

Fischer walked over, and snatched the receiver. "We'll kill her," he said, calmly. "So, unless you, and the rest of the team come over and assist, she's dead. And as for Arthur? We're planning a nice, slow ending for him. Do hope you can come. You know the address."

Fischer put the receiver down, and turned to Arthur with a mocking smile. "Arthur, you really-"

He screamed as the bullet exploded in his leg. Arthur lowered the gun, watching the older man slump onto the floor, clutching his bleeding thigh. Greenwood stared, shocked.

"Unless you want one to match," Arthur said, coldly, "you'll take me to where she is. Understand?"

Greenwood nodded, his face paling. "Of course," he said, choking slightly. Blinking, he began to lead the Point Man out of the room.

* * *

Ariadne swallowed. She was in what looked like a cell. A clear, white cell. Standing up, she began to walk, hoping the door would open. As she pushed it, she caught her breath.

Sitting at a table, a table covered with a large spread of food, was Arthur. Wearing a suit, he looked composed, and relaxed. Smiling, he gestured with his hand.

"Care to join me?"

* * *

"We don't even know if we should do this!"

Trent turned, and raised an eyebrow. Cobb's facial expression was anguished; Eames, he noted, was uncertain. "Do what?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Go and find them," Cobb said, hurriedly. "What if its a trap? What if Arthur's now planning this with Fischer?"

Trent looked at him. "We know that Fischer wants to use him. And at the moment, he's there. We need to find them. Both of them. Dom, he loves her, and she may be our way to help him. Think about it."

Cobb swallowed. "OK." His tone was heavy, defeated. "We get them before Fischer does anything else. And then - we extract. Everything we incepted. And then we -"

"Put him in for some professional care," Trent finished. "I agree. Its the only way to go." He looked at Dom. "Let's just hope it works."

* * *

Ariadne swallowed. "Arthur, what are you planning on doing with this?" she waved her hand in the direction of the food, causing him to shrug.

"Eat it." His lips drew back in an almost wolfish grin. "All of it. And then throw it back up. Thats what bulimics do, Ariadne. Thats what you're saddled with."

She shook her head. "I'm not saddled with you. I love you." Her voice had faltered, almost to a whisper, and she suddenly felt pathetic. She looked at the food - all of it rich, creamy, and clearly in excess of the normal calorific amount - with growing horror.

"Arthur," she whispered. "You don't need this."

"But I do," he whispered. "You think I do, Ari."

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

He leaned back and smirked, reaching for a chunk of gateau. "Then why are you projecting me like this?"

"You're a projection?" She felt her voice diminish with shock. "You're-"

"I'm not real," he whispered. "But how you think of me is." With a growing sense of shock, she watched him slide the gateau into his mouth.

* * *

Arthur swallowed as the door was unlocked. He turned to Greenwood, who smiled at him, mockingly.

"Do go in," the psychiatrist almost purred. Frowning, Arthur entered, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

Ariadne. Wired to a PASIV, clearly deep in sleep. But he could see from her twitching facial muscles that the dream was tormenting her. Swallowing, he walked over, and grabbed the IV.

"Wouldn't do that." Greenwood's voice held a warning.

"What?" Arthur turned.

"She's under very heavy sedation. If you remove that, you'll kill her. You'll send her into limbo, and when you find her, her mind will be gone. Is that what you want?"

Arthur felt himself shake slightly. "No," he whispered.

"Want to know what she's dreaming of?" Greenwood was smiling.

"What?"

"A projection. Of you." The psychiatrist raised an eyebrow. "You were the last person to see her, share a dream with her. So I suggest you leave them to it."

Arthur shook his head. "No chance." Pulling out an IV, and before the psychiatrist could protest, he plugged it into his arm, feeling himself suddenly plunge into darkness.

* * *

Ariadne had to fight to blink back the tears. Arthur had devoured most of the gateau.

"Please, Arthur," she said, her voice choking slightly. "You must be feeling so sick by now!"

The projection shrugged. "I throw it back up, its no problem."

"But it is," an identical voice spoke. "Its a problem to me."

The projection and Ariadne both turned. The projection quirked his lips into a smile.

"Arthur." He gestured towards the food. "Come. Join me."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked, shocked. "Ariadne, this is me, that's..." his gaze settled on the projection, that was grinning at him, lips pulled back from his teeth like a shark. The projection waved his hand in the direction of the food. "Come on, Arthur. Join me."

Arthur turned to the Architect, and she could see, to her own distress, the pain and shock displayed upon it. "Ari, thats your projection of me, thats how you see me, and I didn't think..." his voice trailed off, unable to fully comprehend what he was actually seeing. "I mean, you see me as my illness, and-"

"What do you mean, sees you as your illness?" the projection interrupted. "Don't you get it? You are your illness, thats the end of it!"

Arthur shook his head. "No," he whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "No, that can't be, its-"

"Oh, Christ, are you going to start crying again?" the projection's tone was jeering, as though seeking to hurt. "Why don't you just get over it! And come join me, I-"

He stopped, abruptly. Arthur had turned, and started to run. Ariadne jumped up. "Arthur!"

"Leave him," the projection said, dispassionately. "He'll come back." It smiled, cruelly. "When he's hungry!"

Ariadne looked at the projection. An idea was forming in her mind. She smiled at it, and taken by surprise, it smiled back.

"You're right," she said, her tone taking on a slightly cold edge. "He'll come back when he's hungry. I mean, thats all he thinks about. Food!"

The projection tilted his head at her and smirked. She found the sight nauseating. It was Arthur - except everything about it was slightly twisted. The gentle smile had an element of malice; the eyes were too dark, and too cold. The way it moved was almost reptilian. She shuddered, but decided to keep talking.

"Yeah, you're right." The projection chuckled. "Food."

"Its so disgusting! How can a grown man behave like that? Stuffing his face one moment and then throwing it up the next?" Ariadne's words were tinged with despair. "I feel as though he's having an affair with something that isn't even human!"

The projection nodded. "You're right." He moved towards her. "He'll never change, I promise you that. He'll always be the same."

She smiled at him. "I know."

"You're wasting your time with him."

She shook her head, smiling. "I know."

"You need to leave him," the projection hissed in her ear, moving so close he practically pinned her to the wall. "Leave him, and leave him to it."

She looked at it. "You think you're right?"

"I know I am."

She shook her head. "No," she said, strength gathering in her voice. "You're my worst projection of Arthur - the part of me that fears he'll never recover. But I know he can, and I will help him."

"Very noble." The projection grabbed her wrists, slowly, painfully. "But what if you're unable to?"

* * *

Arthur hurried down the corridor. He couldn't face Ariadne, or the projection. He had to keep going. Turning, he saw an open door, and entered it, hoping to find some refuge.

No-one was in there. He realised it was laid out as a bedroom, and suddenly feeling exhausted, sunk down onto the bed. He heard it creak, and wince.

"You know why it creaked?" he looked up, his eyes widening with horror. Another projection of him was standing in front.

"No, why?" Arthur felt that in order to escape, he had to try and work with his subconscious. This was Ariadne's dream, and he was now filling it.

"Because you're getting so fat now, that everything is suffering under your weight." The projection smirked, cruelly. Arthur looked up at him. "Really?" He shook his head. "So why does Ariadne tell me I'm too thin?"

"Because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings," the projection responded, smoothly. "Because she knows that if she tells you otherwise, you'll start bingeing and purging again."

Arthur looked at the projection. "So you're saying she's lying to me?"

"Arthur," the projection said, their voice growing slightly cold, "this is yourself you're talking to. You accuse her of lying, but are you sure you're not lying to yourself as well?"

Arthur made to get up. "I don't have to listen to this," he said, coldly, and turned to leave, trying to push past the projection as he did so. To his surprise, it grabbed him.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere."

* * *

Cobb swallowed as he, Trent, and Eames entered the clinic. The doors opened with a gentle hiss, and the nurse at the desk looked up as they entered. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Cobb said, his voice staying calm, much to his astonishment. "We'd like to see Dr Greenwood, please."

The nurse frowned. "I'm afraid Dr Greenwood is with a patient."

Trent spoke. "Wouldn't happen to be Arthur Ogilvie, would it? I know that he's a special favourite of the doctor's."

The nurse, who was female and easily in her mid-forties, frowned slightly. "I don't like the insinuation there. Dr Greenwood is-"

"I've heard enough," Cobb muttered. "Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

Greenwood leaned over Arthur. "Very deeply asleep." He checked Ariadne. "Perfect."

* * *

Ariadne felt herself being marched down the corridors. The projection wouldn't let go of her. "Right, here you are." He pushed her into another room. "Stay here."

"Where's Arthur?" Ariadne demanded.

The projection turned, and smiled. "We'll get him for you."

* * *

The three team members ran down the hall, ignoring the shouts of the desk nurse. "Which way?" Trent demanded.

Cobb swallowed. "Second floor. Room G10."

"How do you know?" Eames asked, surprised.

"Its the room they used the last time."

* * *

Arthur glared at the projection. "Let me go," he said, coldly. "Now."

"Can't do that," the projection said, "if you want to, you'll have to-"

Arthur raised his arm, and using his elbow, knocked the projection of balance. Pushing him roughly aside, he pulled open the door, and ran out into the hallway.

"Ariadne!" He shouted. "Ariadne!"

* * *

Greenwood smiled at Arthur, and pulled the syringe out of his pocket. "Sorry to do this," he muttered, as he leaned over the Point Man's sleeping form, "but its a necessity."

He put the needle against the younger man's skin, and was preparing to it in, when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Don't do that."

Greenwood pulled the syringe away, and turned. Cobb, along with Eames and Trent, stood behind him. Trent was holding a gun, and aimed it at the psychiatrist. "Walk away."

Greenwood, slightly frozen, nodded. As he looked at Cobb and Eames, he curled his lip. "You have no idea what you're dealing with down there."

"Actually, I think we do," Cobb replied. He looked at Greenwood. "Its called extraction. Extraction of everything we've done. "

Greenwood smiled. "Good luck." Suddenly, he turned, and jammed the syringe needle straight into Arthur's upper arm, pressing it down. The team stood, shocked, as the clear fluid flowed into the Point Man's vein.

"What was that?" Eames asked, confusion and anger showing on his face.

"Just a mild hallucinogenic," Greenwood said, smoothly. "He'll be fine."

Cobb shook his head. "You're sick." Pushing the other man aside, he pulled an IV from the PASIV, plugged it into his arm, and fell into darkness.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur blinked. The room seemed warped, and misshapen. He frowned slightly, having no idea of where he was. Sitting up, he shivered.

He was in a little white room. Looking down at himself, he was wearing white - a tunic, and trousers. He frowned slightly, and rubbed his head. He felt woozy, and tired.

Suddenly, he heard a grating sound, and realised a key was being turned in the lock. He tried to sit up. To his surprise, Eames entered, carrying a tray. He smiled at the younger man.

"Arthur!" he said, his tone ingratiating. "Here we go - just for you!"

Arthur blinked as the tray was placed down on the small bedside table. With a flourish, Eames pulled the crisp cloth off the top of the tray.

Biting his lip, Arthur looked down at the tray.

It was completely empty. Eames smiled.

"Thats what you want, isn't it?" he said, his voice taunting. "You're so worried we're all trying to fatten you up, Arthur - how would you feel if I told you we just want you to starve to death?"

Arthur looked up, fear beginning to show on his face. "What?" He swallowed. "Eames, I-"

"You're pathetic!" The Forger jeered. "So pathetic, Arthur! You can't eat, you can't swallow - just starve to death!"

With that, he turned, letting the door clang shut behind him.

* * *

Cobb opened his eyes. To his astonishment, he was sitting in a hospital waiting room. But - it was warped. Hazy. The details didn't seem right. Swallowing, he began to wonder exactly what Greenwood had injected into Arthur's arm. A hallucinogenic, the psychiatrist had said.

_Hallucinogenics can cause our fears to seem real. _He remembered Yusuf commenting on that, once. Arthur's fears...The Extractor stood still for a minute, rubbing his forehead. Arthur's fears...

He began to walk down the hallway. He didn't hear voices; nothing to indicate who might be behind those doors. But then, he noticed a nurse. A female nurse. She was opening a door.

He hid back, then as the door began to close, he hurried to it. Leaning against the door, he tried to hear the conversation, his heart sinking as he heard Arthur's voice.

"You know why we're not feeding you, don't you?" Cobb blinked; it was Ariadne's voice. Swallowing, he tried to stay composed, and continued to listen.

"We're not feeding you because you're so- ungrateful! All we ever do is try and help you, and all you do is throw it back at us!"

"I know you're not Ariadne." Arthur's voice sounded calm; calmer than Cobb would have given him credit for in this situation. "You're just a projection."

She laughed. "Why are you so sure? You can't even feed yourself. What makes you think you can judge who we are?"

The door began to open. As she came out, Cobb met her eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you," he said, stiffly, hoping to assure her. "I'll see him now. You go and find Eames."

She nodded, and turned to leave. Cobb entered, and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur?"

The Point Man looked up, fear and confusion on his face. "Dom?" His voice sounded broken. "Is that you?"

The Extractor nodded. "It is, its the real me. I'm not a projection." He looked at the younger man, and winced at his appearance. Arthur seemed diminished, weaker than he had previously. Cobb opened his arms.

"Come here."

Arthur did so, and Cobb pulled him close, feeling him shudder.

"Its ok, Arthur," Cobb spoke softly. "We're going to get you out of here. Out of this place, and get you some care. Understand?"

"We have to find her." Arthur's voice was barely a whisper.

"Ariadne?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Dom, I think-" he swallowed, and looked away.

"Think what?" Cobb said, gently.

"I think they plan to kill her."

Cobb swallowed, trying to ignore the near hysterical note in the Point Man's voice. "I hear you. But, listen to me, Arthur. They've injected you with a hallucinogenic - its sent you into a further dream state. We need to go back to that level."

Arthur nodded. "OK." He swallowed, and his breathing, Cobb noticed with relief, became steadier. "Let's go."

The two men turned, and began to leave the room. Suddenly, Arthur turned to Cobb.

"Dom." He swallowed. "I know I've caused-"

"Arthur," Cobb said, gently. "You're sick. We've only ever wanted to help. Will you let us, please?"

The younger man nodded, slowly. Feeling a rush of relief, Cobb began to hurry them down the hallway.

* * *

Ariadne struggled. The projection had her pushed up against the wall.

"You can't help him," the voice slurred, Arthur's normally refined voice taking on a darker, uglier quality. "He's lost. Lost to you forever. Accept it."

Ariadne shook her head. "No, I won't."

"All you need to do," the projection hissed, "is walk away. Leave him."

Ariadne shook her head. "I won't."

"Then you-"

Suddenly, the projection's words were cut off, as a gunshot was fired. The Architect looked up, blinking. Eames stood in the doorway, holding a gun. Relief flooded through her, and she leaned against the wall.

"Hey, hey," the Forger said kindly, and helped her steady herself. "It'll be ok."

"But, Arthur-" Ariadne looked around, wildly. "Where-?"

"We'll find him," Eames said, gently. "And we'll bring him back."

**reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

"Dom?"

The Extractor turned, and looked at the Point Man. "Yes, Arthur?"

"The reason I'm like this..." his voice faltered, and he seemed unsure of what to say. Blinking, he turned and looked at the Extractor, who nodded, sympathetically.

"Family?" Cobb's tone was kind, not holding any reproach. Arthur blushed. "Possibly."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion. Arthur turned to Cobb, his expression worried. "What's going on out there?"

* * *

Ariadne looked at Eames. "Arthur's here, somewhere, I know it."

The Forger nodded. "I know." He bit his lip, trying to disguise his growing worry. "He's down-"

Suddenly, he blinked. The Architect had disappeared.

* * *

Ariadne opened her eyes. She was staring into Greenwood's piercing green ones. He smiled at her, gently. Turning her head, she noticed with a sense of shock that Arthur, Cobb and Eames were all still hooked up to the PASIV.

"What-" she stammered out, not sure what to think. Greenwood nodded. "OK, time for your therapy." He gestured to the nurses, who came forward, and grabbed at her arms. Without speaking a word, she was hauled to her feet, and dragged out of the room.

* * *

"Arthur, be careful," Cobb said, warningly. "Remember, they've got you under sedation, and it contains a-"

The Point Man was already hurrying along the corridor, determined to find out the source of the noise. Suddenly, the Extractor heard his voice, echoing down the corridor. "Cobb, come quick!"

Fearing the worst, he followed him. "What is it?"

"A riot," Arthur said, dully. Outside the pristine walls of the hospital, a large, angry looking mob was beginning to gather. "Its-"

"A projection of your subconscious," Cobb cut in. "These are your dreams, Arthur. They've injected you with a hallucinogenic. This is causing it to seem worse."

Arthur turned to the Extractor. "How can it get any worse?" he asked, his tone filled with anguish. "We're trapped in here, Ariadne-"

"Come on, we'll find her." Cobb realised that the words sounded simple, facile, too easily said with no substance to support them. "We can-"

Arthur was looking directly at him, his teeth gritted. "We have to. Now."

* * *

Ariadne blinked, and looked at the therapist. "OK," he said, his tone abrasive. "I think you know where this is going. Your boyfriend has made a lot of people very angry. Very powerful people."

She nodded. "I know," she said, coolly.

"You do realise that you're wasting your time with him?" Greenwood's voice was insistent. "He'll never recover. And whilst the little stunts you've been pulling seem to try and help him, you're no match for what's in his mind."

Ariadne looked at the psychiatrist. "I'm not," she said, her tone equally cold. "I'm not giving up on him. Ever."

The man nodded. "Touching. But you don't have a choice."

She shook her head. "I'm not giving up on him."

"You possess all the emotional sentiment of a greetings card," Greenwood said, shaking his head. "But, since you're entrenched in this view, I'll tell you the deal."

* * *

Eames turned his head. "What the-" he muttered. "How can-"

Turning, he opened the door, only to come face to face with Arthur.

"Not again," the Forger said, meeting the projection's eyes.

"Got that straight," the projection snarled. Holding up a gun, he fired directly into the Forger's face.

* * *

"Arthur!" Cobb grabbed at his arm. "Please, allow me to do something. Allow me to go into your mind. Now."

The Point Man looked at him, slightly stunned. "Do you-" He swallowed. "Do you really think thats appropriate?"

"I need to," The Extractor said, simply. "I need to pull out the inception on you. Completely. I need to do it, in order to help you get well."

Arthur met the other man's eyes. "I know, but we have to find Ariadne first. If we don't-"

"If you don't what?" Turning, Arthur found himself looking at Eames. "Forget it, Arthur. Really."

Arthur blinked. "Eames? You?"

"Hallucination!" Cobb grabbed onto the Point Man's arm. "Arthur, its a projection! Don't listen to-"

He blinked. Arthur collapsed, lying on the floor.

* * *

Suddenly, the Point Man blinked. To his shock, he was staring at the wall of the hospital. As he turned his head, he realised Eames was also blinking, looking at him.

"What-?" The Point muttered. He looked at the Forger. "Where-?"

"They've pulled us out," Eames muttered, sitting up. "They've pulled us out of the dream."

Arthur bit his lip. "Why?"

"Not sure." Eames stood up. "Stay here," he told Arthur, warningly. The Point nodded, and Eames got up, and walked to the door of the room. He looked down at the still sleeping body of Dom Cobb. Eames bent down. "Dom?"

He swallowed. "He must be down-" suddenly, the Extractor's eyes began to flutter, and both Arthur and Eames went to his side. "Its ok," Arthur said, gently. "Its ok."

Cobb looked at the younger man, and smiled. "Thanks, Art." He blushed. He reached down and took the younger man's wrist. "You're coming back to us," he said softly. "You're coming back with us."

Arthur swallowed. "Dom, I don't think they'll let me go, they'll use Ariadne as-"

"They're not going to hurt her, or you," the Extractor said, gently. "Trust me. We need to get out of here, and then find a way for me to repair the damage. Please, trust me."

Arthur bit his lip. "OK, I want to, but-"

He stopped. The door was opening.

* * *

Ariadne looked at Greenwood. "I won't." She shook her head. "You tried once, and I said no-"

"Let me persuade you one last time." Greenwood got up, and gestured to the door. "Please."

* * *

Greenwood opened the door, and showed her in. Eames, who was nearest, blinked, and stepped back.

"OK, here's the deal," Greenwood said, smiling coldly. "Arthur - if you want to see Ariadne alive again, you're going back into the dream state, and you're going to let Cobb extract any trace of knowing her from your mind. And Eames, you are going to help him. And then, I'm going to deliver him to Fischer, and you're all free to go. But if you don't, I will kill her-"

Arthur stepped forward, his eyes murderous. "No," he growled. "Let her go. Now!"

Greenwood smirked. "Arthur, you really are-"

Suddenly, the psychiatist's eyes widened, and he began to slump to the floor. The team looked up, and Trent walked in, carrying a gun. He looked at the others, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm leaving," he said, with characteristic understatement. "Whose joining me?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

Cobb looked at the Point, aghast. "Trent, what did you-"

"Doesn't matter," the taciturn man stated, cutting the Extractor off. "We need to go." Turning, he began to walk confidently down the corridor, the other members of the team following him.

Arthur limped along. He felt weak, and cursed his lack of strength. Ariadne noticed, and grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said, encouragingly. He nodded, and they continued.

Trent was remarkably calm. He was, Cobb surmised, completely unafraid of using the gun on anyone. Several nurses had tried to approach, but shrunk back when they'd seen the weapon. As he led them outside, he began giving directions.

"One car." He nodded. "Everyone in. I'll drive."

The rest of the team didn't argue. Cobb sat in the passenger seat, whilst the Forger seated himself next to Arthur in the back seat, Ariadne on the other side. Trent turned.

"Arthur. Lower your head," he ordered. Facing the front, he turned the key in the ignition, and began to accelerate.

* * *

Ariadne looked at Arthur. He was lying in the bed of the hotel, his face pale. His eyes were closed. She realised, with a pang of chagrin, that the events must have exhausted him. She began to get up, pausing to pull the covers back over him.

She looked round the room. It was a standard, anonymous hotel, that Trent must have booked. He'd insisted whilst he drove that they couldn't return to the apartment, and had already taken precautions. She smoothed her hand over the cover. Leaning over, she kissed Arthur on the forehead.

To her surprise, he took her hand and intertwined his fingers. "Don't go." His voice was slightly hoarse.

Swallowing, the Architect nodded. "I'll stay if you want me to."

"Get into bed with me. Please."

Ariadne did not hesitate. Kicking off her shoes, she got under the covers, and found herself immediately curling her arms around him. She bit her lip. Arthur felt thin, and feather light.

"Thank you," he whispered. She stroked the back of his neck, and on impulse, leaned forward and kissed it.

"Ari..."

"Yes?"

"When did you-" she heard his voice become uncertain - "when did you first think you were attracted to me?"

She swallowed. "I think it was when I first met you." Suddenly, she felt awkward, childish. His hand moved over hers, and squeezed it.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes." She pulled him closer. "Don't you remember? I'd just met Cobb, and he'd brought me back to the Warehouse. One minute, I'm sitting there talking to him in a cafe, the next minute, I have glass flying into my face." She pulled him tight. "You were so calm."

He nodded. "And then?"

"Well, the second time I went under, I had Mal coming at me with a knife." She blinked, remembering the intense feeling of fear that had gripped her as the elegant woman had approached. "But you-" She felt him stiffen - "you told me that I was OK, it was ok. And you were just there."

He clutched her fingers. "I know," he whispered.

She felt emboldened. "So...when were you first attracted to me?"

He rolled over, and the two were lying together, face to face. "It was when we were doing the Fischer job." He reached out, and began to stroke her cheek. "You don't think that kiss was just for show, do you?"

She blushed. "Well, I-"

"I liked you. I didn't think you'd want me." He sighed. "I looked in the mirror, and thought...who would want this?"

The Architect pulled him closer. "I do."

"Ari." He looked at her, their eyes locking. "This is such a mess. All of it. I have this illness...and it controls me. And now we have someone who wants to use it to control me further." He swallowed. "If Fischer finds us - finds me - he'll use me. "

"Tell me," she whispered. "When did you first start-" she swallowed, trying to get her tongue around the words - "bingeing?"

He swallowed. "I was 15." He looked at her. "Its part of my life." She pulled closer, and he opened his arms. Her head rested onto his chest.

"Ari." She lifted her head slightly, startled. "I'm in a relationship with something that isn't even human. That's the best way I can put this."

"Its a competition," she whispered back. "But Arthur...I'm going to win."

He nodded, and she noticed his eyes were closing. Kissing him on the cheek, she allowed herself to be pulled deeper into his arms.

"Ari." His voice was faint. "Please, don't give up on me."

She pulled closer to him. "Arthur, I've seen you try and face up to yourself. I'm not going to." Closing her eyes, the two of them began to fall into sleep.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur stretched, and looked at the young woman lying next to him. Ariadne was still asleep, and he leaned over, kissing her forehead. Deciding he needed water, he pushed back the covers, and began to walk towards the kitchen.

He bit his lip. Uncertainty was starting to grip him, in how the rest of the team would react. Feeling tremors of uncertainty, he walked into the hallway, only to hear the voices of Eames and Trent, softly rising and falling in discussion. Unwilling to volunteer his presence, he entered the kitchen.

Cobb was sitting at the table, his totem held between his fingers. Before Arthur could move, he spun it, only for it to abruptly stop, and fall. The younger man watched, unwilling to interrupt. Suddenly, the Extractor looked up, and noticed him.

"Arthur." His lips curved in a smile. "Are you going to sit down?"

The younger man walked across the floor, and poured himself a glass of water. He sat down, opposite Cobb, who studied him.

"You know, you really don't look well," Cobb said, gently. "Really."

Arthur swallowed. "I'm not handling things too well." He looked into the glass, then at Cobb. "Its a case of feeling as though you've let your team down, feeling as though you've let everyone else down-"

Cobb blinked in astonishment. The younger man's face was quivering, and he reached over to him. "Arthur-"

"I- I-" His voice cracked, and before the Extractor could move, tears were streaming down his face. Shocked, Cobb leaned over, and put his arm around his shoulders. The Point Man reciprocated by lying his head on his shoulder, sobbing. Cobb breathed gently, and held him close.

"Its going to be ok," he said, suddenly feeling angry with himself for the triteness of the statement. He looked at Arthur, suddenly becoming aware of the desperateness of his situation. He looked at him. "But, Arthur, you have to-"

"Undergo treatment," Arthur said, looking fearful. "I know."

"But first, I have to extract." Cobb studied his expression, carefully. "I have to extract from you the inception we planted. Thats the only way the treatment will work."

"But I know that you planted the idea." Arthur brushed the traces of tears from his face. "Doesn't that count?"

"It would, but any treatment you receive will be battling with what's in your subconcious." The only way to really deal with this, is to remove the inception."

"Which means you have to admit you failed." Arthur rubbed his face.

"Its not the first time." Cobb looked at him. "Its not the first time I've nearly destroyed someone."

Arthur leaned back. "So, what are you suggesting?"

"What I'm suggesting is..." Cobb took a deep breath. "That I extract all of this. All of it, Arthur. The memories you have of your times with us, your work as the Point Man-"

Arthur got to his feet, his expression becoming increasingly bemused. "You can't mean that," he said, his voice hoarse. "What about Ariadne? What about her?"

"But if the two of you meet on a more equal footing-" Cobb swallowed. "I mean, if you meet, and you're recovered, and you have no memories of all this-"

"So you're going to extract from her as well?" Arthur glared at him, his expression furious. "If you want to violate my mind Cobb, you've done it before. But to hurt her-"

"Its not meant to hurt anyone." Cobb swallowed and tried to stand his ground. "But, Arthur, do you really want to continue like this for the rest of your life?"The Point Man fell silent. "Bingeing, purging, being chased by-"

He swallowed. "No," he said, honestly. "But Dom-"

"Yes?" The Extractor looked at him, his concern beginning to merge into relief. "What is it?"

"I don't want you to extract." He shook his head. "I want Ariadne to do it."

"What?" Cobb looked at him, astonished. "Arthur, are you-"

"I won't let anyone else inside my head," he said, firmly. "Its my head, Dom. Mine. And if you want someone to extract all of this from me...I'd rather she did it."

"Why?"

"Because-" Arthur could feel his composure beginning to crack again. "Because she loves me, thats why. And I think she'd be receptive to doing so. She wants me to get better."

Cobb looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. Getting up, he walked back into the bedroom. The Architect was just beginning to stir. He sat down, and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she responded, letting him cuddle up next to her. "You ok?"

"Ari." He spoke, then paused. She turned her face to him. "Arthur? What is it?"

"I need you-" he swallowed - "to extract from me."

She looked at him, and shook her head.

"No," she said, softly. "I won't do it."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

Ariadne looked at Arthur, and sitting opposite him, took his hand.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Her tone was soft, and she looked into his eyes. "Because once I go in..." she paused - "I'll be extracting things from you that you might not want extracted." She cringed as the words left her lips. He nodded.

"I can handle it," he promised, softly. "Ari, if all this gets taken out, I can actually get some treatment. I can get over this. What was meant to help by the team-" he swallowed, and wrapped his fingers around her hand - "isn't helping me."

She swallowed. "Arthur, I know what we did was selfish. But believe me, it was done to help you. Done so you would have a chance at a life, away from this illness."

He shook his head. "But its crazy. You, Cobb, Saito, Fischer - you're all competing with it for my attention. You're all in competition. Every single one of you."

She kissed his cheek. "Let me think about it."

He nodded, slowly. "OK."

Turning, she got up and left, her mind in a tumult of emotion.

* * *

"Its time we go back to the warehouse, and do this properly." Dom spoke with a firmness. "Trent. Are you in?"

The blonde man nodded. "Of course." He looked at the Extractor. "Arthur is a friend, remember?"

"So what do you propose?" Eames interjected. "So far, we've incepted him, which he's now discovered is false. We could incept him again, and tell him he's hungry, but that wouldn't work."

"No." Cobb shook his head. "We incepted Arthur, but we missed completely. We need to extract, and in extracting, we go back to the absolute basic. The basic that is driving all of this."

"Which is what?"

"His relationship with his family." Cobb spoke firmly. "And if he and Ariadne can build things between them, even better."

Suddenly, the Architect walked in. Cobb looked at her sharply, concern clouding his face. She looked tense, and rubbed her forehead. "What is it?" The Extractor asked, kindly.

"Arthur." She sank into a chair, exhaling. "He wants me to go into his mind, extract everything. Says I'm the only one he trusts to do so."

Cobb bit his lip. "I was afraid of that. But there is another way...if you're prepared to go through with it."

She met the Extractor's cerulean blue eyes. "I'm prepared to try anything." She spoke with intensity, and to their shock, the assembled men saw her chin quiver slightly with emotion. "But I think I know what your other way is, and I have another suggestion."

"Which is?" Cobb asked, carefully.

She looked at him. "We send him into limbo."

Eames looked stunned, and Trent recoiled. Cobb collected himself, and then spoke again. "Why? Ari, when he wakes up, his mind could be completely gone-"

"It could be. But we thought that about Fischer, and we still found him." She smiled, ironically, remembering how she had found him bound and gagged on the porch. She had often wondered why she had saved him. "Arthur's biggest enemy is himself. If we go deep enough, he will take himself into limbo. And then, we can bring him back. Down in limbo, it will be the infinite subconscious, and there we can start to really extract."

Eames shook his head. "Its risky, Ari, really risky. Arthur's mind is damaged enough, but we-"

"But you're forgetting something." Trent commented, his voice soft, but commanding. "We're working on the assumption that Arthur loves Ariadne." He looked at her. "If she goes into limbo, he'll come after her, and-"

"And rescue her to prove something to himself." Cobb finished nodding. "You're right."

Trent exhaled. "No. Lucky guess." He smiled at Ariadne, kindly. "And I can tell you who we need to take her down."

"Fischer."

"Doesn't have to be the real one," Trent added, "but a projection will do. His anger is due to what he feels to be the inception. Saito knows about Arthur's illness, because-"

"Elise told him," Cobb finished. "Elise told Saito, under duress. He then told Fischer, because despite influencing him to break up his father's empire, he still wants a share."

"So the best way to do that was to point the finger at those who performed what he wanted, claiming it was Arthur's idea!" Eames burst out. "But how did he do that?"

"Elise!" Ariadne gasped. "She worked with Arthur, and you two, remember? The reason why Fischer has come after us, and Arthur in particular, is because Saito paid her to perform a further inception on him!"

"Saito double crossed us!" Eames said, furiously. "He's done it to save his own skin!"

Of course he did," Cobb growled, looking at the Extractor. "Performing the inception on Fischer was not enough - he had to plant blame as to why Fischer was doing this." He shook his head. "Saito must have got Elise to perform the inception on Fischer, then come to him himself about the failed sting on her boyfriend. He points out that Robert has his own greviance, a greviance which is forming in his mind. Then, he learns about Arthur. Learns about his illness, learns that he's in need of care. And decides that the best way to use this to his advantage, is to take Arthur, and use him. Because otherwise-"

"-He can threaten all of you with jail for the rest of your lives." Trent pulled out his cigarette packet, and offered it round. Eames clutched at one, gratefully, pulling out a lighter. "He's used Arthur because of the failed sting, and because Robert is starting to remember."

Cobb nodded. "Indeed. We need to head back to Paris. We need to perform this." He looked at Ariadne. "We need designs. We need to move away from the illness, and more on Arthur's strengths. We made a mistake, a bad one. We cannot incept him to be healthy. All we can do is remind him of what he is, aside from that. And if we can do that, he'll seek treatment. And we can stand up to Fischer."

"What about Saito?" Ariadne spoke quietly. Cobb shrugged. "No idea. But this is a risk we have to take."

"And what about Allie?" Trent reminded them. "How do she and Arthur know each other?"

"Old college friends." Eames shrugged. "Or maybe not."

"This is peripheral," Cobb reminded them. "Key focus - Arthur's relationship with Ariadne, and his confidence to stand up to Robert. We extract what we did, but then switch the focus to him fighting back."

Trent nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

****Arthur sighed, and shifted. He was sitting in a plane seat next to Ariadne, who had reached out, and curled her fingers around his. Cobb, who was sitting on her other side, leaned over. "Is he ok?"

She nodded. "He will be."

The Extractor swallowed. "At least we didn't lie to him. Told him that we were going to Paris as the warehouse was the best place for the extraction."

"I agree," Ariadne said, quietly. "But how long do you think its going to be before Fischer realises we're no longer stateside?"

"False passports aren't going to hold up forever," Cobb admitted. "But it will through them off the scent for a while." He swallowed, and reaching out, curled his fingers round her other hand. "It will work," he said, gently, "trust me."

The Architect nodded. As she looked at the sleeping Point Man, a wave of guilt mingled with a stronger wave of hope.

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the near month long hiatus!**

Arthur swallowed as he belted himself into his plane seat. For reasons of privacy, Cobb had ensured a first class cabin. He was sitting just behind Ariadne, with Trent behind him. Cobb was sitting directly across, with Eames,

As the plane began to gallop down the runway, he steeled himself. Flying back to France felt exhilarating and terrifying. As he looked out the window, he felt his stomach contract. He still could not believe how they'd got out of the States. A late night flight, done so covertly that they were all travelling under assumed passports. He rubbed his face, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Fischer came after them.

He swallowed. The take-off had made him feel nauseous, and he tried to contain it. Cobb, glancing across, noticed his sudden paleness.

"Art? You ok?"

Arthur swallowed with effort. "I-"

Cobb blinked. "Excuse me! Miss!"

The Attendant, crisp and trim in her light blue uniform, sashayed up the aisle. "Yes, sir?" she cooed. Cobb nodded, and pointed at Arthur. "I think he-"

She turned, and blinked as she saw his colour. "Oh, no. Please, sir, just hold tight."

Trent, annoyed, unbuckled his belt despite her protests, and came out of his seat. Going up to Arthur, he held up a paper bag, that he'd found stuffed in the back of the seat. "Art, it'll be ok," he said, encouragingly, as the Point Man gave in, and retched.

Ariadne blinked, and to her shock, felt tears spring to her eyes. The unpleasant occurance was a sharp reminder of how ill the Point Man was. She heard the Flight Attendant.

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." She sounded distressed. "Please, let me take that. I'll get some water and some tissues."

Trent patted Arthur on the arm. "It'll be allright, Arthur, really."

He choked, and gratefully took the small bottle of water he was offered. As he uncapped it, a bowl appeared. He tipped the water into his mouth, rinsed it, then spat it out. The Attendant nodded, and removed the bowl to wash it.

"Sorry," he choked out. Cobb nodded, and Ariadne unbuckled and came round to him. "It'll be ok, Arthur."

He smiled, weakly. "I hope so."

Cobb blinked. He'd come prepared to assist Arthur through the flight. He discreetly pulled a small bottle of pills out of his pocket, and unscrewed the cap. Quietly, he got up and walked over to the Point Man.

"Arthur, here." With a small movement of his wrist, he dropped one of the pills into the bottle of water. Trent, who noticed, shifted his gaze to the Extractor. Arthur took a swallow.

"Dom? He looked puzzled. "What was that?"

"Just something to settle your stomach," Cobb assured him. "Just so you get through the flight."

Arthur nodded, and shifted down in his seat. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Cobb reassured him.

Suddenly, Arthur's eyes began to close. Ariadne blinked. "What did you give him?" she hissed. Cobb swallowed, ready to mollify the angry Architect.

"Relax. Its just a mild sedative." Leaning over, Cobb carefully moved Arthur's arm to make him more comfortable. Ariadne bit her lip, nervously.

"I hope you-" suddenly, she stood in shock. Cobb nodded to the Attendant, who moved to the small kitchen area. To her astonishment, she brought out the sleek silver case.

The PASIV.

"Cobb, what are you-" Ariadne fought hard to fight back her feelings of shock and disbelief. "You can't be serious about doing this now?"

"Just the first stage." Cobb's tone sounded soothing. "Its just the first stage in the process. Eames?"

The Forger nodded. "Ready."

"Wait." Trent's voice cut in. "You didn't mention any of this to us."

"That's because the first step only needs Eames and myself," Cobb replied. "I'm sorry, but the fact is that I need to extract our idea, and the best step to take is to simply go in and do it."

"But what if you damage his mind?" Ariadne could hardly believe it.

"I won't." Cobb looked at her. "I think the damage was done when we first started. Trent, you make sure that he stays under. Ari-"

"I'm coming with you," she said, forcefully. "Don't argue."

Cobb blinked, and looked taken aback. "If you're sure, then-"

"Yes, I am." Her voice was charged. "Don't even think about making me sit on the sidelines!"

The Extractor looked at her, his voice tense. "Ariadne, don't-"

"Let her do it," Trent interrupted. "In fact, Ari, you and Eames go in."

"But-"

"Arthur trusts her." Trent's calm, mannered voice insisted. "He will listen to her. Not you."

Cobb bit back his anger. "Trent."

"Let her." The Point was stubbornly unyeilding.

Cobb shook his head, and sat down. "OK. But listen - you have half an hour in this time to do it."

"Which is the equivalent of six hours in the dream," Eames replied. "But-" he looked at Ariadne. "What will the world be?"

She looked at Cobb. "I'm sure I can create it as we go in. Remember, its going to be in my dream."

Eames nodded. "I see. Well, shall we?"

Nodding, Ariadne sat down. As the IVs were pulled out and plugged in, she swallowed. Lying down, she closed her eyes.

* * *

She blinked. "Well, where do we start?"

She turned to Eames, and smiled. "Its pretty busy," she agreed. Around them, shoppers and walkers mingled on the crowded walkways.

Suddenly, Eames nudged her. "There he is."

Ariadne turned, and looked. Arthur was heading into a coffee shop, and she noticed, heading for a table. Swallowing, she began to hurry after him.

"Excuse me," she gasped, gently pushing people out of the way. As she entered the crowded coffee shop, Arthur looked up.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, flirtatiously. As he looked up, he smiled.

"Ariadne. I don't mind at all."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

Ariadne settled herself, smiling at Arthur. He blushed slightly, gazing into his cup. She swallowed, and a waitress approached her, holding a note pad. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, I'll have whatever he's having," she said, quickly. Arthur looked up, his brow creasing.

"Its a skinny latte," he said, quickly. "Low in calories, but its-" he averted his eyes, and Ariadne made a decision. "Hot chocolate, please."

The waitress nodded, and scribbled it down on her pad. Moving away slowly, Ariadne watched her until she felt that she was out of earshot, then leaned over to Arthur.

"You can drink something other than that," she said, gently. He blinked, and looked up at her.

"Well, I-" he paused, unsure. "I don't know. I'm worried I'll bloat-"

Ariadne bit her lip, suddenly realising that in this, she was coming to the heart of the Point Man. "Arthur, I'm sure you can consume more than you think." She stopped, suddenly aware of how she sounded - like a mother berating a seen-to-be-fussy child.

He swallowed. "I'm not-" he looked up as the waitress arrived with Ariadne's order. She carefully set it in front of her. "Thank you," Ariadne said, smiling. As the woman disappeared amongst the tables, she reached over, and picked up the cup, preparing to take a sip.

Suddenly, the door opened, and she turned. Several people piled in, laughing and chatting. Arthur huched over his drink, seeming to shrink into himself. She took a sip, and tried to behave normally.

Arthur took a swallow of latte. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I have the day off," she said, trying to seem as normal in her approach as possible. "We've finished working on the latest-" she paused, and blinked. Someone was approaching their table. She looked again, her heart sinking.

"Arthur!" The dark haired young woman smiled at him, almost fondly. "How are you?"

He blushed slightly. "I'm ok, thanks Allie."

Ariadne's eyes widened, and she felt an urge to get him away from the projection as quickly as possible. She leaned forward, her stance almost protective. "Arthur. We have to go."

Allie turned to her, Arthur looked surprised. "Ari, we-"

"No, I mean it!" She stood up, leaving her hot chocolate half drunk on the table. "We have to go!" Getting up, she pushed her chair in, and before he could protest further, took Arthur's hand and began to lead him out of the cafe. Allie, her mouth dropping open in shock, watched as they left.

"Wait!" Arthur turned to her, angrily, in the street. "What was that all about-"

His words were choked off as Ariadne leaned forward, and kissed him. Without hesitating, he began to wrap his arms around her. They remained locked together, oblivious to the stares of the projections as they walked past.

"That was-" Arthur whispered as they pulled apart. He stood, and looked at her, smiling. "What now?"

"Your place?"

She took a step back. She was not usually this forward, especially with the Point Man, but felt at this point, there was no time to waste in attempting to be subtle. He nodded, and sliding his fingers into hers, they began to walk down the street together, Ariadne trying not to notice the glares of the projections.

Arthur leaned out into the street. "Taxi!"

As the yellow cab curved into the side, she caught her breath, looking around for an attempted siege.

Nothing.

She swallowed. Arthur's subconscious, she wondered, was clearly a lot calmer than she felt.

* * *

"Leave it," Eames said, irritably. He was noticing Cobb's gaze at the PASIV, and the two sleeping members of the team.

"I know," Cobb replied, slightly stung by Eames' tone. "But, the two of them, they're-"

"They're together," Trent interrupted. "And its what they need."

"So far," Eames said, checking his watch, "they've been under for about ten minutes. I really think they need longer than that."

"But after Ariadne extracts-" Cobb said, his voice trailing off, "what do we do then?"

"We get Arthur treatment, and if he wants to leave, we let him," Eames said, settling back in his seat.

"What about Fischer? He sees this as revenge!"

"We'll deal with Fischer when we have to."

Cobb looked at Trent. "You're sure?"

The blonde man nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"Here we are," Arthur said, not expecting a reply, as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Ariadne followed him. Despite having been in it in reality, she was not prepared for seeing it in a dream. Everything, she noted, seemed cleaner, more precise, more set out than in the real world. She swallowed, looking at the almost geometric precision with which Arthur had mapped out his apartment. She turned to him, wondering how a man this precise, could hide a secret with such devastating consequences.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you-" she broke off, aware she could not ask outright what it was that she was looking for.

Arthur had disappeared into the kitchen. "Ari? Coffee, water?"

"Water, please," she replied, deciding to move into the lounge from the hallway.

The lounge, she noted, appeared to be even more precise than she'd thought. It was spotless, with pictures hung at perfect angles, and books neatly lined up on shelves. She moved towards them, then noticed one picture was hanging at a slightly askew angle.

Putting her hand up, she tilted it, only to find it came away from the wall in her hand. Stunned, she grabbed it, and laid it on the couch.

Staring in front of her was the safe. Swallowing, she reached her hand towards it.

* * *

Cobb looked nervously at his watch. "12 minutes," he muttered. "They've got another 17."

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Stunned, he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked, ignoring the furious look of Eames and wary expression of Trent.

"Dom?" Fischer's voice seeped out from the receiver. "I should have known you'd double cross me."

* * *

****"What are you doing?"

Ariadne turned. Arthur, an expression of mistrust on his face, was staring right at her. She looked at him.

"Arthur. I can explain-"

Her words died in her throat. Suddenly, she noticed the gun.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for hiatus, writers' block ,and all that jazz!**

"Arthur."

He ignored her. His eyes met hers, but all she could see was the gun. Cold, metallic, and aiming for her abdomen.

"Arthur."

Silence.

Ariadne looked at him. His expression was unreadable. The gun did not waver, and neither did she. Finally, she spoke, breaking the thick, deadening silence.

"Put the gun down." She made no move towards him, but she swore she could see his hand waver slightly. "You don't want to do this, Arthur. Please. Put the gun down."

"Why are you at the safe?" he demanded, harshly. His eyes bored into hers.

"I'm just here," she said, quietly. "I can walk away from it. Here, look." Before he had a chance to respond, she took a few steps away, moving to the other side of the room. The gun followed her, but the conviction in his eyes was starting to fade.

"You're not interested in the safe?" He almost barked. She shook her head. "No."

He swallowed, seemingly appeased, and began to put the gun down. "OK," he said, mollified. "Shall we...?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Sit down," he finished.

Suddenly, she felt confused. There was a strangeness in his reactions that did not make sense. She nodded. "Yes, let's."

Smiling, he walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Wonderful. Come on, then."

* * *

Eames swallowe, frowning. He'd watched Ariadne disappear into the coffee shop, and then shortly emerge with Arthur. This wasn't part of the agreement. _We were supposed to stick together, _he thought, irritably.

Feeling aggrieved, he began to walk, hoping to trace their steps to find them. He carefully dodged the projections, who were looking at him with their usual blend of boredom and hostility. He kept focused, aware that he was losing time.

Suddenly, he noticed a commotion in the street. A group of people, gathering on the pavement. A murmur of sound was emanating, sounds of confusion, and concern.

Eames swallowed, and began to hurry, moving to join them.

* * *

"I didn't double cross you," Cobb said, trying to keep his tone neutral. Trent looked at him, his expression inscrutable. "I-"

"Want to protect a man who isn't worth saving. How very noble. But you can't run forever, Dom. See you on the other side."

Cobb clicked off, and turned to Trent. "I-"

"Save it," the other man interrupted. "Its not Fischer; its Saito. He's the one we need. He holds the key." He looked at the three sleeping team members. "He asked you to do something that you knew, deep down, was never feasible to maintain. Now, he's using it to try and get what he wanted." The Point smiled, softly. "It would be so much easier if they'd just cut a deal."

Cobb rubbed his forehead. "How did we get into this situation?"

Trent shrugged. "Because he offered you something that you wanted, and its the same with Arthur. Simple as that."

* * *

Ariadne let Arthur wrap his arm around her. It felt warm, comforting, and familiar. She smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "This feels so..."

"Good," he finished, breaking into her words and her thoughts. "It feels good, just the two of us. I can't wait until it is the two of us, forever." He shifted, and met her eyes. "We should leave the team, Ariadne. Things with them are broken, and I don't think Dom will ever fully trust me again." He looked at her. "We could just leave, set up ourselves, and-"

Ariadne shook her head, mindful of the fact she had a job to do. "Well, I suppose we could, but-"

"We could! I know we could! Ariadne, you have to trust me!" He grabbed her hands, his over-eagerness making her blink. There was something different about him. The sudden switch from cold anger to almost begging was not becoming - not as Arthur would act.

A suspicion began to niggle at the back of her mind. She swallowed, suddenly running through her thoughts. She began to get up, npoting how his hands were starting to paw at her. "I'm just going to get some water. Do you want a glass?"

"Water, oh, yes," he said, his gaze not wavering. "Thank you."

Nodding, she got up, and walked into the kitchen. She bit her lip. _This is a dream, you have to construct it. _Suddenly, she saw what she wanted sitting on the counter. Barely pausing, she reached over and picked them up. Sleeping tablets. She looked at the packet. Soluble.

"I need to do this," she muttered, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. Arthur was still sitting on the couch, not moving. Clearly, she reasoned, he trusted her enough to enter the kitchen.

Ariadne bit her lip. Her heart was starting to ache. _Is this worth it? Is it, really?_ She'd justified her actions due to love - she was prepared to fight for him, to protect him. But, maybe Arthur didn't want to be protected.

Maybe he didn't want to be saved.

Swallowing, she poured water into the glass, and then procceded to drop in the tablet. As she watched it fizz and dissolve, she picked it up, steeling her resolve. Carrying it in her left hand, she took it into the lounge, and placed it in front of the Point Man.

"Here you are."

He looked at her, a smile lighting the corners of his mouth, and his eyes. "Thank you."

She looked at him. "No problem."

* * *

Eames approached the group, beginning to hear snatches of mumbled comments. He tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what's happened?"

She turned to him, her face filled with near-motherly concern. "Oh, the poor thing, he collapsed. He's so thin, just look at him!"

Eames, a coldly sick feeling gnawing in his stomach, began to move forward.

Lying on the pavement, seemingly in a dead faint, was Arthur.

* * *

****Ariadne looked at Arthur. His head was falling forward, and his eyes were closed. His breathing, she noted, had become deeper.

Emboldened, she got up. Determinedly, she moved towards the safe, and bending over, began to twist the combination lock. She suspected that the combination would be the date they had got together.

The safe stayed stubbornly shut.

Trying to control her breathing, she twiddled the dial again, flicking the numbers to her birthday. To her surprise, and relief, a welcoming click was emitted, and the metal door swung open.

She looked, and her heart sank.

The safe was empty. Nothing was inside.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** **Inception does not belong to me.**

She blinked, shocked. Nothing in the safe...she swallowed, and carefully, began to close the metal door.

Suddenly, she felt a slight shock. Someone was pressing into her back.

"Don't move."

Ariadne tried to find her voice. "Arthur, I-"

"I said, don't move. I knew you'd double cross me." Suddenly, she felt his hand grip the back of her head, with frightening strength.

* * *

"Arthur!" Eames pushed his way through the crowd, and kneeling at the young man's side, began to gently haul him into a sitting position. "Arthur, its all right. I promise, it will be all right."

He began to carefully lift the younger man, noting how light he seemed. Arthur sighed, and his eyes began to flicker. "Eames...what?"

"Arthur, its all right," Eames said, soothingly, ignoring the projections who were crowding in on them. "We can walk. Its fine."

Arthur almost clutched at Eames. The older man waited until they were clear of the projections, then turned to him. "Right, where's Ariadne?" he asked, pleasantly.

Arthur's face clouded. "Ariadne? What?"

Eames, with a sinking heart, looked at the younger man. "Arthur, are you-"

"Am I what?" Arthur asked, his expression both puzzled and confused. "Am I what, Eames?"

"Oh, God," Eames muttered. "If you're Arthur...then who is Ariadne with?"

* * *

"Please, please!" Ariadne begged. Arthur's hand was covering the back of her head, pressing her face against the wall. "You were asleep!"

"I am."

Ariadne's eyes widened in shock. She tried to turn her head, but the pressure of his hand was preventing her. "You...are?"

"Who do you think is standing here now?" He lowered his hand, gripping the back of her neck. "Come on."

_Its a projection. He's not real._

She let Arthur walk her through the kitchen, and they stopped in front of the refrigerator. He reached out, opened the door, and pulled out a plate. Ariadne blinked as she watched the chocolate mousse travel from the fridge shelf to the kitchen table.

"Have a seat," Arthur said, graciously.

She sat down, still feeling the pressure on the back of her neck. She shivered.

"Remember when you all dumped me in that clinic?" His hand was gently caressing the back of her neck. She swallowed. It was a touch she had adored.

"You all dumped me, and left me there. What were you all hoping for? That I'd come out a few weeks later fat as a turkey and totally co-operative? That the nice therapist would help me see what I was doing? Do you actually know what they did to me in there?"

Ariadne felt her tension rising. "No," she whispered.

"They did this."

Before she could move, he'd pushed her face straight into the bowl of mousse. She felt herself being held down in it, trying to breath, but instead, all she could feel was the sweet, soft dessert, pushing its way intrusively into her nose and mouth.

"That's it," Arthur whispered. "Suck it up."

* * *

Cobb sat on the plane, looking at the motionless figures. Trent shook his head. "Fischer will not be waiting for us."

Cobb looked at Trent. "It doesn't matter if he is. We can't continue like this. Its over."

* * *

"Eames, cab!"

Eames bit back an angry mutter as Arthur tried to flag down a cab. The slender man was visibly tiring, and he grabbed his arm.

"Look, just be careful, for God's sake!" He looked at him. "This - well, you still need to-"

"I know its a dream." Arthur shook his head. "I know it. You all tried to incept me again." A sad smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Its ok, Eames. We'll find Ariadne, and I'll deal with you and Dom when we wake up."

Eames looked at him.

"Arthur, listen to me! Its not that simple! We're doing this to help you! To try and-"

He stopped. Arthur was shaking his head. "You can't help me." His voice was tired, defeated. "You can't help me when I feel that all will help me is -" he turned away, and flagging down a cab, pulled open the door.

Swallowing, Eames followed him. As they settled inside, he looked at the younger man. "Where do you think they'll be?"

Arthur blinked. "This is our city. My apartment."

* * *

"How was that?" Arthur asked, his face twisting into a grin. "Enjoy?"

Ariadne looked at him. Her face was covered in the mousse, but he'd pulled her head up before she'd felt herself choking. He was sitting next to her, one hand clamped firmly round her arm.

"Now," he said, dipping the spoon into the remnants of the bowl. "Here!"

Before she could protest, he'd pushed a large spoonful into her mouth. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "Don't spit it out. Swallow it."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. Arthur was walking in from the lounge. "God, I'm tired, I-" he looked at the two of them sitting at the table.

"She needs feeding up," Arthur said, soothingly, casting a quick glance at his doppelganger. "Poor little thing. Spends so much time worrying about her boyfriend. Her ugly, fat, useless, boyfriend!"

Arthur sat down with them at the table. "Need some help?"

"Maybe," Arthur said, looking at her thoughtfully. "Get some more from the fridge."

Ariadne looked at Arthur as the other got up. "Please, don't do this!"

"Do what?" Arthur said, mockingly. "This?!"

Before she could stop him, her face was shoved into the bowl again.

"That's it," he said soothingly. "Eat it all!"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry for the delay. :(**

"Arthur." Ariadne gasped as her face came up again from the bowl. She felt the sticky, sickly sweetness slide down her throat, and coat her mouth. She looked up at him, beseechingly.

"That's enough." Arthur was standing, looking at his doppelganger. "Please. Don't do this. Don't do this to her."

"Why not?" the tone of the other man was challenging, his eyes very cold. Looking up, the Architect shivered. The warmth she had formerly seen in those dark brown eyes had evaporated, leaving them as dark and drained as empty pools. "Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't she understand the pain that I feel?"

Ariadne tried to get up, but felt herself pushed in place. Arthur had his hands on her shoulders, keeping her pinned into her seat. "I'm sorry," he said, sweetly, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "You can get up."

Ariadne began to push her chair back. The thick richness of the mousse was making her feel nauseated. Anxiously, she reached in her pocket for her totem, reassured by the weight of her bishop.

"OK." Arthur walked forward, looking at his doppelganger. "I'll eat it. I'll eat it all, and more. Let her go."

"No." The projection was shaking its head, smirking cruelly. "She can watch. Have a seat Arthur." Obediently, Arthur sat down. He turned to Ariadne. His expression was filled with pain, and she knew that that was the real Arthur.

"Pick up the spoon."

Arthur did so.

"Now. Eat."

Arthur dug the spoon into the soft, gelatinous substance, and began to put it inside his mouth. Ariadne shivered. He ate mechanically. Before a few minutes had passed, the bowl was empty.

"Oh, carry on, you need more!" To Ariadne's shock, another plate of mousse appeared in front of the Point Man.

"Eat it! NOW!"

Arthur looked at him. "If I eat it, will you let us go?"

"Arthur, you know that's not going to happen." The projection shook its head. "You know I will never let you go. You're just here for me." He leaned over. "EAT! NOW!

Arthur choked, and pushed his chair back. "No," said, softly. "I can't." He began to get up, and looked directly at the projection. "I won't eat anymore. Not to please you."

"Oh, dear." The projection smirked. "You bad boy."

He took a step forward, and began to run his fingers down Arthur's front.

"Now." Arthur was looking at them both, his expression hard. "Those clothes," he ordered. "Both of you. Take them off."

"What?" Ariadne felt her pulse quicken. She looked at Arthur. What they were finding in his subconscious was worse than she'd imagined. "You want us to what?"

"I said-take your clothes off." Arthur folded his arms, smirking. "Please."

The other Arthur reached out, and took Ariadne's arm. "Please, don't listen to him. This is not me." He looked at the other version, his eyes narrowed. "You know I wouldn't humiliate Ariadne like this."

"Yes, you would." Arthur scowled. "The quicker you get those clothes off, and I can see your body, the easier it gets. I promise."

Ariadne couldn't bear it. Swallowing, she began to carefully unbutton her shirt, pulling it off. Arthur's eyes swept over her, and to her shock, he licked his lips. "Nice." He turned to the other Arthur, who was scarlet with anger. "Come on, let's see some more."

Ariadne dropped her shirt to the floor, letting his eyes linger over her torso. He nodded. "Oh, yes, very nice. A little bony for my taste."

Arthur moved forward. "Don't."

"Come on." The doppelganger shrugged. "You're sick. You can't expect to have someone who is really worth having. And she just feels sorry for you." He looked at Arthur. "Please. Take off your shirt."

Arthur unbuttoned, and Ariadne looked at him, biting her lip. As the shirt slid off him, exposing his back, she swallowed.

He was thin, painfully thin. His ribs were carving out against his skin, and his stomach was almost concave. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Its ok," she whispered. "Its going to be ok."

Arthur nodded. "Yes,"he whispered. "It is." Reaching round, he began to move his hand towards the back of his belt. Stunned, she watched as he pulled out a gun, and pointed it directly into the projection's face.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

The projection smirked. His facial expression, cruel and arrogant, refused to yield. "You wouldn't," it said, shaking its head.

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Arthur said, softly. "I have nothing to lose."

"No, you have everything to lose," the projection retorted. "Look at you, Arthur. Barely held together by your need to binge, and purge...and your pathetic need for her. That's all that keeps you going."

"Its not pathetic," Arthur almost spat out. "Its what I want."

"Yes...to shackle yourself to a woman whose pity for you will eventually turn into hatred. Is that what you really want? You know that you'll never be able to fully trust her. She'll hide your food, she'll try and give you drugs, she'll make you go to psychiatrists and she'll make you..."

The projection's eyes lingered over Ariadne, who moved closer to Arthur.

"...Fat." The projection finished, its mouth twisting into a cruel grin. He moved closer to Arthur. "She'll enjoy watching you plump up," he whispered, leaning closer. "Because then you'll be under her control. And that's what its about, Arthur- control. She'll be controlling your diet, watching every mouthful you eat. Persuading you to have 'just a little more', when you're feeling fat, and full, and unable to consume anything else. And at night time, she'll be running her hands down the fat, telling you she loves you, when really, she thinks you should get fatter...because then she can soothe you. Its all about control, Arthur. What are you going to do?"

Arthur swung round, delivering an uppercut to the projection's jaw. Stunned, it fell back, crashing into the wall. Arthur retaliated by punching again, only for the projection to dodge. His fist slammed into the wall, causing him to gasp with the pain.

"See, you're weak!" Snarled the projection. "Too weak to fight!"

Grabbing Arthur by the shoulders, he pushed him down onto the floor. Arthur retaliated by rolling over, dragging the projection with him, that immediately hooked its arm round his neck. As it started to pull tightly, Arthur reached up, punching it in the face. Shocked, it let go, and Arthur scrambled to his feet.

"Let's go." Grabbing Ariadne by the hand, he started to pull her out of the room. As they headed into the hallway, he went for the front door. "Let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where I know it will follow us. Please, trust me." Ariadne's hand was tightly wrapped in his, and he could feel the warmth of her fingers.

"Arthur!"

Arthur stopped. "Eames! You're still here-" the Forger loomed, worried. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and he slumped, on the floor. "Oh, God, no!"

The Forger blinked. A gunshot wound, straight in his heart, was staining his shirt. He looked at Arthur, who turned. The projection was grinning at him, sadistically.

"They will all leave you," it commented, as Eames vanished. "All will leave you Arthur. All-"

Arthur lashed out, using a roundhouse kick, and knocked the projection to the floor. Taking Ariadne, they began to run, heading for the stairwell and practically jumping them.

"Where are we-"

"I'll show you," Arthur commented, flushed with rage. "Please, stay with me. Stay-"

She pulled him to her, and kissed him on the mouth. He blinked, feeling a wave of passion overcome him.

"I'm not leaving you," she said, firmly. "I'm with you."

He looked at her, and nodded. "You're all I have left."

"We're all we have left," she replied. "When you were under Fischer's influence - I knew it was the disease. I'm not going to let it beat us."

Arthur shook his head. "No. Not again. We need to run."

They headed for the parking lot of the apartment block. Quickly, Arthur hurried to a car, and pulled it open. "Come on." As she got in, he started the engine.

"Will it follow us?" she asked nervously.

Arthur looked at her. "Its been with me for most of my life. It won't give up now."

As he began to drive, she realised something was following them.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


End file.
